Riza's Past
by Nature9000
Summary: Memories of a painful past begin to haunt Riza and soon she finds herself being hunted after Frank Archer's death. Roy must help her overcome the fear of her past. Edward also learns the truth of his past. Royai, R&R.
1. Secret

Riza's Past

Disclaimer: If I owned Fullmetal Alchemist, wouldn't my name be Hiromu Arakawa? As well as me being much richer than I am!

A/N: This is before the movie takes place, though Roy still leaves to go to the north, the events of the move do not and will never happen.

* * *

Chapter 1 (Riza's Secret)

"Ed and Al have gone to defeat the other homunculi, I should pray for their good fortune," Riza thought quietly as the car silently drove down the dark streets. She looked over to see Roy sitting in the car, they were about to face the worst homunculi of the group, Fuhrer King Bradley. Riza saw Roy glance over at her with a smile.

"This is it Riza, I know I probably won't make Fuhrer after this though," Roy said quietly. "However, we will be removing a demon from this world."

"Will you be okay?" Riza asked with concern in her voice, "Havoc and the others are elsewhere; maybe we should have brought Havoc with us at least."

"I believe it will be fine."

"You don't want me to fight with you?"

"You need to distract them, remember?"

"I know and I will do a good job of that sir."

"You can call me Roy."

"I'll do that."

"Thank you." Riza smiled softly, she knew Roy cared deeply for her. She loved him as well, but she couldn't help it if she called him 'sir' by force of habit every now and then.

"I wonder if he'll ever actually propose to me," Riza thought to herself. She used to imagine herself all dressed in white and stepping down the aisle to greet a handsome man dressed in a black tuxedo. Long ago when she first met Roy was when he came to learn under her father. That was when she started developing feelings for him. Back then she would imagine Roy as that handsome man, she could imagine him loving her and holding her. That was at least fifteen years ago, a little more than that, but fifteen years ago was when she stopped imagining Roy being there. "That's when I stopped imagining any man with me."

"Riza, are you okay?" Roy was looking at Riza and saw that her eyes were saddened.

"It's nothing."

"Are you absolutely sure? Are you nervous about tonight?"

"No, I'm not; I mean I am worried to a certain extent. However I have complete faith that you will succeed."

"I'm glad, but then if you're not worried about that, I still wonder what it is." Roy put his elbow on the car window and rested his chin on his hand. Riza sighed quietly as she looked to Roy.

"If he only knew," Riza thought as she looked out the windshield, "What would happen if he did know?" She hid it well back then, she was fourteen back then and her form didn't change very much, only slightly. She felt a hand caress her face.

"You're crying Riza, I know something is wrong." Riza silently cursed herself and made a mental note to not let her emotions get the better of herself when around Roy. She chuckled softly; the man was too smart for his own good. She wondered if she should open up to him, if she should let him know the complete truth, she thought briefly about it before but was too scared.

"Do you remember fifteen years ago, on this very day?"

"Not really, does that have anything to do with how you're acting?"

"Not entirely." Riza shifted her gaze elsewhere, she loved the feel of Roy's hand on her cheek, she desired more. "I can't tell him now," Riza thought, "He'll hate me! Hate me for keeping something secret for so long. Not even my own father knew. I was smart enough to hide it from him." Riza opened her mouth to speak but saw the Fuhrer's house up ahead.

"We're here Riza; will you be able to do this?"

"Yes, I'll be able to."

"Okay, that's good." Riza pulled to the curb and gave a heavy sigh as Roy got out of the car. Riza then got out of the car and walked to the front door, she would have to do her share of the work. She had nightmares that had haunted her last night, it seemed every year for the past fifteen years she would have nightmares. Yet for some reason, they were bothering her greatly this time. 

"_What are you doing to me? No Please! Stop it!"_

Riza shook her head as she got out of the car and walked to the Fuhrer's door.

_"No, not there, anywhere but there, please leave me alone!"_

"Damn it, these memories are really bothering me today!" Riza said quietly as the door opened. After time she was in the car with a guard, the First Lady and the Fuhrer's son. She rubbed her temples and resisted the urge to scream.

_"Shut up girl! I've wanted to do this to a chick like you all night and then you finally show up!"_

"Ma'am, are you alright?" The First Lady asked.

"Yes, yes I'm fine!" Riza said quickly. It seemed she was being too obvious today, everybody could tell something was bothering her. Then again, today was never the best day of the year for her. Two days of the year were always days she wanted to skip. For the past few years in the military she had always been able to get out of doing work during those days. Now tonight she fought the tears that she'd always let out every other year, and to top it off the man she loved more than anything in the world was fighting a death battle with a homunculus. "Why do these things always happen to me?" She mumbled under her breath.

"What did you say miss?" Selim Bradley asked. Riza looked to him and smiled.

"Nothing, I didn't say anything important." Selim smiled back and looked elsewhere. Riza sat back and went into her thoughts once more, "I am fortunate not to have ever met up with that bastard after all these years."

The first lady screamed as the car came to a screeching halt and pulled Riza from her thoughts. Riza looked out to see another car in front of them, her eyes widened as she saw a man that was half metal step out of the car. She ducked under the seat as a gunshot nearly got her.

_"I'm going to knock you senseless if you don't shut your blabbering!"_

_"That's the spot; you're doing very nicely for a chick like you."_

_"Now quit squirming, it only makes the pain worse!"_

_"If you _ever_ tell anyone about this then I will come back and I will slowly rip you limb from limb."_

"No, no, no! Anyone but him! Not tonight!" Riza exclaimed, she then let out a shout of frustration as she pushed herself out of the car, "Damn, the first lady's been shot, the guard's dead as well." Riza looked around and didn't see Selim or Frank Archer anywhere, "Oh no, he's going to the Fuhrer's house! Roy!" Riza started to run only to be pulled behind a tree.

"Hello, remember me?"

"Frank, what are you doing? I thought you were going to the Fuhrer's house?" Frank roughly pushed her up against the tree and smirked.

"I was, but then I saw you. I know you remember me, I know you remember that night we had together. I'm sure you recall that very special night fifteen years ago. I thought I'd give you a little reminder." Riza's eyes widened as she remembered what had happened several years ago.

_-Flashback-_

"Hey Riza, do you want me to go to the store with you?" Roy asked.

"No, I've gone several times myself; I'll be fine thank you very much!" Riza said with a smile. "Dad did only request a few measly items, it's no trouble."

"Okay, but be careful out there, it _is_ dark outside."

"So? That never stopped me before." Riza smiled and then hugged Roy, "Thanks for your concern, but I'm sure dad wouldn't want you wasting time by going to the store with his daughter." Roy smiled and watched as Riza walked off, not knowing the huge mistake she had just made by declining Roy's offer. She was halfway to the store when she decided to go the quicker way first. Even though the quicker way was behind a bunch of buildings and not very well lit at that.

She started walking slower, the sounds were quiet but in the distance she could hear a dog bark. The wind slowly blew the plants around she smiled as she walked past an unlit alleyway. She heard leaves crackling on the ground; she looked to the pavement and saw no leaves. She shrugged and figured it was a sound from elsewhere. As she continued walking she heard feet shuffling, she stopped and the feet also stopped. She continued and noticed that the noise was back again, but she was not dragging her feet at all.

"I'm not being followed am I?" Riza thought to herself as she looked around. She shrugged and knew that she still had a way to go before she would reach the store, "Let me think, groceries, some lights, and that's about it. I should get some of those cookies that Roy likes!" Riza smiled, but at that she felt an arm wrap around her waist and a hand cover her mouth.

"Hello there chick," a voice spoke. Riza shook her head and the man released his hand from her mouth.

"Who are you?" The man turned her around and grinned, that night his face would be permanently etched into her brain.

"Hey boss, what do you want me to do now?" Another voice asked.

"Go away Kimblee, I found my prey for tonight."

"Okay Frank, have fun with the chick!" Kimblee said as he ran off.

"Your name is Frank? Well, let me go then, Frank!" Riza exclaimed.

"Sorry babe, but once I spot a vixen like you; I just can't help myself until the job gets done."

"W-what are you talking about?" Riza could feel her body shiver; she knew exactly what this man was planning. She wished she had let Roy come with her, her father wouldn't have minded. She yelped as Frank pushed her against a building.

"So, tell me, do you have any experience?"

"Please, just let me go, I don't even know you!" She would beg to be released for the next half hour until he tossed her to the ground and ran away from the area. Riza broke out in sobs on the ground as she lay in fetal position. Thoughts swirled about her head, why did her family's alchemy have to skip her generation? Why didn't she let Roy come with her? Why didn't she take the other route? She grabbed onto something and pulled herself up, her cheeks red with tears, she knew it wasn't her fault but she couldn't help to feel bad. She swiftly turned and ran back home. She ran into the house and slammed the door shut as she ran upstairs to her room. Roy and Mr. Hawkeye watched with confused looks.

"She's back, but what happened?" Roy asked.

"I'll go talk to her," Mr. Hawkeye said. He got up and walked into Riza's room to find her bawling her eyes out, "No groceries? What's wrong dear?"

"I don't want to worry you dad," Riza said.

"I'm your dad, you can tell me anything." Mr. Hawkeye smiled as he sat next to Riza and rubbed her back. Riza nearly winced at his touch but she managed to keep her body under control.

"I-I nearly died out there," Riza knew it was a lie if anything, "I was walking into the street when this car came speeding by and nearly ran me over. I was _so_ scared!" Mr. Hawkeye's face shifted some as he let out a sigh. Riza wondered if her dad had caught the obvious lie. 

"I'm glad you're safe then, that is the important thing." Mr. Hawkeye hugged Riza and stood up, he smiled as he walked out of the room, "She'll tell me when she's ready."

Nine months later she was surprised to know that nobody realized she was pregnant, but then again her body didn't show it that much. "You're so young," a nurse said.

"It wasn't my fault!" Riza said quickly.

"I understand, but you're sure you want this?" 

"I would _never_ consider what you're thinking!"

"That baby's due any day now, does anybody know about the baby?"

"No, I'm going to place him in the home of someone I know will take good care of him."

"Have you found someone to do that?"

"No, but I want you to take him to somebody."

"I can do that, and I suspect your family dismissed the contractions as mere stomach pains?"

"My dad has a student; he doesn't see me that often." Riza grit her teeth tightly and gasped, "I-I think it's time!"

"Yes, I'll get you a wheelchair!" The nurse quickly took Riza to the delivery room after some amount of time she gave birth to a healthy baby boy. "What were you going to do if you had gone into labor at your house, just had the baby there?" The doctor asked.

"If that were possible then I would have," Riza was tired and breathless. The nurse Riza talked to earlier brought the baby to her, Riza smiled as the kid gave of a wonderful smile. 

"Does he have…?"

"No, he doesn't have that man's traits," Riza smiled at the golden eyes and the apparent yellow fuzz patch on his head, "Thank God they're all my traits."

"He's so precious."

"Yes, he is, it's going to be hard to just give him away, but I can't handle a child right now."

"I can take care of the child; my mother was visited by a woman who gave her a baby. She's going to give the baby to our neighbors."

"Thank you so much."

"Do you want me to tell him he's adopted?"

"No, I don't want him to ever know until he's the right age."

"Eighteen?"

"Yes, because at that age he'll probably be mature enough to handle the news."

"Is there anything else I can do for you? You know, you're a tough woman to handle a rape and come out of it in decent shape."

"Thank you." The Doctor nodded as she carried the baby away. The nurse that was there talked and comforted Riza, an hour later the Doctor came back in tears.

"Riza, your baby…" The doctor said.

"What?"

"A man named Frank Archer came; he took the baby from my hands and shoved me to the ground. Like a fool I ran away and hid as I saw Frank kill the baby in his very hands!"

"No!" Riza shouted as she began to cry.

-_End Flashback-_

Riza snapped to reality and growled softly. Frank stepped back with a smile on his face, "Don't worry, I won't take advantage of you right now, I have something I have to do," Frank said with a cruel voice. Frank walked away as Riza sank to the ground, her eyes widened as she remembered Frank's destination.

"No!" Riza quickly jumped up and pulled out her gun, "I'm going to end this once and for all! He won't do anything!" Riza ran toward the Fuhrer's house, "Frank, you Bastard, I'll kill you after all these years. If you hurt Roy then I hope you have twice pain you would have for raping me you bastard!" Frank heard but was shot before he could react. Frank groaned as he turned around only to fall down in a heap.

"R-Riza…" Frank uttered as he died.

"Roy!" Riza cried as she saw Roy lying next to Selim Bradley, both motionless. She ran up to Roy and knelt down beside him, "Roy, Roy Mustang talk to me damn it!" 

"Riza," Roy moaned very quietly, he was slowly fading away, he could feel her touch on him and that alone comforted him.

"I never told him," Riza thought as tears started streaking her face, "I should have. I should have told someone." Riza shook her head as she ran inside and dialed for help.

"Hello?"

"Please help! Come to Fuhrer King Bradley's place!"

"Riza, are you alright, you sound troubled?"

"Havoc, just hurry up, Roy's dying! I don't have a car and you're the closet one here!"

"Okay, I'm coming!" It was only a few minutes later that Havoc pulled up to find Riza sobbing over Roy's body once more.

"He's still breathing, but it's shallow."

"Can you help me get him in the car then?" Havoc asked, he looked and saw Frank's body, "What hit _him?"_ Riza silently scoffed, she had roughed up Frank's body some more. Words could not express how much she despised him and how much pain he wrought upon her life. A simple gangster fifteen years ago along with his friend Kimblee, both men were now dead. Yet, she still felt unrest inside of her, maybe it was the fact that Frank nearly intervened in her life once more, she didn't know or have much say in what would happen. She helped Havoc get Roy and Selim into the car, the drive to the hospital was a silent one, words could not be found by either person in the vehicle.

"I killed Frank, I got revenge for myself but it was at the expense of Roy," Riza thought quietly, "I can't believe how much I've fallen for him though. If he knew that I had been raped fifteen years ago, and hid it from him, I don't know what he'd say. What could I say?" Riza looked up from her seat, she would offer to take care of Roy during this time, but she couldn't tell him about her past, not now. He was too wounded and he had enough problems to deal with than knowing that she had been raped and if not for Frank Archer, a young baby would not have died. Riza made a slight gasp, "That child…What would look like now or where would he have been?" She couldn't bring herself to tell anybody what happened, not even Roy. What would he think of her if he knew she had a son and gave him away only to cause his death?

* * *

This is the new, much awaited by some, story. I'll clear things up on this chapter just to avoid possible confusion later. Riza is troubled by her past, her son is dead, was killed by Frank Archer,who obviously did something to her in the past. Ed searches for his true mother in later chapters, his true mother is _not_ Riza. Say it, his true mother is _NOT_ Riza. I find that too cliche to make. 

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, please let me know what you thought and stick around. 


	2. Explanations

Riza's Past

Disclaimer: If I owned Fullmetal Alchemist, wouldn't my name be Hiromu Arakawa? As well as me being much richer than I am!

A/N: This is before the movie takes place, though Roy still leaves to go to the north, the events of the move do not and will never happen. Also, Al never loses his memory; he regains it when he gains consciousness. Ed _does_ transfer to the other world.

* * *

Chapter 2 (Explanations)

A few months later Winry is sitting at the table, once more burying her head in her arms, Ed was gone, she couldn't bring herself to believe it, but that was the case.

"Come on Winry, you have to eat sometime," Al said, "Brother is out there somewhere and I know we'll find a way to bring him back some time."

"I know, but why did he have to go?" Winry asked, "It's too much!"

"I know it's hard but you have to move on dear," Pinako said quietly, "It will all be fine."

"We're all sad, and I know we're all sad for Ed." Al said quietly.

"Yeah, we'll see him again, your…brother." Pinako got up and walked into the kitchen to check on some of the food. She walked to the stove and looked inside the pot that was cooking on it, "Damn it Ed…Why did you need to leave this world, I don't know where you are but Winry wants you back here. You should consider your mother, what would she want?" Pinako sighed, she knew she must be going crazy, she looked like she was talking to a pot of boiling water. Pinako tried to keep the tears from escaping her eyes.

"Granny, are you okay?" Pinako turned and looked over at Winry with a small smile.

"I'm just fine dear, the food is almost done!"

"Okay, well it smells good!" Pinako nodded as Winry zipped back to the dining table.

"I'm positive you'll like it, the food that is," Pinako said quietly. Pinako looked into the other room and saw that Al managed to get Winry to cheer up some, Pinako enjoyed the cheerful Alphonse. "Great, once she finally gets happy to some point. Well, this has to be done sometime I presume. If only I knew the effect it would have on them. They won't enjoy the conversation I'm sure. Yet, as long as Edward is gone, it's for the best…" Pinako sighed as she put the food on the plates, she then took the plates out to Winry and Alphonse.

"Granny Pinako where is your plate?" Al asked.

"I'm not hungry."

"Oh, okay then." Pinako watched as Al and Winry ate their food cheerfully, intent on the sustenance they were obtaining, nothing would make them lose interest. "Not for long…"

"Did you say something Grandma?" Winry asked. A knock was heard on the door and Pinako walked over to answer the door, "Izumi Curtis, why are you here?"

"I've been coming for dinner here for the past week," Izumi said as she raised her eyebrow.

'Oh, that's right." Pinako let out a sigh and walked over to the table, "Have a seat." Izumi nodded and sat down at the table while Pinako went to the kitchen and came out with some food for Izumi.

"So Pinako, what seems to be troubling you today?" Izumi asked.

"What makes you say that?"

"You're acting like something's bothering you."

"Yeah, you don't seem like your normal self," Al stated.

"Well then, I have no choice but to be blunt…Al there is something you should know."

"Really, okay then what is that?" Al asked with a smile.

"Ooh, is Al getting something good?" Winry asked with a smile.

"Heh, I wish," Pinako thought to herself. Pinako looked to the two youths and frowned, "Please don't smile."

"Why not smile?" Al asked

"It makes what I'm about to say much harder."

"Harder?" Al frowned as he thought about what Pinako was saying.

"Al…Edward is…He's not…"

"You haven't given up hope that he's alive somewhere, have you?" Izumi asked.

"Oh, don't worry about that aunt Pinako!" Al said with a smile again, "He's out there!" Pinako groaned, there was no way she would get it out at this rate.

"I know he's probably somewhere, but that's not the point!" Pinako said quickly, her voice risen a little, "Edward Elric is _not_ your brother!" Pinako shut her eyes and heard a collective gasp and a fork falling on a plate. Pinako opened her eyes to see the three people sitting at the table staring awkwardly at nothing at all. Izumi was the first to break the silence.

"What does that mean?"

"I didn't mean to be harsh. However, it is true."

"So, who's relative is he?" Winry asked. All three were now looking at Pinako curiously.

"I don't know," Pinako said, "I would be lying if I said I knew the answer to that." Pinako sat down on a couch and tried to recollect her memories, "I only know certain things. Such as one memory fifteen years ago a young woman dressed in garb that hid her face had come to me with a small infant. She asked me several questions about my neighbors who happened to be Hoenheim and Tricia Elric. The next thing I know she hands me the child and leaves. My daughter told me that those two would make a good parent. I wanted her to stay and help me but she had to go and deliver a child from some woman."

"Is that all you really know?" Al asked.

"No, in fact, the woman told me she didn't want the child at that time to know of his being adopted or the nature of his birth until he was at a certain age. Sadly, I don't think he will ever know now."

"It's definitely come as a shock," Al said quietly, Winry and Izumi nodded in return. Al looked up and smiled, "But I don't think it changes anything for me."

"That's good, but I know Ed would want to find his birth mother," Winry said quietly, "I can see it now. Both Mr. and Mrs. Elric had brown hair, brown eyes, Al has brown hair, but Ed didn't have brown hair. He had blond hair."

"He was the oddball of the family I can tell you that," Pinako said, "You're taking it a bit easier than I'd suspected though."

"We are reasonable people of course," Izumi said "It's not as though Edward's life here was only a dream to us all that's for sure."

00000000000 

Ed was talking to Hoenheim about the world that he was now living in, Hoenheim explained that it was apparently a place called Germany. Ed had already made some friends in Germany, there was a female named Noah and a guy that looked a lot like Alphonse. "Someday Ed, you're going to need to go back to the real world." Hoenheim said clearly.

"I don't really see why I would need to do that."

"What about Winry, what of Al?"

"I know I want to see Al again, but I've come to terms with the fact that I probably will not see him again."

"I hate to tell you Ed, but that's just illogical thinking," Hoenheim said, "Besides, you really do need to consider going back."

"I will find a way, but I'm just saying there is probably no hurry. Besides, why don't you go back?"

"There is no reason for me to go back."

"Hey, just because I always said you were a Bastard for a father…"

"I'm not your father," Hoenheim stated clearly. Ed, who was working on a blueprint at the time stopped working and looked to Hoenheim.

"Could you say that again please?"

"I am not your father."

"Did I really cause you that much trouble?"

"No, I am _not_ your father, period."

"That's actually funny, good joke dad."

"Think about it."

"Think about what?"

"Tricia, Al, and I have brown hair, correct?"

"Yes, you do."

"You have blond hair, and no one in our family has your eye color either." Ed stammered for a second, this was news to him, he wasn't sure if his father was lying to him or what, but he had to admit that his father was correct about the hair and eyes.

"Then, you didn't have any children?"

"Well, we had Al."

"Well who's child am I then?"

"I…do not know the answer to that." Hoenheim looked away from Ed's determined eyes. 

"Why wasn't I ever told about this?"

"It was wanted that you did not know of your adoption until a certain age. An age where it would be okay to let you loose into the world to do as you please, what would you do if you had found all this out?"

"Look for my biological parents probably."

"Therefore we wanted to wait until you were eighteen in order for you to leave. It didn't work out that way apparently. Now comes the feared question, do you hate us now?"

"What?"

"Your mother, me, do you hate us for all of this, never telling you and keeping lies."

"N-no I couldn't hate you at all, there would be no reason to hate you."

"Good, because I am dying and I just thought you needed to know."

"So, Al isn't even my brother?"

"No, Al is not your brother, but yet he is your brother."

"Right, I understand all of that. I just can't believe I never knew this. While I was wasting all my time searching for the philosophers stone, I could have been trying to find my real mom as well."

"You didn't need to do that probably, you probably just needed to do what you did."

"You don't think she's looking for me, do you?"

"Who's looking for you, your real mother?"

"Yes."

"She probably is, who knows what she's doing right now. If I knew I would tell you, but unfortunately I don't know anything about her."

"Does anyone else know?"

"Pinako knew."

"She knew all along?"

"Yes, your real mother came and left you with Pinako."

"Oh, I see…I guess there's no point in asking her who my mom is…"

"Chances are she wouldn't tell you anyway."

"Would anyone know how old my mom would be?"

"I don't know how old she is either."

"That stinks!"

"I do know this much, your mom did want you I was told. Your mother wanted you so badly but knew that she couldn't raise you. For what reason she couldn't take care of you, I don't know"

"I see…Do you know what my father's name was?"

"Again, no I know nothing about your birth family."

"Well that stinks."

"Are you actually going to try to look for a way back to your home now?"

"I will probably look a little harder than before. I mean, Al should be happy and Winry's probably moved on as well, but now I really feel like I want to find my mother."

"By the way, when is my real birthday?"

"Your birthday was never actually told to us."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Edward, I'm positive. Your birthday was set by us to be only a few days before the woman came and handed you to us."

"Okay, and there are no clues as to who my mother is?"

"No, we don't have any ideas. Although I think she may have been living in Risembool at the time."

"Well that's good, maybe I should look for someone with blond hair!"

"That will be a lot of people Edward."

"Yeah, I know, but I'll find my real mom somewhere!"

"If you ever get back there, I wish you the best of luck."

"What!" A loud shrieking voice was heard from nearby, a large blue dragon appeared in front of Ed and Hoenheim, "Are you telling me I wasted all my hatred on this pipsqueak for carrying your blood, and he's not even your real son?!"

"Great, you have impeccable timing Envy," Ed stated with annoyance.

"Shut up Fullmetal runt!" Envy dived in and bit a large chunk of flesh out of Hoenheim.

"Hey I'm not done talking to him!" Ed exclaimed.

"You are now!" Envy shouted as he wrapped his tail around Hoenheim and squeezed him harshly.

"Get off of him!" Ed jumped up and started slashing at Envy's neck with a knife.

"Ed…take this," Hoenheim tossed a gun toward Ed and he grabbed it quickly. Envy looked at Ed and watched as Ed aimed the gun.

"Hold still Envy!"

"Like hell you'll shoot me with that!" Envy decided to try and fly away, Ed fired several shots into the back of Envy's head. All bullets went through the head and exited out the in several different places. Ed watched as Envy slumped toward the ground.

"I think you killed him," Hoenheim said.

"I know I killed him, there couldn't be anything else for him." Hoenheim and Ed watched as Envy turned to dust on the ground. Ed looked at Hoenheim, "Now another question."

"No, I can't answer anything more, there's no time," Hoenheim said as he let out a string of gasps.

"Are you alright?"

"No…I'm dying Ed, Envy took a lot out of me." Ed quickly ran and draped Hoenheim's arm around his shoulder, "I'll take care of you until we get you home. Just don't worry, you'll be fine and then you'll have some work to do."

"Oh, great…"

00000000000000 

Roy had left to head to the north three months ago, Riza was still depressed over it. She didn't understand why he had left, she hadn't even told him about her impregnation fifteen years ago and the death of her son She remembered the doctor taking her to the body of her dead baby, it was there that they buried the child and planted a post on it, the sign read 'unnamed baby' and she would visit that place every year. "Riza, will you be alright?" Havoc asked with concern for her in his voice.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"I understand, I wish I could help you find Roy. Well, I mean we know he's in the north."

"Yeah, but I still wish he were here. He'd do a lot of good. I could really use him right now." Riza was once more on the verge of tears.

"I didn't think Roy's absence would affect you this much."

"It's not Roy's absence that's affecting me Havoc."

"Then what is?"

"Frank Archer, that damn bastard!"

"Whoa, what happened?"

"He raped me that's what happened!" Havoc coughed and sat down in a chair near Riza.

"When did this happen?"

"Sixteen years ago today, I mean my baby would be turning sixteen in nine months."

"Whoa, your _baby,_you had a baby

"Yes, and it was a result of Frank Archer. I had to give him away because I couldn't take care of a child at the time. Only he died and Frank Archer killed him!

"Maybe you should go home then, get some rest."

"I'm sorry Havoc, it's just that sixteen years ago today was the day that he…he…"

"You don't need to say it, I understand. He's lucky he's dead, I'm sure he's burning for his crimes."

"Havoc, I never told Roy, I should have but I was always afraid he would hate me for it."

"No, not Roy, he's smart enough to know that it wasn't your fault."

"All those years ago, he offered to go with me to the store, I refused, and that's when Frank came along."

"So we should try and find Roy and tell him then."

"No, I'm too afraid…"

"He should know, I mean you both are madly in love with each other!"

"I do love him Havoc, I really do."

* * *

There's the chapter but I don't know if anybody's reading this or not. I'd say I hope you enjoyed this but is anybody reading it or liking this? I don't know...Well I think I had Hoenheim a little off in some parts at least, now remember Ed and Riza are _not_ related. I'm using more than just one plot device and such in this story. 


	3. Roy's Discovery

Riza's Past

Disclaimer: If I owned Fullmetal Alchemist, wouldn't my name be Hiromu Arakawa? As well as me being much richer than I am!

A/N: This is before the movie takes place, though Roy still leaves to go to the north, the events of the move do not and will never happen. Also, Al never loses his memory; he regains it when he gains consciousness. Ed _does_ transfer to the other world.

A/n: Oka somethings wrong with the site and they don't upload dashes which are important since I use them as scene breakers, that may explain some confusion for those who are confused. In the first chapter there was a flashback to when Frank Archer raped Riza and where he killed her child the day it was born. This was done on what was the final episode of the anime, where Roy fought and killed Pride. Next we find out that Edward's mom was not his real mother.

000000000000000000

Chapter 3 (Roy's Discovery)

"Why did I come here?" Roy thought to himself, "Why did I leave Riza behind? I could go back…" Roy sighed as he sat at a restaurant table, "The higher ups did ask if I wanted to come back. They said if I ever came back I would be reinstated as Colonel…I'm letting my thoughts run away with me…I shouldn't be doing that." Roy of all people was on a date with a woman that he didn't really care for. She didn't care for him either. He looked over at the brown headed woman and sighed, "How's the food Naomi?"

"It's good Roy, you know, you don't seem very interested in your food," Naomi said.

"You can have it if you want."

"No, I don't really need it. You know, I thought I heard you say the name 'Riza' a while back."

"Oh, sorry, she was an old friend."

"Did you love her Roy?"

"Say that again.

"Did you love her?" Roy noticed the determined look in Naomi's eyes, he found himself answering Naomi without hesitation.

"Yes. Yet, I left her three months ago to come here for some reason that I don't even know…"

"What reason was that?"

"My past is the reason."

"You should not leave someone whom you love because you're afraid of your past." Naomi was shaking her head, "Seriously what is so bad about your past that love cannot overcome?"

"Probably nothing, the higher ups even said they'd let me be reinstated as Colonel if I went back there."

"Then you should go!"

"What would Riza tell me though?"

"Doesn't she love you in return?" Roy didn't ever think to even ask himself that question. Oh, he was a fool indeed. Roy thought back to all the times he was with Riza.

"Damn…She did…Even my second Lieutenant had told me once that she did."

"Well then, how long ago did you leave her?" Naomi leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms.

"Three months."

"Then she'll forgive you I'm sure." Naomi leaned forward and ate a piece of food, "Heck, she might even come get you and drag you back! What a sight that would be!" Roy chuckled as he picked up his fork and took a bite of his food.

"You're actually pretty smart, no offense but a lot of women I date aren't smart."

"None taken, I'm not one of those women. I'm guessing you got ditzy airheads. Tell me, was Riza one of those?"

"Oh definitely not," Roy smiled as he thought about Riza, "She was beautiful, intelligent…There are so many words to describe her!"

"You truly have a rare gem."

"Yeah, and I'm a fool to have left her behind."

"Remember, she'll forgive you." Naomi reached over and patted Roy on the shoulder with a smile, "If she loves you, then she will forgive you."

"Are there any men in your life?"

"No, not really, although the doctor I worked for many years ago was quite handsome. If he wasn't already married to the nurse that I worked for then I would have asked him out!" Roy chuckled in response.

"So you're a nurse?"

"No, I haven't been a nurse in fifteen years."

"Why did you quit?"

"Well, I didn't really quit…"

"What happened?"

"I went on a cruise and traveled the world for a few years and when I got back I was out of a job."

"So, why were you out of a job?"

"My bosses died." Naomi took a sip of her drink. Roy nodded and frowned.

"That's too bad."

"Yeah, I've always felt bad because they died during that war." Roy's eyes widened, a male doctor and a female nurse that died during the war. It had to be a coincidence.

"I know a couple of doctors that died in the war."

"Yeah, well from what I heard, there was a military officer who had orders to execute them." Naomi shrugged her shoulders and looked down to her food. If she had looked at Roy she would have noticed him turning pale.

"What are your views on what happened?" Roy asked quietly. Naomi smiled as she looked up to Roy, he wasn't pale anymore.

"Life comes, and life goes. However it goes is not up to us to control," Naomi said, "In fact, when we are put on this world, we have to accomplish a certain goal in our life. When that goal is complete, then it is time to leave this world no matter how we must go. It is sad that they had to die and that a military officer was ordered to shoot them, but neither had any say in the matter and the officer was only a tool to bring them to peace. They had saved many people in that war, they did very much for people, and that was their goal. Their ultimate goal in life was to save people in the Ishbalian war, they had nothing left to do after that and so they had to leave this world." Roy's mouth was slightly ajar as he listened to Naomi discuss her views on the subject.

"You don't hold any resentment for the military or that officer?"

"No, even if you told me that _you_ were the officer that had to kill them, I could forgive you; it wasn't the officer's fault." Roy chuckled to himself, she didn't know that it really was him though. He noticed Naomi sitting back in deep thought.

"What are you thinking about now?" Naomi sighed as she looked to Roy.

"Well, thinking about the past got me interested in something. The name Riza sounds familiar, but I can't place my finger on it. I know there aren't that many Riza's around either."

"It's probably nothing."

"Yeah you're right. You know, sometimes I wonder what she is doing. She's probably still mourning over the loss of her child."

"What child?"

"I mean the child that Mrs. Rockbell and I delivered fifteen years ago."

"Oh, well I don't know, what happened to the child?"

"Mrs. Rockbell was going to take the child in as her own when a man came and took the child from her hands. The man killed the baby and left it lying there, later the woman came with us and we buried the child where it had died."

"I see…So the woman didn't want her child?"

"Well she did want him, she just couldn't have him. She was only a teenager when the baby was born. I'd imagine she would be thirty now."

"Wow, who would rape such a young person. I'm sure her parents would have wanted her to keep it."

"I don't know, all I know about what happened is that she got raped while walking alone one day."

"That's the classic way for gang members to do that, they always lurk around at night!" Roy shook his head softly, "I remember my friend went to a store or something fifteen years ago and when she came back she was crying. Her father told me she had nearly been hit by a car, another danger that lurks in the night." Naomi raised her eyebrow at that.

"True I guess. About this girl's parents, she only had a father and she told us that she didn't see him around very much." Roy huffed and crossed his arms.

"There's a parent that's not connected to his daughter…"

"Oh no, I think he was just working with a friend on something and didn't have a lot of time for her." Roy nearly fumed.

"What? What kind of parent cares more about a friend than his own daughter?"

"I don't know." Naomi put her hand to her cheek and her eyes beamed, "Actually I think the guy was her father's student!" Roy lifted his eyes upward and his fork stopped before getting to his mouth. He slowly placed the fork down on the plate.

"Tell me more."

"Oh, well I don't remember much, though it's hard to forget anything when it's a rape case. The girl stated simply that she thought her father and his student would hate her because of keeping it a secret from them. As well as not liking her because she was pregnant."

"No father would hate his own daughter because she was pregnant, and the man's student shouldn't even have a say in the matter." Roy crossed his arms over and Naomi chuckled.

"You seem pretty interested in this and you don't even know the people involved. Well anyway, from what I remember her father was training this boy, about her age, on the subject of alchemy. If I remember correctly the girl did state that the day she was raped was when it was dark outside. She had gone for a walk… no she was going to the store that night. She took a shortcut and that's when she was nabbed by some gang member, possibly the leader. I believe she said that the student of her father was someone she had deep feelings for at the time and that the man offered to go with her during the night. She refused the offer and was mad at herself because of it." Roy had been in the process of eating his food once more but once again the fork stopped short of his mouth. His eyes widened and his fork fell to the plate, he choked a bit. Naomi looked at him and raised her eyebrow, "Are you okay Roy?"

"I-I…What did you say was the girl's name?"

"I'm not sure…"

"Oh, great, because f ifteen years ago I happened to be studying under someone and learning alchemy, then the night that Riza went to the store I offered to go along with her, she declined and came back crying about nearly being killed by a speeding car." Roy straightened himself in the seat, he was growing pale by the minute. "I'm wondering if it's coincidence…"

"Now that you mention it, I think that Riza was the girl's name. In fact I think her father was the highly praised alchemist named Hawkeye so that would have made her name Riza Hawkeye." Roy instantly froze in his seat, no color at all in his face, his hands were shaking and his eyes were wide as dinner plates. "Are you okay?"

"I-I need some water. I think I'm going to pass out."

"Oh! We need to get you some help then, you should lay down somewhere." Naomi got up from her seat and walked over to help Roy up, "Now hang on to me because you will probably get dizzy." She was right, the second Roy stood up, dots appeared in front of his eyes and he fainted to the ground.

000000000000000000

"Damn…" Roy muttered as he opened his eyes and looked around. He was lying on a bed and had a wet rag on his forehead, "I had a bad dream… that must be it!"

"Oh, you're awake!" Naomi said quickly, "How are you feeling?" Roy looked over to see Naomi walk into the room.

"Like hell came to my front door and hit me over the head with a frying pan."

"Oh, well I'm not sure what happened, but you passed out at the restaurant, you're at my apartment since it was the closest place."

"Thanks for your hospitality."

"You're now considered my patient, so, sir can you explain what happened back there?"

"Don't start calling me 'sir' please. It reminds me of First Lieutenant Hawkeye."

"Lieutenant Hawkeye?"

"Yes, back in Central, one of my subordinates and closest, lifelong friend was First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye." Naomi's mouth turned into an 'o' shape.

"I see what happened now. You're fine then, just a little shocked."

"I had a bad dream, in which someone told me that Riza had been raped fifteen years ago when she declined my offer to walk to the store with her. They said she had a child that she gave away and thought that I and her father would be mad at her because of her rape…"

"Uh, Roy, that wasn't exactly a dream."

"No, it had to be."

"No, it was not a dream. I was the second nurse in the room that helped deliver her baby son."

"Naomi, why…why didn't she ever tell me? I wouldn't have been mad at her; I would never have hated her. I loved her with all my heart." Roy coughed somewhat, "So did her father. He would have asked her to keep the child that she bore…Instead she didn't and the child died."

"I can't really answer that for you."

"I know, but there's so many questions I have."

"As would anybody Mr. Mustang, as would anyone."

"That must have been what was bothering her three months ago…That must have been the anniversary of the birth of her son."

"It's possible, and it's probable that she is deeply upset over what happened."

"Naomi my friend, what am I supposed to do now?"

"I think you should go back to Central for one thing."

"Yeah, I can get my rank reinstated!"

"Yeah, and you can talk to Riza."

"Yeah you're right, besides, I need to talk to her now."

"Yeah, you just got hit big time." Naomi chuckled softly and Roy nearly shot her a glare.

"It's not that funny."

"I'm sorry; yes I do understand your predicament. I've dealt with rape before, and many times I've dealt with those who are in your case."

"What do you mean?"

"I've dealt with the third party; those are the friends, the families or even people that know them in other ways."

"Oh, I see."

"Yes, you just need time to take it all in Roy, it'll be fine."

"I-Is it my fault?"

"After being a nurse I became a counselor and I was asked that a lot. Both the rape victim and those that knew the victim ask that same question. Let me tell you this, it is _not_ her fault nor is it yours."

"Then it's the criminal's fault?"

"Yes. It's always the fault of the person that did it."

"I don't know how she managed to keep it all inside of her all these years though…"

"She seemed like a strong person back then, I'm sure she was able to keep control over her emotions. In fact, back then she didn't even blame herself, much."

"I should never have left her back there…She loved me and my leaving only caused her grief…That's added pain on her part."

"That may be true."

"I want to leave right now."

"Sorry, I can't let you leave so soon, you're still under the shock, you need to rest for a few hours."

"Okay." Roy looked up at the ceiling and Naomi started to walk out of the room, "Naomi?" Naomi stopped and turned around.

"What is it?"

"Thank you again for your kindness."

"You're welcome."

"Oh, and Naomi, do you remember where that little child has been buried?"

"No, if I did I would be sure to tell you. However, I would be willing to bet Riza knows where he's buried."

"Okay, thanks again." Naomi smiled at Roy.

"If you need anything, there's a bell on the table next to the bed." Roy nodded as Naomi left the room.

0000000000000000

It looks like Roy now knows of Riza's past and some of what happened, well I hope you enjoyed that chapter and the next should be up soon. I'd also like to thank everybody who reviewed.


	4. Ed's Return

Riza's Past

Disclaimer: If I owned Fullmetal Alchemist, wouldn't my name be Hiromu Arakawa? As well as me being much richer than I am!

A/N: This is before the movie takes place, though Roy still leaves to go to the north, the events of the move do not and will never happen. Also, Al never loses his memory; he regains it when he gains consciousness. Ed _does_ transfer to the other world.

* * *

Chapter 4 (Ed's Return)

Hoenheim opened his eyes and found himself lying on a bed, he groaned as he tried to get up, "Don't move," Ed said. Hoenheim looked over and saw Ed sitting in a chair with his arms crossed.

"Why are you here, you should be doing other things than watching me die."

"What other things would I feel like doing; I'm sitting here trying to help you recover!"

"It's no use Ed; I'm going to die anyway."

"You shouldn't be saying that."

"Ed, my body was rotting it is rotting, my body cannot heal itself. Go do something else."

"No I can't do that, I'm going to sit here by your side until you either get better or die." Hoenheim sighed loudly; he wasn't sure where Ed got his determinedness from, certainly not from him.

"Even your mom would have gone shopping or done something else." He looked to Ed and saw him shift his body uncomfortably. Hoenheim frowned, "I know it's hard, but she did love you."

"I know, but I just find it difficult to think about her when all I'm thinking about now is how I really want to find my birth mother! I would spend so much time with her probably!"

"Ed, would you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"When you find her, I want you to call her 'mom' okay?"

"Why do you want me to do that?"

"That is what she is; she is your real mother. I know for a fact that she loved you and I have a feeling that she's searching for you right now."

"Yeah, probably, but there's no way I can ever hope to find her now." Ed sighed and looked upward, "God, if you're around couldn't you just give me a way back to that world? I mean any way at all?"

"Ed…" Hoenheim looked over to Ed, his strength going away, "If you could take any route necessary to get back to your home, would you do it?"

"Yes, I probably would."

"Edward, I want…you to use me."

"What? What do you think you're saying?"

"Transmute me in order to open the gate and go back. I don't know where you will wind up though."

"If I transmute you then you'll…die…"

"I'm going to die anyway! You should be happy."

"I don't see how that's a possibility, but how do I transmute you, I can't perform alchemy here."

"Sure you can, try."

"I'm telling you I can't do alchemy!" Ed quickly clasped his hands together and was shocked to find an alchemic reaction, "What the hell?"

"I told you that you could do it."

"I couldn't before!" Ed looked up to the ceiling and smiled, "Thank you…God. Am I really going to find my mother?"

"Now, Edward, you need to draw a transmutation circle and pull me to the center of it."

"Okay." Ed nodded as he found a piece of chalk and drew the large circle on the ground. He then pulled Hoenheim out of the bed and to the center, "I don't really want to have to kill you though."

"It's okay if you do. However, I had a feeling you wouldn't want to have to do this." Ed watched as Hoenheim brought out a large knife, his heart sank as Hoenheim quickly slashed at his own body. Ed reacted quickly and slammed his hands onto the ground.

"Damn it!" Ed exclaimed as a large glow appeared, in front of him a large gate opened up.

"Ed…"

"What, you're still alive?"

"I'm…not going to be…Ed listen to me, this is the last time this gate can open. Once it closes it is gone…You can not get back here and nobody can get back to that world. It was good to know you." Ed's mouth fell ajar as Hoenheim shut his eyes. In an instant when he shut his eyes the doors to the gate slammed open. Ed stood up and slowly walked toward the gate.

"It's actually happening…I'm going back…Al, Winry…I'm going to see them all! I'm even going to find my mother!" Ed quickly ran into the gate and jumped through, he looked back to see the doors of the gate close for the final time. He continued running forward and he saw the gate's other doors still open, beckoning him, calling out to him. Ed smiled as he jumped through the open doors he then screamed as he fell flat on the ground, the gate had been a few feet in the air.

"That hurt a little." Ed said as he stood up and dusted himself off. He looked over to see the gates doors close and crumble, "There goes the link to this world and that one."

"What the hell are you doing here?" A voice exclaimed. Ed looked over to see a boy with an automail arm and leg sitting against a tree and next to a post stuck in the ground. Ed saw what the words on the post read.

_Unnamed Baby died here, R.H._

Ed mourned the words on the grave, he turned and looked at the boy who said his name.

"Wrath, is that you?" Ed asked.

"Yes, it's me, but more importantly, what are you doing here and how did that thing open up?"

"I transmuted Hoenheim."

"You mean your father?"

"He wasn't my father." Wrath raised his eyebrow and stood up.

"Then who was your father, _Pride?" _Ed narrowed his eyes and shot a glare at Wrath in response for the obvious sarcasm.

"Okay, just because I always told you Sloth…"

"Sloth wasn't my mom, I know that now," Wrath interrupted as he put his hand in the air. Wrath walked over to Ed and looked at him, "Your limbs are wrong."

"Oh, no I just have artificial skin covering my automail." Ed ripped off the skin and smiled as the metal glistened in the sun, "It all works and still fits!"

"Yeah, I suppose you didn't grow much in three months."

"I'm going to ignore that comment." Wrath chuckled slightly, "I have a question though; why the hell are you being nice?"

"I'm not really all that bad anymore," Wrath said quietly, "I was pretty much the only homunculus that wasn't being manipulated by that dammed Dante."

"I see, so are you still trying to find your mom?"

"No."

"Well you definitely changed somewhat."

"I know who my mother is," Wrath said dryly, "I figured that much out some time ago."

"Izumi," both said. Ed chuckled slightly.

"It's good I suppose; that you know your mom," Ed stated.

"I suppose."

"I wish I knew my mother…" Wrath raised his eyebrow at this.

"You do know your mother. Remember Sloth? The homunculus that was the result of you transmuting…" Ed interrupted him.

"Tricia Elric."

"Yes, your mom."

"She's not my real mother."

"Don't get started on that, unless you're going to start mocking me." Wrath crossed arms and Ed sighed.

"No, I mean Tricia Elric didn't give birth to me. Someone else did. She wanted to keep me, but couldn't, maybe she was too poor."

"Holy…" Wrath's eyes widened, "So you're saying you honestly don't know who your real mother is?"

"No, but I want to find her so badly."

"I can sympathize with you somewhat on that." Ed looked around and frowned.

"Where exactly are we?"

"We are in the slums of Risembool. The very outskirts of the city, that's where we're at."

"Oh I see." Ed crossed his arms. He wondered why he had been sent to this area, it was probably where his mother had lived. "I wonder if I was actually conceived here."

"It's possible, there's a hospital a few blocks away from this area. You may have been born there."

"Well at least I'm in Risembool."

"Yeah, pretty much a good place to be if you want to find your brother and everybody."

"I'd assume it would be. You don't suppose my mother was or is poor, do you?"

"There wasn't a poor place in Risembool ten years ago from what I've heard."

"Oh, well if I start thinking a homunculus is my mother, please hit me."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that comment. You have it better than I do anyway, you didn't die and then become a homunculus. You know, I actually believe you when you say you weren't born through the Elrics. I think the other homunculi noticed this as well but you didn't act at all like your brother or Hoenheim."

"True; and I suppose I didn't act like Envy either."

"Far from acting like him." Wrath and Ed had been walking toward the hospital and Wrath stopped walking, "How old are you again, fifteen?"

"Yeah, I'm fifteen years old."

"Oh, well then that hospital's not where you would have been born, from what I observed it was only built a few years after the old hospital had been burnt down. There used to be a hospital that was around but when the doctors of that hospital died it was destroyed and this new hospital was built in honor of them. No records are around from before it was rebuilt though."

"Damn…There goes the easy way of finding my mother is."

"You should visit Tricia Elric's grave you know."

"You're right."

"Hey, I'll come since I have nothing better to do right now."

"Okay, feels awkward though."

"Understandable." Ed and Wrath walked to the cemetery where Tricia Elric was buried, along the way they had stopped and bought some flowers. Ed bent over and placed the flowers on the grave. Wrath went over to sit next to a tree.

"Hello Mom, I have so many questions. You should know that I've found out the truth of things, I was adopted. Well…I want to find my real mom now, but I'll still always care for you. I'm not mad at my real mother because I know she wanted me but I also know she couldn't keep me under certain circumstances."

Wrath watched as Ed spoke to his adoptive mother, he didn't want to admit it, but he actually wanted Ed to find his real mom. He was also sort of glad that Ed came back, he chuckled at the look Ed had on his face when he returned. "Lucky for him I was there, he would _never_ have figured out where he was."

"I'm going to find her, I will," Ed said, "I want to know that you're okay with that." He jumped slightly when he felt a hand on his shoulder; he turned to see Wrath standing next to him.

"I think you should go now, I'm pretty sure she wants you to find your mother as well."

"Right, so where are you going to go now?"

"I'm going to go kill Gluttony; he's the last of the homunculi left."

"Okay, good luck with that Wrath."

"Good luck finding your mother." Ed smiled as he and Wrath shook hands. Wrath turned and walked away.

00000000000000000

"So, maybe we could try to find Ed's mom?" Al asked.

"There would be no point to doing that," Winry stated.

"Why wouldn't there be?"

"Ed's not here, obviously, and we don't want to bother the woman who was his mom at a time like this." Pinako walked into the room.

"It's simple, if his mom didn't desire to be found by anyone then it would be bad to hunt her down," Pinako stated, "Not only that, with Edward gone, it would only make things worse."

"I bet if Ed were here he'd want to find her no matter what," Izumi said with a smile. Izumi turned to look out the window, "Oh yeah, he's definitely the type who would want to search for his mom."

"Too bad he's not here anymore," Winry said while fighting back some tears. She heard Izumi chuckle softly, she was about to ask what was so funny but she decided against doing so.

"Winry, come with me," Pinako said, "I want your help in the kitchen. Besides, you need to get up and move around you know."

"I know, but it's really hard sometimes."

"Ed wouldn't want you to be depressed like this," Al said, "Even Lieutenant Hawkeye tries to do stuff to keep her spirits up. Remember, Colonel Mustang is gone." Winry sighed as she and Pinako went to the kitchen.

"It's hard for her," Izumi said, "When you lose the one you love and you think there's no hope then it's hard. Though, I wouldn't say there's no hope." Al noticed the smile Izumi had as she stared out the window, he sighed as he did not understand her smile. Al walked away to go into another room as Izumi stood up and walked to the door. She opened the door just as someone was about to knock, "Where have you been Edward Elric!"

"Uh, hello, teacher…" Ed said as he stared at her with wide eyes. Izumi quickly took Ed in a hug and smiled.

"Do you know how much trouble you've caused for us all?" Izumi chuckled as she stood up and turned around, "Winry, Pinako, Al, come in here!" Thinking there was danger all three ran into the room and stared at the guest standing next to Izumi with their mouths ajar. Winry was the first to break the silence.

"Edward Elric where have you been all this time, do you know how much grief you've given me! I had to sit around and wait for three whole months for you to show up!" Ed smiled softly as he walked over and hugged Winry.

"You really need to learn to relax, you're going to bust a vessel or something," Ed said.

"Ed, how did you manage to come back?" Al asked.

"I was on the other side of the gate," Ed said. He clenched his fists slowly, "Hoenheim had me transmute him in order to open the gate. I learned something very important from him and because of that he had me cross back over here."

"What did he tell you that was so important?" Pinako asked.

"Al, Winry, Pinako, Teacher, I need to go find my birth mother." With that four sets of eyes stared in shock with their mouths open.

"We didn't expect you to know that," Al said, "We were going to tell you."

"So you know about it?"

"Yes," Pinako stated, "In fact, it was your very birth mother that brought you to Tricia and Hoenheim." Ed glanced up quickly, so that's how he came to live there. "Unfortunately only I met the woman personally, and she was hidden."

"So that's it?"

"I know that you have the woman's hair and eyes, I could see that much inside her cloak, a strand of blond hair showed through. She sounded mature, so I assumed she was in her twenties. She wanted to keep you, she honestly wanted to keep you with her but she couldn't. She sounded really distressed but said she couldn't raise a son."

"I've figured that when I find her…I'm going to change my last name to hers."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I want to, I should go to Central and tell the Colonel I'm back. In fact, he can probably help me find my mom!"

"You won't find him at Central," Al said, "He's not there any longer, he was stationed somewhere else."

"Well okay then, what about Hawkeye?"

"Yeah, she's still there."

"Then I'll go alert her, I'm sure she'd be happy to know I'm back. She might even be able to help me find my mom!"

* * *

There is that chapter, a little buildup on the plot centered around Ed for this chapter, hope you enjoyed it! Stay tuned for the next chapter


	5. New Memories

Riza's Son

Disclaimer: If I owned Fullmetal Alchemist, wouldn't my name be Hiromu Arakawa? As well as me being much richer than I am!

A/N: This is before the movie takes place, though Roy still leaves to go to the north, the events of the move do not and will never happen. Also, Al never loses his memory; he regains it when he gains consciousness. Ed _does_ transfer to the other world.

Chapter 5 ("New Memories")

"Well, It's good that you're feeling better Roy," Naomi said.

"Yeah, I'm still under a little shock," Roy said quietly, "But you've helped me out quite a bit." Naomi nodded her head and smiled.

"Okay, I want you to stick around here, I have to go shopping and get some food." She noticed Roy's eyes widen for a quick second, "You will be okay, won't you?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking about Riza…"

"Understandable." Roy leaned back in a chair and closed his eyes, all these years, had he known he would never have let Riza give up her baby. He could have been more determined to leave with Riza. Naomi looked at him with a frown, almost as if she knew what he was thinking, "Roy, there was nothing you could do. Remember that, and try to think on something else."

"Thank you."

"I suspect you're going to go to Central tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Well then the guest bedroom is ready for you."

"I appreciate that."

"Of course, I am happy to help you out."

"How long do you think you'll be gone for?"

"Not long at all."

"Okay." Naomi smiled as she walked out of the house and drove to the store.

00000000000000

"He's not here!" Riza shouted.

"Riza, calm down," Havoc said, "We'll find him."

"Thank you for coming with me Havoc, it means a lot to me right now."

"Well, I'm glad to help you out."

"This very night sixteen years ago was when the rape occurred, I've never liked to be out of my house or alone at night on this date." Havoc nodded and gave Riza a quick friendly hug.

"As long as I can help you to feel better then that's good."

"Thanks."

"Okay, so if the Colonel isn't at the base, where do you suspect he'd be?"

"I don't know."

"Well, while we're here what do you want to do, wait for him to show up?"

"Maybe, I mean he's not at his base, he's not where his apartment would be…"

"Come to think of it, his apartment was cleaned out."

"Yeah, I thought he would have unpacked his boxes but even the boxes themselves were missing. The house looked abandoned!"

"Do you suspect he'll be going back there?"

"I wish." Riza sat down and crossed her arms, "It's kind of cold here."

"Well then, let's go someplace warm," Havoc helped Riza to her feet with a smile.

"I want to go to the store actually…"

"Why?"

"I have some…items I need to pick up from the store." Havoc raised his eyebrow.

"Care to explain?"

"Fifteen years ago I was sent to pick up some groceries; I wanted to buy Roy some cookies he liked."

"Wow, you were getting him cookies back then?"

"I bought them in one of those containers and I would always bake them, it was just something I started doing for him."

"You really did care about him I guess."

"Ever since the incident I had not done this, but I used to imagine Roy and myself together. Wedding day, dances, whatever it was you could think of." Havoc smiled as Riza remembered those things.

"You want them to happen, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Well then Riza, let's go to the store and get Roy some cookies, are you going to bake them?"

"Yes." As they headed for the store, Riza went on to explain how the cookies would be packed with chunky chocolate chips, macadamia nuts, and they would have a little caramel to put on top when they were done baking.

"It sounds like you really are devoted to those cookies."

"Oh yes, more than you know!" They walked into the store and found all the supplies they needed.

"So, where are you going to cook these? Is this your original recipe?"

"I have no idea and yes, it happens to be. Did I mention they have some other flavoring than the caramel? They're delicious!" Once they bought the cookies they heard someone calling out to the customers.

"Customers, we are having a celebration today, in this we will give one customer the opportunity to make something of their own invention!" Before he even finished Riza had dashed from Havoc's side and right next to the Chef."

"Sir, I want to bake some of my cookies, it's really important to me! I have to make them for somebody special to me."

"Well, okay, you're…the first customer up actually…" Both the Chef and Havoc stared in awe at the speed that Hawkeye took to get to the place.

"Thank you so much; and I'll even let you taste them!" Riza took out the materials and started cooking as Havoc walked to the kitchen area and watched the cooking. He noticed another customer watching, but she wasn't watching the food, she was staring at Riza with wide eyes and her mouth ajar. Havoc rubbed the back of his head as he walked over to the lady.

"Uh, miss, can I help you with something?" The lady shook her head as Riza put the cookies into the oven.

"Riza Hawkeye is that you!" The woman shouted, catching both Havoc and Riza off guard. Riza looked over and stared at the woman, unsure of how to act.

"Naomi…" Riza said quietly. She looked to the oven; she had some time before she had to take the cookies out. She walked over to Havoc and Naomi.

"Do you two know each other?" Havoc asked.

"Yes Havoc, she was one of the nurses that I had fifteen years ago…The one that delivered my baby." Havoc's eyes turned wide.

"It's been a while Riza, how are you after all these years?" Naomi asked.

"I'm doing okay; although I can't stop thinking about that horrible man."

"That makes since, I'd imagine any woman that went through what you did would still be bothered about it after time. So, you're making your own original cookies?"

"Yes, chocolate chip, white macadamia cookies with caramel sauce on top after their done. Also I have a very secret flavoring that I give them, so far everybody who's ever tried them loves them!"

"Oh, they sound so good, if I didn't think I had to hurry back home I would wait for them to finish! You said you were making them for someone, who?" Riza smiled softly.

"Roy Mustang." Naomi coughed slightly.

"Why didn't I think of that, are you looking for him?"

"Yes, I want to find him, there's something I need to tell him."

"Oh yeah, I definitely agree with you on that…"

"Do you know him?" Riza asked with hope filling her voice.

"Yes, we've become friends today; I'm sort of taking care of him."

"Really, did something happen to him?"

"In a way, yes," Naomi said while wincing somewhat. Havoc looked bewildered; apparently it was a small world.

"What happened to the Colonel?" Havoc asked.

"We were talking earlier today when we got onto the subject of Doctor Rockbell." Riza felt her start to pale. "We were talking about the last baby I ever delivered and neither of us knew we were talking about you…"

"Did Roy find out?" Riza asked, emotion flooding her eyes.

"Yes, he did once he put two to two together." Havoc silently gulped, he wasn't sure what to make of this conversation so he just stepped back and decided to let the women talk things out.

"What did he do when he found out?"

"Oh, well he dropped his fork." Riza actually chuckled a little at Naomi's humorous tone, "Then I believe he started to feel lightheaded. When I helped him up he must have become dizzy and fainted."

"Where is he now?"

"Right now he's actually at my house, I had to take him there because it was closest to our position. He needed rest and he's planning to go back to Central tomorrow, actually to find you."

"At least he's okay."

"Yes, and I think he'll be ecstatic to see you. He may also be asking a few questions of course."

"H-how did he respond though when he found out?"

"I'll let him answer that for you. He loves you though, he considered himself to be a fool for leaving you behind and so he was going to go back to Central and get reinstated and find you. He stayed in the house all day so I had to go to his apartment and get all his boxes out of the house since he's moving back there."

"So that's why the apartment was empty," Havoc said briefly.

"He never even unpacked his items, so that made it easy for me," Naomi said, "I'm glad you showed up though, what brings you to the store?"

"I needed to get Roy some cookies," Riza said quietly, "I haven't done it in a long time. I would always bake them but I never gave them to Roy after what had happened."

"Okay, well, I'm going to stay until their done so I can get you back to my apartment, plus I'm really wanting to taste one of those cookies, they smell great!"

"Oh! It's time to get them out of the oven!" Riza walked over to the oven put a mitt on and took the cookies out. Havoc sniffed the air and smiled.

"Man those really do smell good," Havoc said. Riza smiled as she put the cookies on the counter, she looked to Havoc and Naomi who were gazing at the cookies.

"Do you two want to help me put the caramel on them?" Riza asked with a smile. Havoc and Naomi quickly rushed over to Riza and she gave them each a bottle of caramel sauce. The three of them then put the caramel on a batch of twenty six cookies. "All done, I just know Roy will love these!"

"Oh, I believe it," Naomi and Havoc said together. The chef brought over a cookie tray to put the freshly baked cookies on and a plastic lid to cover them.

"Those do smell lovely, you are a good cook!"

"Do you want to try one sir?" Riza asked.

"I'm sorry, but as the chef, I'm not really supposed to eat the foods that others bake. Take them to the one you made them for.

"Okay, but he can't eat them all, just look at how many there are!" Everybody laughed a little at that as they placed the lid over the container and left the store. Riza let Havoc and Naomi try a cookie as they drove toward Naomi's apartment.

"These are _so_ _good!_" Naomi exclaimed as she took a bite out of her cookie.

"How come you never told us you were a good cook?" Havoc asked, "We would have asked you to bring us these cookies every day!" Riza chuckled softly.

"That, Havoc, is the reason I never told you." Riza said as Naomi laughed. Riza smiled as she looked ahead, this day was usually spent alone and usually was the worst day of the year, but today seemed to be the best since the incident so long ago. They pulled up to Naomi's apartment and walked into her home.

"Roy, we're home!" Naomi exclaimed.

"What do you mean by that," Roy said from another room, "And you woke me up!" Naomi rolled her eyes while Riza laughed. Havoc just stood there and shook his head.

"Hey, Colonel, get out of bed and get in here!" Havoc called out. It was not long at all before they saw Roy running into the living room.

"Havoc…Riza!" Roy exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, look what I found stumbling around," Naomi said with a smile. Riza smiled and had a tear in her eye.

"Roy…I-I made you some cookies!" Riza said quickly as she set the box on a table and took a cookie out.

"Riza, I don't know what to say, I mean, I should never have left…I'm so-" Roy was interrupted when Riza put a cookie into his mouth. He bit down on the warm cookie and savored the taste. "Ah, it's delicious; I haven't tasted this in a long time…"

"I saw her baking cookies at the store, apparently they were having some kind of event and she was the first person up there. She made them for you, said she hadn't made them for you in a long time." Roy looked at Riza and smiled, right now this woman had no clue how happy he was to see her. He wanted to take her in his arms and never let go, Riza of course was probably thinking the same thing.

"Now I know it looks bad, me being in another woman's house, but it's _not_ what you think." Havoc snickered, Naomi rolled her eyes and Riza smiled softly.

"I know that Roy," Riza said with a smile, "I couldn't be happier knowing that you're here actually. Only because if it were someone I didn't know then I wouldn't have bothered to talk to her about you and she wouldn't have either…Roy, I think we should talk about something." Roy had taken another cookie from the tray and ate it. "I see you like those."

"Riza, how come you quit baking them for me? I've always loved these and you know it. As for talking, I do believe there is something I should do first."

"What is that?" Riza asked while looking at Roy with amusement as he ate a cookie. She never knew why she quit making them. She was taken by surprise when Roy put his arm around her waist and he pulled her close to him, "Roy?"

"Can you forgive me for leaving you behind like the selfish idiot that I was? I was so wrapped up in my past that I didn't see things correctly."

"Of course I forgive you, you know…running away from your past never helps, it only follows you and once it finds you it probably will threaten you again, the only way to truly deal with it is to face it." Riza knew Roy didn't get the hidden meaning behind that, he didn't know that she was talking about Archer. Roy smiled as he hugged her close to his body.

"Tell me Riza, if this bothers you." Riza let a few tears roll down her face. Of course he was talking about the incident; Riza had never been this close to another man since then. He wanted to make sure she felt comfortable as he hugged her.

"Not with you it doesn't." To Riza, she felt secure in his arms, she felt as though he would protect her and nothing would harm her. It was of course, a gentle embrace, far from that of what Archer did to her. She lifted her eyes to meet Roy's gaze and didn't notice that Naomi and Havoc slipped out of the room, if not the apartment all together. She wondered if he knew this was the very same night that the incident happened many years ago, of course he knew, he had to. She took the night off every single year and she always wanted to spend it alone. She felt like she would melt when Roy gave her a smile, it was a much softer and gentler smile than Archer gave her. Riza bit her lips and pressed them together, a gesture that Roy did catch. Roy put his and on Riza's chin and tilted it upwards.

"Riza, I love you more than anything in this world, and don't even ask me if I'm mad at you about anything. There is and was nothing you could do to make me mad at you."

"If I hadn't declined your offer…" Riza felt him brush away her tears with his thumb and then place his thumb on her lips.

"You couldn't have known what would have happened; you had no way of knowing. Don't dwell on it."

"Don't you think that I'm…that I'm a…"

"Riza, do you want to know what I think about you?" Riza slowly nodded as she felt herself beginning to melt under Roy's gaze and smile. "I think that you are the most beautiful, most precious woman that was put on this earth. You're an angel and I've always thought that and I always will. Whether you're a virgin or not has no effect on my love for you."

"That means a lot Roy…I was afraid of how you'd react, I always was afraid you wouldn't love me and so I never told you…I tried to stop loving you but I couldn't…"

"I'm glad," Roy gave off a smirk that made Riza come close to fainting. "You know, as far as I'm concerned, you're still a virgin, and with a very bad memory."

"Very bad first kiss too…"

"You've had a first kiss, when did this happen?"

"Roy!"

"I know when it happened, it hasn't happened just yet. Riza, your first kiss will only be a kiss that you consent to. One that you want, nobody can take a kiss from you and nobody can take your virginity away from you unless you yourself allow that to happen, do you understand?" Riza nodded slowly as Roy smiled once more. "Good, now, you only have the memory of a kiss that you did not want, it was not a real kiss. Riza, will you permit me and give me the honor of giving you your first kiss and erasing that horrid memory?"

"Yes." Riza nodded her head and Roy brought his lips to hers. She felt her body shake upon contact, this kiss was so gentle, and she loved how Roy was taking everything slowly and with care. She felt something warm flow up her spine and throughout her entire body, this was a feeling that she hadn't experienced before, the feeling of pure ecstasy. She knew he couldn't erase what had happened, he knew it as well, but she knew that he was trying to replace the memory of what happened with something good. Now, she felt she had an appropriate memory. Roy's soft kiss ended as he brought up his head, for the first time Riza felt as if she wanted more, that she didn't want the kiss to end. She took a breath and looked into Roy's eyes. They were soft and warm and they only stared into her eyes. Unlike Archer, whose eyes were cold, unfeeling and loose. Roy had only care, concern and love as he held her, he was determined to replace some of the hurt that the man gave her. His hand tenderly caressed her cheek and his arm was held protectively around her waist.

"I never told you, I was impregnated back then." Roy nodded understandably, he would listen to her and let her tell him when she thought it was right, that's what he decided. "The man that raped me…He killed my baby…I was foolish to want to give him away because of my fears…"

"Riza, again, you had no way of knowing. I'm glad you told me this though, and I want you to know, I love you no matter what. You were only fifteen, you were young, you were afraid so you did what you thought was best. That was to give the baby to another home, you had no idea that the man that did this to you would be back. You had no control over it; it's just a painful reminder to a painful memory. Do you understand?" Riza nodded her head once more.

"Roy…I want a new memory…" Riza said softly.

"What is that?"

"Nothing can ever erase what happened, but I do want another memory, is that wrong? Does that make me selfish?"

"No Riza, far from it," Roy said softly, "You don't need to hold on to the memory that wasn't good."

"Then…could you give me a new memory. I've always wanted to save myself for the right person…I think…I know I found the one that I want to share the memory with."

"I don't want to take advantage of you Riza, you know that, right?"

"Yes, and that's one reason that I love you so much, you care so much about me…"

"Riza, do you know what I was planning to do when I got back to Central?"

"What?"

"I was going to buy the biggest diamond ring that I could find, and I was going to ask you to be my wife."

"You're talking in past tense…"

"It's because you're here, now if you want me to do this, then I want to know that you will stand by my side from here till eternity. I want to know if you will give me your hand so that I can make you my bride. You are and have always been the only woman that I have ever loved, and so I want you to stay with me forever, just say the word and I will never let you go and no harm will ever come to you." Riza now had tears in her eyes, but she was smiling and tears of joy were rolling down her face.

"Yes, of course I'll marry you, I love you so much." Roy smiled as he brought his lips to hers once more, he then lifted her off her feet and carried her into the bedroom where they would spend the rest of the night together.

* * *

Well the end of this chapter was a bit cheesy. No way will it end here though, hope you enjoyed it and stick around for the next chapter!


	6. Eternal Flame

Riza's Past

Disclaimer: If I owned Fullmetal Alchemist, wouldn't my name be Hiromu Arakawa? As well as me being much richer than I am!

A/N: This is before the movie takes place, though Roy still leaves to go to the north, the events of the move do not and will never happen. Also, Al never loses his memory; he regains it when he gains consciousness. Ed _does_ transfer to the other world.

Chapter 6 (Eternal Flame)

* * *

Havoc yawned as he stepped into the kitchen the next morning, "Man, last night was interesting. Who knew Roy was here."

"I did," Naomi said with an enthusiastic smile. Havoc raised his eyebrow.

"Are you always this cheery in the morning?"

"Well of course I am. I've always been a morning person."

"I see…So, how old were you when you first Met Riza? You seem pretty young."

"I was only a little older than Riza; I was more of an apprentice than a nurse back then."

"I see."

"So what did you do last night?"

"I read a book, got caught up reading it then finally went to bed around midnight." Naomi chuckled in response.

"I went to bed around nine; I was tired as you can guess!"

"Well, you did say you had been taking care of the Colonel all day, so I imagine you'd be pretty tired." Naomi and Havoc laughed then looked at the tray full of cookies sitting on the counter.

"I moved those in here this morning, when did Roy and Riza go to sleep last night?"

"I don't know. They were up talking for some time." Havoc thought back to last night, he and Naomi had seen Roy and Riza share a kiss together. "I think Roy was just what the doctor ordered for Riza." Naomi smiled and nodded her head. "Last night was the night that Riza had that incident so long ago."

"Well then, I'd say Roy was what she needed." Naomi looked up to the clock and back to Havoc, "They are perfect for each other. It's nine o'clock; do you think we should wake them up?"

"Well that depends, the next train to Central does leave in a few hours."

"When I woke up Roy was awake. I saw him in the kitchen getting a drink. He told me that he was going back into the bedroom and lay next to Riza until she woke up."

"Oh, well that's nice of him, actually I think he should."

"Yeah, lets her know he's going to stay by her side and not leave her."

"They deserve each other. So, Roy's actually going to move back to Central?"

"Yes, he said he never actually sold his home yet."

"He's going to be reinstated as a Colonel when he gets there, General Grumman made sure of that. I called the General last night as well, he said he was excited."

"I imagine a lot of people, including Riza, will be happy."

"Oh yeah," Havoc said with a smile as he took a slice of bacon from a plate on the counter, "I called several of our friends down there to let them know we might be back today. They were all excited, and guess what. Now their all out buying party supplies!" Naomi laughed in response.

"That sounds great, I'm glad that Roy has so many people that care for him."

"Yes, of course my friends told me there was someone else in Central…They didn't tell me who exactly, they said that the Colonel and Riza would be surprised."

"That sounds nice."

"You know, I'll admit, I was awake a little earlier. I snuck a peek into the room that Roy and Riza were sleeping in, it was definitely a sight. They looked cute in a way."

"I think they are."

"Well, it was a nice sight to see. The Colonel was actually sleeping on his back and Riza was resting her head and arm on his chest. I had to close the door carefully for fear of waking them and stirring them from that position."

"I think that's a lover's position, oh they're so cute together!"

"Are you guys talking about us?" Roy stated. Havoc and Naomi turned to see Roy and Riza standing next to each other in the doorway.

"I see you're awake!" Naomi said quickly. Naomi then ran toward Riza and took her arm, she then pulled Riza to the couch and sat down. "Okay, spill it."

Havoc chuckled and Roy shook his head. Havoc patted Roy's back and then walked him over to the kitchen table, "So, what happened last night?"

"Lieutenant…" Havoc sighed. It was obvious that Roy did not want to talk about it, confirmation enough for Havoc.

"Did she allow that?"

"Do you have to ask that?"

"No, I suppose not. I know you would never do anything to hurt Riza. You're going to treat her right I assume."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"That's good; I then assume you did this because you love her."

"Havoc, do you honestly have to ask if I love Riza?" Roy let out a sigh, "Why would you, who has seen us constantly, doubt my feelings for Riza. I love her more than this world."

"You left her behind once, Roy," Havoc crossed his arms, "Because of that you put her through great distress."

"I will never leave her again!" Roy said quickly, "I will not cause her any pain whatsoever!" Havoc leaned back and smiled.

"Good, but listen here, if you _do_ ever cause her pain again or leave her behind, then I will personally hunt you down and take you out." Havoc lifted his hand, his index finger outstretched and thumb sticking up, he jerked his hand back in shooting motion, "Do you understand?"

"Yes, you have my word that if I ever hurt Riza then you can kill me on the spot."

"I hope I never have to do that, and personally, I don't think I ever will." Havoc smiled and Roy nodded.

"Who was the person that hurt her?"

"You don't need to worry about that."

"Are you sure?"

"The man is dead."

"What happened to him?"

"Riza shot him. The man that did what he did to Riza was Frank Archer."

"Archer?" Roy looked down and felt his muscles tighten, "I never did like him."

"Okay Riza, spill it," Naomi said.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Riza said with a slight blush.

"Aw, but I want to know how it went."

"It went fine…Roy was…very gentle." Riza looked toward the ground with the blush still on her face.

"Well that's good to hear."

"He was making sure that I felt comfortable with everything…"

"That's what he should do."

"He proposed to me as well." Riza shifted her eyes toward Naomi who was grinning brightly, Naomi let out a huge squeal causing Riza to jump. Roy and Havoc quickly ran into the room.

"What's going on?" Havoc asked.

"Is everything alright?" Roy asked quickly. Naomi smiled and ran over to Roy.

"You're such a softie, you know that right?"

"I-I am not a softie!" Havoc and Naomi both laughed in response.

"When is the wedding?" Naomi asked quickly.

"Oh, you're getting married?" Havoc asked, "Maes would be so proud!" Roy looked over at Riza as if to say help, Riza only smiled back at him causing him to let out a sigh.

"We need to go to Central!" Roy walked over to Riza and sat next to her, "How are you feeling today?"

"Very good actually," Riza said with a smile. Riza looked over to Naomi, "We actually did a lot of talking last night and this morning, we're going to have a small wedding, and as soon as possible."

"Yeah, pretty much," Roy said, "You're going to be our best man, Havoc." Havoc smiled widely.

"Yes!" Naomi chuckled lightly as Havoc nearly jumped into the air.

"Oh, and I decided that Gracia will be the maid of honor, and you'll get to be a bridesmaid Naomi."

"I will? That's great!" Naomi exclaimed.

"You should come to Central with us," Roy said, "Find a hotel if you want or stay with someone."

"I think Gracia wouldn't mind having you stay over at her house," Riza said.

"Okay, well if we are leaving now then it'd be a good idea to start getting your boxes in the car. At least there are not that many things that you have."

"Yeah, I didn't have that many items to bother with, the military gives me the furniture and stuff."

**-NEW SCENE-**

"Come on, everything has to be perfect!" Gracia exclaimed. She had all of Roy's prior subordinates running around the room.

"You're a slave driver woman!" Heymans Breda said.

"I don't care, that thing needs to be at the top, not the side!" Breda felt a tug on his uniform, he looked down to see Elycia.

"Mr. Breda, why is the banner spelled wrong?"

"What, I painted it wrong?" Breda looked up and saw Roy's name starting with the letter 'P.'

"Fix it!" Breda gasped as Elycia walked off.

"You're just like your mother!"

"Breda." Breda looked over to see Vato Falman.

"What?"

"I just got a call from Havoc; he says they're on their way. Also, Roy and Riza will be getting married in a few days."

"Oh, I see." Kain Fuery walked into the room.

"Ed's going to bring Roy here from the office," Fuery said with a smile, "I don't know how we managed to get Ed on this though!"

"Why are you talking?" Gracia said quickly, "If they're on their way here then you need to be working!"

"Havoc's going to bring Riza here by the way," Falman said before running off. Fuery saluted and then ran off leaving Breda alone with Gracia.

"Aw man!" Breda exclaimed, "No fair!"

-**NEW SCENE-**

"Okay, now where did they disappear to?" Roy asked, "We get off the train and then they vanish!" Roy sighed as he walked through Central HQ. Roy guessed they went to the office while he was going to the main part of HQ to get his rank back.

"Roy Mustang, welcome back!" A voice said. Roy turned around to see a short elderly man smiling at him.

"General Grumman!" Roy stood and saluted the General.

"The higher ups were informed of your arrival, they told me to hand you this slip and you will find your new uniform in your office. It's good to have you back Colonel Mustang." General Grumman saluted, "I will see you later." Roy watched as Grumman walked off, Roy looked at the paper and smiled.

_Colonel Roy Mustang_

"It feels good," Roy said silently as he walked to his old office, he stopped in front of the door and saw garter hanging from the top. "Was that really necessary?" He opened the door and when he walked into the room his uniform was tossed in his face.

"Good to see you Mustang." Roy blinked as he took the uniform off his face, he saw Edward sitting on his desk with his arms crossed. Ed jumped off the desk and walked over to Roy. "Go put on your uniform." Roy blinked as he walked to the restroom to change. Roy walked back out and still saw Ed.

"You're still here?"

"What, do you think I'm a hallucination or something?"

"I thought you were _gone_!"

"Yeah, I'll be gone when you start dreaming." Roy smirked in response.

"Well then short stuff, how have you been?"

"Who are you calling so small that he can't be seen with a telescope!"

"Yep, it's you alright."

"Come on Colonel, we need to go." Roy looked around and saw his subordinates were nowhere to be found.

"Where exactly are we going and where's Riza and Havoc?"

"If you want to see them, then move your sorry butt and let's go." Roy followed Ed out of the building and walked to another building. "Damn, how did I get pulled into doing this?" Ed thought to himself. When they walked in it was pitch black, "Hey, where's the light!" Ed exclaimed.

"Do you need me to light things up?"

"No, that'll be fine Colonel." Suddenly the lights turned on and everybody jumped out of hiding. Balloons, confetti and a huge banner came down

"Welcome back Colonel Roy Mustang!" Everyone shouted, nearly knocking both Ed and Roy off their feet. Ed looked over to Roy who was still in shock. Ed walked away and Roy stood in place as the lights dimmed. Roy raised his eyebrow as everybody formed a circle, music began to play and Roy felt himself being pushed toward everyone.

"Hey, Ed, I can walk you know."

"Yeah, well I'm speeding things up, I was told to do this anyway!" Ed said quickly. Ed pushed Roy into the circle, Roy walked in the middle of everybody.

"This is a big circle," Roy said, "Did you guys plan all this?"

"Yeah, they did," Riza said with a smile. Roy looked over to see Riza step inside the circle and walk to the center where Roy was. She had a long elegant dress while wearing her hair down. Roy got the hint and took her hand.

"I take it we are going to dance? In that case, shall I have this dance?" Riza chuckled softly and nodded.

_Close your eyes  
Give me your hand  
Darling, do you feel  
My heart beating?  
Do you understand?  
Do you feel the same  
Or am I only dreaming?  
Is this burning?  
An eternal flame_

Roy then gently brought Riza close to him and put his right hand on the small of her back. He then placed his left hand on her upper back. Riza sighed contently as she wrapped her arms around Roy's neck.

_I believe it's meant to be darling  
I watch you when you're sleeping  
You belong with me  
Do you feel the same  
Or am I only dreaming? _

_But is this burning  
An eternal flame_

Riza gazed into Roy's eyes as they slow danced, "I wonder who chose this song." Roy said with a smile.

"I did of course," Riza said with a smile.

"I would never have guessed. You have great taste in music, Riza."  
_  
Say my name  
Sun shines through the rain  
Of all life so lonely  
Then come and ease the pain  
I don't want to lose this feeling_

Riza smiled as she rested her head on Roy's shoulder, she never felt happier, having Roy back with her, knowing she'd be safe with him, she didn't know if she could have gone another day without him.

_Say my name  
Sun shines through the rain  
Of all life so lonely  
Now come and ease the pain  
I don't want to lose this feeling_

Winry smiled brightly and looked over to Ed, "Why don't we dance with them?" Ed chuckled softly as he looked to Winry.

"This is their dance, their song, they deserve this time alone and with no others on the dance floor," Ed said with a smile.

Okay, you're right!"

_Close your eyes  
Give me your hand, darling  
Do you feel my heart beating?  
Do you understand?  
Do you feel the same  
Or am I only dreaming?  
Or is this burning?  
An eternal flame_

Riza knew the song itself told about her life more than any other song, she felt as though she herself were singing the song. "I love you Roy," She said quietly.

"I love you as well Riza." Roy and Riza swirled around in circles, their bodies and souls meshing together as one. No distractions, no mistakes, one breath and one mind.

_  
Close your eyes  
Give me your hand, darling  
Do you feel my heart beating?  
Do you understand?  
Do you feel the same  
Or am I only dreaming?  
Or is this burning?  
An eternal flame  
_

"I will never leave you again Riza," Roy said softly, "I have made that mistake once, and it will be the last time I make that mistake. When I heard what had happened to you it was then I realized what a fool I was. I needed to find you and make it up to you."

"You've made it up to me already," Riza said softly. "If there was ever a person better for me than you, then I don't know who it is." Riza lifted her head and held it about an inch away from Roy's head. All were eyes on them, their eyes on each other. Riza could feel her heart begin to beat faster almost with rapid procession, Roy smiled knowingly.

_  
Close your eyes  
Give me your hand, darling  
Do you feel my heart beating?  
Do you understand?  
Do you feel the same  
Or am I only dreaming?  
Is this burning?  
An eternal flame_

Riza closed her eyes as her body shifted slightly upwards, her body pressed against Roy's and her lips met his. They didn't hear the cheers from the crowd, they didn't see the applause. They held their stance with their eyes closed only feeling the other's heart beat in the other's chest. A moment that was due for a long time. Riza knew now that she could finally relax and recover from an age old tragedy. The two lovers held their kiss until the song came to an end

_Close your eyes  
Give me your hand, darling  
Do you feel my heart beating?  
Do you understand?  
Do you feel the same  
Or am I only dreaming?_

_Is this burning?  
An eternal flame_

* * *

There is the chapter, I felt that that is their song, it's perfect for them. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, more to come!


	7. The Third Eye

Riza's Past

Disclaimer: If I owned Fullmetal Alchemist, wouldn't my name be Hiromu Arakawa? As well as me being much richer than I am!

A/N: This is before the movie takes place, though Roy still leaves to go to the north, the events of the move do not and will never happen. Also, Al never loses his memory; he regains it when he gains consciousness. Ed _does_ transfer to the other world.

* * *

Chapter 7 (The third eye)

"Damn it Frank, what did you do to yourself you idiot!" A voice shouted as to hands grabbed the grass on the ground. A man was kneeling in front of a tombstone. The man looked to the tombstone with a groan.

_Frank Archer_

"How could you let this happen to yourself?" The man asked, "You were always a stupid druggie, I hope you know that! You and Kimblee should _never_ have joined the military! Though I suppose if you didn't you may have ended up like the rest of your gang did. They had justice given to them for their crimes, either that or drinking themselves to death. It seems you still ended the same way, probably. Can I say I _actually_ hoped that you, my brother would have been different and that it wouldn't end in death? You filthy Bastard, you couldn't have been the slightest bit respectable or have some dignity in your life like Kimblee, though he himself was part of your gang, but no you had to ruin everything for yourself sixteen years ago!" Devon Archer stood up from his brother's grave stone with a sneer. "You didn't think I knew, did you. You didn't think I saw what you did in your filthy little gang. You and Kimblee, and others, were always running around buying and selling drugs, blowing things up, all the way to raping innocent girls! That's right, I was there that day, I followed you two into that alleyway, and I suppose you didn't hear my dog barking. You sent your filthy rat off and decided to rape that young woman."

Devon paused for a brief second, "You were still my brother though, even though I never acted like a proper elder sibling to you, I still loved you. Now you're dead, I don't know who did this to you, but when I find them…I'll kill them!" Devon walked away from the grave in what seemed like a furious rage. He knew he couldn't do much, he wasn't an alchemist he knew that and he didn't have any military training. All things considered, he could still aim a gun and kill something with it. He did know how to fight in hand to hand combat as well. All he had to do was find out who was responsible for putting his younger brother in the ground, and kill that person.

Frank had been found in front of the Fuhrer's home three months ago, he was found in the position that stated he was leaving Bradley's home. It was said that he was responsible for the Fuhrer's death. Investigations revealed that the Fuhrer was without a doubt deceased; Selim Bradley claimed that his own father tried to kill him. Selim stated that his father had gone mad since everything was in flames, he didn't remember seeing anything other than his father inside the burning house though he remembered looking over and seeing his father on fire. Selim knew that Frank Archer had come to assassinate Fuhrer Bradley, but he also knew that someone saved him. That someone killed Frank. Devon's hands tightened, he hated that person. He didn't care if Frank tried to kill the Fuhrer; he only wanted the blood of the one that killed his dear brother. He chuckled at the things he would do to that person.

"First, I have to find out who it was." Devon tugged on his overcoat and got into his car in order to drive toward the Fuhrer's home. He got out of the car and walked toward the burnt home.

"Hey, who are you?" A voice asked. Devon looked over and saw Selim Bradley walking down the street.

"Have you come to see your father's house?"

"Yeah, I'm just on a walk and thought I'd come here, there's a lot of memories here!" Selim exclaimed. Selim when on a rant about his life and father and didn't even see Devon slip his hand under his coat and pull out a gun. Devon pointed the gun and fired a bullet, Selim's body fell backward as blood fell from the hole.

"He wanted to die..." Devon slowly stepped to where his brother's body had been found. He looked at the body of Selim; he realized that Selim could have told him if anyone else had been around. Devon was a perfectly normal human being, but he had two guns that were very useful. One gun was actually a normal gun and was used to kill; the other gun was used to kill only those who desired nothing but death. Those who craved another place, it saddened him that Selim wanted to die, but since Selim had not stood back up, it was apparent that his tormented soul was at rest. Devon sat on the porch of the mansion in silence, he remembered the fateful night that his brother raped that girl.

-_Flashback-_

"Hey bro, I'm going out, I'll see you later!" Frank said.

"Hey, you better not be going out for any more drugs or I'll have your head when you get back," Devon stated, "You're lucky mom and dad don't know."

"Screw them, I don't care, I'll do what I feel like!"

"You shouldn't talk about your family like that!"

"Well then, screw my family! I can do whatever the hell I want because I don't need anybody at all!"

"You think you and your gang rule the streets? Half of them are stupid drunks and the other half are getting into fights, it won't be long before they're dead!"

"See if I give a damn about what happens to them, all I need is my cousin and we alone make a damn good gang!"

"What are you going to do this time?"

"None of your business, we're just going to hang out somewhere."

"Well if all you're doing is hanging out then why do you care?"

"Why do you care? As I said, it is none of your business."

"If you keep up your actions, they're going to turn around on you, you do know that right?"

"What's the worse that could happen?"

"Simple, if you take a drug, the drug will turn right around and bite you in the butt."

"Yeah, whatever, everything comes full circle, is that what you're saying? Nothing's happened to me yet! If I were to go out and rape some pathetic sniveling chick, nothing would happen!"

"You better not rape anyone!"

"I didn't say I was going to."

"If you rape anyone, don't be surprised if she has a boyfriend who comes around and pummels you."

"Oh please, like that could ever happen, even if the chick herself were to come after me, Kimblee will blow her to smithereens!"

"How much are you willing to bet Kimblee won't be around if that happens?"

"That will never happen. My cousin and I are invincible!"

"You only think you are!"

"Look, I don't care if you have some strange sense of justice but if you don't step off of your damn high horse, then I'll have to put _you_ on my list of enemies!" With that Frank walked out of the door leaving Devon standing in shock. Devon growled slightly, why Frank couldn't be normal instead of some punk he did not know. It would have made his life a hell of a lot easier.

"I don't know what he's going to do, but I'd better follow him just to make sure he doesn't make good on his statement." Devon walked to his dog, it was a bulldog, he put the leash on the dog. "Okay Vito, we're going for a walk." Devon looked around, the night sky had appeared. Devon didn't see Frank anywhere, but he knew full well where Frank and Kimblee hung out. Devon walked toward a dark area of town slightly away from the town's store. When he got near an alleyway Vito had begun to bark. "Shh, be quiet. We don't want to alert anyone!" The streets had grown silent as he walked down a very long alleyway.

"Help me!" A girl screamed.

"What was that? Someone's in trouble?" Devon looked around and groaned, "Don't tell me Frank is causing trouble again."

"Somebody, please…No! Not there, leave me alone!" Devon saw Kimblee laughing as he ran past Devon without noticing.

"There went Kimblee; Frank must be up to something. Damn!" Devon started to tug on Vito's leash as he moved to a run.

"No, please, my father's an alchemist! My friend is too! Stop it!" Devon winced as the girl pleaded in between each sob. Devon was still not sure what his brother was up to and each step he took the longer the path seemed to be.

"He had better not be doing anything more than scaring that girl!"

"Nobody is going to help you babe, no one can hear you!" Frank exclaimed.

"No! Please no! I don't want this; I'm too young to have a baby!"

"What!" Devon screamed. He looked down at Vito who was running faster than Frank. "Vito, I'm going to release you, Frank won't know it's you. Go get him!" Devon released Vito's leash and the dog ran in a barking rampage. Devon followed in hot pursuit, only Vito was much farther than he was. Devon heard his brother scream and that's when Devon took a sigh of relief, Vito found his target. When Devon reached the girl, Vito was sitting next to her, she didn't seem to notice the dog or acknowledge the presence of Devon.

"S-someone help me," she whimpered softly.

"Damn it all Frank…You had to go and do this to some innocent girl. She looks like the daughter of the town alchemist, Mr. Hawkeye. I hope she's not." The girl was curled up in a fetal position, "So beautiful too. Damn that bastard brother of mine, this poor girl is going to have psychological damage for a long time. This might come back onto him tenfold for all I know." He looked down to see Vito going into a dark alley that met the alley. Devon walked down and saw a man who was foaming at the mouth, the man was dead. "One of Frank's gang members, it looks like a drug killed him, go figure." Devon looked over to see the girl pull herself up from the ground, he quickly slipped the leash onto Vito, "Let's make sure she arrives home safely and that Frank isn't still lurking about." The girl ran off in tears and Devon followed quickly behind, the girl didn't even realize he was following her. He looked at the house that she ran into and silently cursed himself, "The Hawkeye residence...Damn it…I wonder what his daughter's name is. No matter, I'd better go to back and talk to my brother." Devon walked slowly to the house and found that Frank had yet to return. He sat down in the living room chair and waited a full hour until Frank walked into the house.

"Hey Devon, how's it going?" Devon looked at Frank's leg and saw a bite mark.

"What happened there?" Devon was frowning but inside he was chuckling, apparently Vito had gotten his target.

"Nothing, just some damn dog bit me!"

"Oh, and I thought dogs loved you!"

"This one didn't," Frank said dryly, "Neither does your dog or the neighbor's dog…"

"Face it; dogs hate other dogs, especially the kind of dogs that are scum."

"Oh come on, you can't mean that can you?"

"So, what did you do tonight?" Devon asked as he ignored his brother's statement.

"You know, just hung out with Kimblee."

"Really, that's all? You didn't do anything?"

"Kimblee is going to take that state alchemist's test by the way!"

"So that's why he was staying drug free for some time now."

"Oh come on, we're not half as bad as our gang members!" Devon chuckled to himself.

"Yeah, I believe you, you and Kimblee are nothing but holy old saints!"

"Yeah, you got that right."

"Ah, and here I was worried you'd make good on your statement about raping someone." Devon stood up and started to walk away when Frank chuckled.

"Oh don't worry about that, I did." Devon shook his head and turned to Frank.

"Do you know who it was that you raped, or did you rape some random girl?"

"Do I know who it was? Of course I know who it was!" Devon raised his eyebrow at this, "I choose my victims nicely. Kimblee and I go out and we stalk the town, when we see something we like, we want to take it. That girl was Hawkeye's kid and we figured her for an easy target because that man is to busy teaching that stupid kid and not looking after his daughter! We could have raped her in his very home and he wouldn't have known it!" Devon could feel his blood boiling, so she was a predetermined victim, how could Frank be so insolent!

"You are a filthy bastard, you do know that right?"

"Yes, and I love it! You should have heard that chick scream! There was also this one spot that would make her squeal, I'm telling you-" Devon quickly punched Frank in order to shut him up.

"You've raped the town alchemist, do you know how stupid you are! If he finds out what you've done then he'll bring down the entire family!"

"He can't do anything to us and you know it."

"You sick bastard…"

The next day Devon was taking a walk when he bumped into Mr. Hawkeye himself, "Hello sir, how are you?" Devon asked.

"I'm troubled my friend, but it's nothing to worry about," Mr. Hawkeye said.

"Are you sure? What happened?"

"Come with me, there's a rock blockage somewhere that I need to get rid of on the edge of town." Devon nodded as he walked with Mr. Hawkeye and saw the stern look on his face. Devon decided to risk asking about his daughter.

"Mr. Hawkeye sir, I saw your daughter running around last night." He saw Mr. Hawkeye's face turn fierce as he slammed his fist into a stone wall causing it to split in half. Devon gulped slightly.

"My daughter came to me last night and said she nearly was run over, but I know it was a lie. My daughter was not nearly run over. She is more careful than that, plus a situation like that cause her to cry as much." Devon watched as the powerful alchemist stood in front of the rock blockage and used his power and caused the entire blockade do crumble in an instant. Devon shuddered he stared at the powerful and fierce looking man. Mr. Hawkeye turned to face Devon; he grabbed a nearby pole and transmuted it into a gun.

"What are you going to do with that?"

"I'm giving this special gun to you," Mr. Hawkeye said, "I want you to use it to establish justice. It will only work on those who are truly evil, and will kill them in an instant. It will also work to bring the troubled and tormented soul to peace and send them safely to the afterlife. They will feel no pain."

"W-why are you giving me this?"

"I feel like it, you look like a man who wants things to be right with this world."

"Yes sir, I appreciate this."

"Now, you said you saw my daughter, I know what she told me was a lie. I will not talk to her about whatever it is until she tells me the truth herself."

"Sir, my brother, Frank Archer, you know him right?"

"Yes, he leads the gang in this blasted town. Now that you've said that, I think I have an idea about what happened." Mr. Hawkeye put his hands to Devon's shoulders, "Was my daughter raped by your brother?" Devon did not know what to say, part of him knew he needed to tell the truth and the other part was afraid of the man, "Did your brother hurt my little girl?" Devon took a breath and nodded slowly.

"What are you going to do to him?"

"I should hunt him down is what I should do." Devon watched as Mr. Hawkeye slammed another fist into a stone wall and watched as a crack larger than the other appeared. "I will let him live, but mark my words, if he touches my daughter again I _will_ kill him. For punishment though, your family will be banished from this town. You do not need to leave if you don't want to."

"I understand sir, I wish it didn't have to be like that but I will accept it."

"That is good to hear son, now with that gun I gave you I want you to clean this town from your brother's gang. I intend to make sure these streets are safe for my daughter. She will have to tell me what happened to her on her own time."

"I understand, and I will make sure to clean these streets."

"Remember that if that gun shoots someone that does not truly want to die or they are not real criminals, then it won't have any effect on them. If anything, it would probably heal them of wounds in the time of battle."

"Thank you again Mr. Hawkeye."

-_End Flashback_-

Devon stared at the body of Selim Bradley, it was already starting to turn into soil for the ground, "Apparently the gun dissolves the body quickly as well. I am sorry I had to do that to you, but I could see that your soul was severely troubled and tormented." Devon stood up from the porch and walked inside the Fuhrer's burnt home. "I wonder what started this fire in the first place." Devon walked through the house and eventually found himself in the basement. His eyes widened as he saw massive amounts of blood and burn marks all over the room. "This is where it all happened I suppose."

Devon walked out of the house, he found nothing that told him who the killer of his brother was. "I know they say I have a weird sense of justice," Devon thought to himself as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. He looked through his sunglasses and stared into the sky. "They say I'm a ruthless killer, but I kill those who have killed others. They say I remind them of some other killer long ago, but I don't know about that. I am nothing like anyone else."

* * *

There it is, the antagonist of the story! He's supposedly modeled after Scar, so you should know that he's got a similar personality. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, stick around for the next.


	8. Mother

Riza's Past

Disclaimer: If I owned Fullmetal Alchemist, wouldn't my name be Hiromu Arakawa? As well as me being much richer than I am!

A/N: This is before the movie takes place, though Roy still leaves to go to the north, the events of the move do not and will never happen. Also, Al never loses his memory; he regains it when he gains consciousness. Ed _does_ transfer to the other world.

* * *

Chapter 8 (Mother)

"What is wrong with Lieutenant Hawkeye?" Ed asked. Riza was staring out the window with a tear going down her cheek. Roy sighed and looked at Ed.

"You're asking us to help you find your mother," Roy said, "There is nothing wrong with doing such a thing but it is a sensitive area for Riza."

"Why is that?"

"She had a son many years ago and that son was murdered."

"She had a son?"

"Yes, in fact we're driving to the place the child was buried at."

"Ed," Riza said quietly, "My son was born fifteen years ago, almost sixteen." Ed looked at Riza and frowned, "Frank Archer took advantage of me all those years ago, when I was only fifteen. He's also the one that killed my baby."

"I'm so sorry; I didn't know I was bringing up such a sore topic."

"It's okay Ed, just try not to do it again," Roy said with a smirk on his face. They parked the car and got out in front of a pole with a sign on it.

"I've been here before…" Ed said quietly, "When I returned from the other world I wound up here." Ed looked at Roy who held some flowers, he placed them in front of the pole.

"I don't know who you would have grown up to be," Roy said softly, "I don't know if you would have been famous or if you would have been rich." Roy, Riza and Ed were all standing in front of the pole with their eyes to the ground. Riza had tears in her eyes, even though she tried not to cry, she couldn't. Roy took her hand in his as his head was bowed, "All I know is that you're an angel. I'm sure you would have been really good looking; I think you would have inherited your mother's looks. I know you haven't met me. I only just learned about you." Roy gave a tiny smile, "If you could, I'd like you to let your mother know that she needs to be happy. I know it's hard to stand in front of a precious soul that didn't get the chance to live and I know it's hard to be happy." Roy knelt on the ground, "I was with your mom. I knew your mother fifteen years ago. Now I'm going to marry her, I love her very much. I want to know that it's okay with you."

"I never should have let my baby go…" Riza said quietly. Ed silently walked to the car and came back with a hammer and nails. Roy took them and took the sign off the post, "Roy, what are you doing?" Roy took out a new board and nailed it to the pole. He then read the words out loud.

"Javad Hawkeye. He was born to Ms. Riza Hawkeye several years ago. His life taken from him as an infant and now he plays beside all the other angels in the great above." Ed saw Riza's tears start to fall slightly more.

"Javad means eternal," Ed said quietly, "A hawk is something that is free. Javad Hawkeye, eternal freedom. Ms. Hawkeye. This baby is at peace, he is free from anything."

"I thought, I'd name you," Roy said once more talking to Javad's grave, "I felt you deserved a name. I felt that if I named you then you would find your eternal rest. Your spirit would be free from earth, that's what you wanted I'm sure, to have a name. I don't think you wanted to be known as 'unnamed' any longer. You deserved freedom." Roy smiled and looked up to Riza, "Your mother deserved freedom from the trauma she's been going through." Roy looked at the post once more, "She is a tough woman that's for sure. She did pretty well, masking her pain and hiding her fear all these years. Nobody should have to do that to themselves. I hope that I'll be able to give her everything she wants and more. Right now though, there is nothing she needs more than peace and her chains released." Roy stayed and gazed at the post. Riza watched on, not sure what else Roy would do.

Roy then smiled, "What is that Javad? You say I can marry your mother?" Roy said in a fun, happy voice, "You say you think I'll make a good husband for her?" Roy looked at Riza with wide eyes, she was smiling now. "I don't know Javad, are you absolutely sure? I mean I'm sure there are some better men out there. What! You say there's nobody better than her for me? Well then, I suppose I'll have to take your advice on that." Roy smiled as he slowly stood up and turned to Riza, "You know what, Riza?"

"What is it Roy?" Riza said with a chuckle, "You know how to make yourself look embarrassing by communicate to a grave?"

"No, I'd say that makes me look quite sane actually!" Riza closed her eyes and chuckled softly.

"Then what, what is it?"

"I'd say baby knows best."

"Really, and what does he know best about?" Riza raised her eyebrows and gave a smirk.

"That you are in fact the perfect woman for me and that I will _never_ let anything happen to you."

"Roy, I must say…you really know what to do and say to try and make me feel better."

"Am I able to make you feel better?"

"Of course you are."

"Well then, that's what I was hoping for!"

"Roy…Thank you for what you've done."

"Don't mention it; I'm happy to do it."

"I'm actually glad I didn't get my dad's gift of alchemy though."

"Why is that?"

"If I did, I probably would have tried to transmute Javad."

"Look, I want you to stop worrying so much, I know it's hard to do, but there's nothing you can do about it. Would Javad want you to be sad?"

"No, no he wouldn't."

"Of course not," Roy caressed Riza's cheek with his hand, "Things are looking up Riza. Things are looking up for all of us." Riza saw the gentle look in Roy's eyes; she wondered what she ever did to deserve him. She was still happy though, Roy was hers and nobody else was going to get him.

"I love you."

"I love you as well." Roy smiled and brought his face toward Riza's where their lips collided with each other. Roy brought his hand up Riza's back and rested it in her hair. He felt for Riza's hair clip and pulled it out letting Riza's hair fall on her shoulders. Riza didn't bother to worry about her hair, she was happy to let it down. She recalled when she was raped by Archer that she cut off her hair and left it that way for a long time until Roy managed to get all of his subordinates to agree that Riza needed to grow her hair out. If she wasn't in the middle of a lip-lock she would have laughed at the memory. Roy constantly told her she should grow her hair out but she never wanted to. Roy managed to get each of his subordinates and several other people to make a unanimous vote that she needed to grow her hair out. Roy told her she could wear a clip if she wanted to.

"Uh, guys?" Ed stated. Neither person could hear him. "Too busy making out to notice me are you. Well that figures." Roy moved his lips back but rested his forehead against Riza's, he let out a small smirk.

"You know, you're so beautiful with your hair down. What is that beautiful smell? You seem to be wearing a lovely perfume."

"I have a tropical perfume on."

"It smells great." Roy then kissed her lips once more and then moved to Riza's neck causing her to let out a moan.

"Yeah, you guys go ahead and make out, there's nothing wrong with it!" Ed said quickly, knowing both lovers weren't paying any attention to him.

"Riza, I don't believe you've ever met my older sister yet!"

"I thought I met all your family a long time ago?" Riza said as she and Roy released each other from their love hold.

"No, my sister's always been gone unlike my younger sister and parents!" Ed groaned and rolled his eyes

"Well, maybe I should meet her then."

"You two will love each other, I know you will."

"Did we just change destinations?" Ed asked.

"What ever do you mean Fullmetal?" Roy stated, "I fully intended to take Riza to my family!"

"Yeah that's admirable, but while I'm with you guys? I don't know if I could take on your family!"

"Oh relax, there's nothing wrong with my family!"

"Are they all giants like you?"

"Will you ever drink any milk and grow another foot?"

"Who are you calling short you giant?" Roy's eyebrow twitched.

"Who…are you calling…so tall that he can use a skyscraper as a toothpick?"

"Whatever, lets just go now. Oh, and if you two are going to start making out again, do it someplace else, not around me."

"Sure thing Edward, I'll be sure to tie you up and force you to watch Riza and I make out."

"I swear, one of these days…" Riza smiled and rolled her eyes as she got into the car and they drove off.

"My sister actually is visiting with my parents this week; they sent me a letter informing me of her _grand_ visit."

"You don't sound all that enthusiastic," Ed said with a slight chuckle.

"Who's not enthusiastic, me?"

"Yeah, I'm talking about you; I'm not talking to the bug that just crashed on your windshield.

"Damn insect." Roy turned on the wipers and got the bug off of his windshield.

"So, what's up with your sister, how come you never have mentioned her before?"

"Simple Ed, she just never came up in a conversation with anybody."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I love my sister with all my heart, but she scares the living crud out of me."

"Why does she do that?"

"My sister is sort of an oddball of sorts."

"What does she do for a living?" Riza asked.

"She's a traveling actress."

"A traveling actress," Ed stated.

"Is there an echo in here?" Roy asked quietly.

"What, an echo, no I don't hear an echo, do you hear an echo?"

"Okay, that's quite enough of that Fullmetal."

"Tell us more about her."

"Her name is Sunna."

"Sunna, as in the mythological goddess of the sun, what is it with your family and fiery names?" Ed asked. Roy looked at Ed through the rearview mirror and blinked.

"My mom and my sisters, I do not have a fiery name meaning nor does my father."

"So is it a female thing?"

"Do you want to hear about my sister or not?"

"Sure, why not, she sounds interesting."

"Each person in my family can perform alchemy, from the simple transmuting such as making a lance or a bridge all the way to having special traits, such as my flame. The females are named based on their alchemic skill and power, Sunna is the most powerful so she's named after the sun, or as you said the sun goddess. As you should know, my younger sister got the name Kalana for 'flaming torch' and Mom is named Sera. Sunna as you will find is different from the rest of us in the family. It's hard to believe but it's almost as if she wasn't born to our family, yet she was. The way she looks is different than we are; she looks more like our great grandmother than any of us. She has a fiery look that matches her flaming temper. She was a little upset when I joined the military, she tried to burn me up when I did that and she nearly did."

"Hold on, she has flame alchemy as well?"

"She trained under Riza's father for many years."

"How many years did she do that?"

"She did since she was a toddler and she learned quickly."

"Didn't you live with Riza's dad; wouldn't that have meant she did as well?"

"No, mom and dad lived next door; it wasn't until I turned five that she had to live under Mr. Hawkeye's roof. It was only because we moved then. She was fifteen years old then." Roy looked over to Riza, "You may not remember her since you were only nine when she learned all she could from your father."

"So how old was she when she finished?" Ed asked.

"She was twenty years old, that's almost how many years she trained under Mr. Hawkeye. In total she trained for eighteen years. She did so well under him that my parents decided to let me train under him. I _wanted_ to be better and stronger than Sunna, but it didn't happen…Of course, I only trained for what, six years at least? I'm nowhere near as strong as she is; she even surpassed the strength of Mr. Hawkeye. It was not long before she became the strongest alchemist in the country! She doesn't even use transmutation circles!"

"Oh perfect…A Mustang is the strongest alchemist in the country. And without circles…"

"That's not her last name, she was married before. Her last name is Corazon, and yes, it means volcano, big whoop."

"You say she was married," Riza said, "Does that mean she's not anymore?"

"Her husband passed on long ago, she never married after that nor had children." Roy looked in the rearview mirror at Ed, "You know, I never got a close look at your eyes before Ed. Your eyes are actually quite scary."

"Too bad, I guess there's nothing I can do about that!" Ed crossed his arms and snickered, "So you say your older sister nearly fried you because you joined the Military?"

"It is not funny…Fullmetal."

"Oh yes it is!" Roy's eye twitched as he parked the car next to his parent's home. He got out and walked to Riza's door and opened it for her. Roy took her arm as she started to get out and gently pulled her into his arms.

"Hey, are you going to open the door for me?" Ed asked.

"Nah," Roy said as he looked into Riza's eyes before turning around, "You can get out yourself Ed." Roy put his hand on the small of Riza's back and walked to the door. Ed quickly got out of the car and ran up to them.

"Sometimes Colonel, I wonder if you were better off before or after you fell in love."

"Well that's funny; I fell in love several years before I knew you!"

"Yeah, whatever, so what did Sunna's husband die of?" Ed couldn't help it if he was curious about Roy's sister, she seemed like an interesting person.

"He was killed in an explosion," Roy said as his face tightened, "We don't like to talk about it much. I'll tell you this much though, a filthy gangster was responsible for his death. Even though given what happened, it was a year before my teacher had those gangsters removed from the city."

"That's too bad," Ed said as Roy knocked on the door. A woman with shoulder length black hair appeared at the door.

"Roy sweetie, how are you?" The woman said.

"Hey mom," Roy said with a smile, "You know Riza."

"Hi Sera," Riza said with a smile.

"Riza, it's great to see you!" Sera hugged Riza and then hugged Roy, "Look at you Roy, you've been gaining some weight! Riza, you have to get Roy to slim down!"

"I'll try my best ma'am." Ed snickered and Roy shot a glare at him.

"Is dad in?" Roy asked.

"No actually he's on some sort of hiking trip."

"I see."

"Roy!" Another voice exclaimed, they looked and saw a woman with short black hair and black eyes run out and hug Roy.

"Kalana, long time no see," Roy said with a smile.

"It's been far too long Kalana," Riza said with a smile. Kalana stood up straight and smiled at Riza.

"Riza, it's so good to see you!"

"Roy," Sera said.

"Yeah mom, what is it?"

"When are you getting married so you can give me grandchildren?" Again Ed snickered.

"Where's that laughing coming from? I can't see anything near me."

"Who are you calling so small that you could step on and squish like an ant you skyscraper!"

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that Fullmetal," Roy responded dryly.

"Roy, I thought you were trying to get I _away_ from those with heated tempers and hot heads," Sera said, "And with the hothead that you have, you'll really need to find someone who can calm your heated tempers. Speaking of which, I'm not getting any younger, I want grandchildren."

"Why don't you ask Sunna?"

"She can't have children anymore Roy, it's dangerous to have any at her age."

"So you pick on the next eldest then." Sera smiled sweetly at her son. Kalana eyed Roy and Riza, she then smiled.

"I think you may be a grandmother yet mom!"

"Come again?"

"Mom, Riza and I will be getting married in a week's time."

"That's great!" Sera looked to Riza and smiled, "You have my blessing. Roy, this woman is the perfect thing to counter that hothead of yours."

"Whatever, Sunna's more of a hothead than I am." Sera and Riza chuckled. Ed crossed his arms and was still glaring at Roy for the hothead comment. Kalana was looking at Ed with an intriguing look.

"Where have I seen those eyes before?" Kalana thought to herself, "That hair…" Kalana tapped Ed on the shoulder.

"What?" Ed asked as he looked to Kalana.

"Do you enjoy milk?"

"Why does everyone like to comment on my height?" Ed asked, "I'm _not _that short anymore! I'm a normal height, and I'm still growing, it's not my fault Roy's six foot four! I'm only five foot eight; I had a growth spurt in the last few months, okay!"

"It…was a simple question…My sister hates milk."

"Oh, well no, I hate milk!" Ed crossed his arms, still fuming. Kalana tapped her chin.

"Okay, well I was merely asking because we have too much milk and I was hoping someone would get rid of it."

"Sorry that I can't help you." Everybody had moved into the living room, Roy and Riza were sitting on the couch. Sera was sitting in a chair, Kalana and Ed were standing on a rug.

"I figured as much, what is your name by the way." Ed smirked and pointed a thumb to his chest.

"I am the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric!" Ed stated rather proudly.

"Edward…ELRIC!" A voice shouted from the kitchen causing everyone in the living room to jump.

"…Sunna…" Roy said quietly. They watched as a woman not quite as as tall as Roy stepped from the kitchen. Ed's eyes widened when he looked at her, Roy was right, she was definitely different from the rest of the family. Her hair was blond, her eyes, though not intended, looked ferocious and fiery. Her eyes were the color of amber. She wore a black shirt and black pants.

"Hey Sunna," Kalana said.

"Do you think you could be a little quieter?" Roy asked.

"You," Sunna said as she quickly pointed toward Edward, "What was your name again?"

"His name is Edward Elric," Roy said, "He is my subordinate. Edward, this is my eldest sister that I told you about." Edward didn't know what was coming over him, as he stood in her presence he felt odd, he couldn't explain his feelings with words.

"Elric…" Sunna said quietly.

"Does that name strike you as familiar or something Sunna? I think we've established that's the boy's name."

"How old are you Edward?"

"I'm fifteen," Ed said. The words just rolled off his tongue as if following a direct order that if he failed to follow severe punishment would take place. Ed stared into her fiery eyes as she stared back into his eyes. Everybody was staring at the two from the sidelines feeling what surely felt like heat in the room. There must have been a window open in the room because Sunna's hair started to sway, eyes widened as Edward said something that nobody except one person in the room had expected to hear.

"M-m-mother," Ed said in a curious voice.

* * *

The long awaited arrival of Edward's real mother. I tried to make her appear as if she were an imposing figure in Ed's eyes, like you would if you saw your real mother for the first time. I know if I saw my mother for the first time she would look powerful and scary at first glance. Hope you liked the chapter the next will be up soon.


	9. Questions and Answers

Riza's Past

Disclaimer: If I owned Fullmetal Alchemist, wouldn't my name be Hiromu Arakawa? As well as me being much richer than I am!

A/N: This is before the movie takes place, though Roy still leaves to go to the north, the events of the move do not and will never happen. Also, Al never loses his memory; he regains it when he gains consciousness. Ed _does_ transfer to the other world.

* * *

Chapter 9 (Questions and Answers)

"Sunna, you have some explaining to do," Roy said sternly. The family was sitting around a table in a guest bedroom; they were looking at Ed who was on the bed. He of course, had fainted earlier. Sunna looked from Roy to Riza.

"Is this the woman you were always sending me letters about, Roy?" Sunna asked with a smile.

"They're getting married soon, Sunna," Kalana stated simply. She herself was shocked; in fact everybody was shocked at what had just happened.

"You're dancing around the subject quite nicely sis," Roy said firmly. Sunna let out a sigh and looked over to Ed.

"What are his parent's names?"

"They're dead, but his mother and father were named Tricia and Hoenheim Elric. They live next door to a kind old lady named Pinako and…"

"You have said all I need to hear, thank you."

"Sunna, what the hell was that all about in there?"

"You speak as though I've committed a great crime." Sunna turned her head downward and clenched her fists. Had she found him after all this time? Sunna looked up to Roy, "Tell me Roy, is Kimblee dead?" She saw Roy nod his head.

"It is my belief that Edward killed him."

"I see…" Sunna looked once more to Edward, "Tell me Roy, have you disposed of that damn homunculus that was leading this country?"

"I have…"

"I'm wondering if you didn't perchance leave anybody behind because of it, did you?" Roy gasped and stuttered as Riza chuckled lightly.

"That's not important at this moment…However, yes I left but I came back because I had someone that I loved who needed my assistance."

"I would imagine so. I'm sure you know not to leave her behind again." Sunna nodded in the direction of Riza before slowly standing up. Everyone watched as she crossed over to Edward's side, "He's cold." Sunna smiled softly as she pulled the bed covers over Edward. She placed her hand on the blanket and heated it up some.

"So, Kimblee is finally dead then," Sera said with a sigh.

"It's good to see one bastard down," Kalana stated, "Now what about the other damn gang member, the leader? Where is he at?"

"Dead," Roy stated with his eyes shut, "I am sorry to say that I was not able to kill him myself." Sunna looked over to Roy and raised her eyebrow.

"Is that a tone of hatred in your voice?"

"I have my reasons." Under the table Roy's hand softly squeezed Riza's hand. Riza wasn't bothered by the discussion really, she was just playing the role of the silent observer.

"Are the other homunculi in this country disposed of as well?" Sera asked. Roy nodded his head.

"Edward disposed of them, although he may have nearly died in the process." Sunna's eyes widened as she stood up and shot a glance at Roy.

"What kind of danger was he in?"

"What do you care?"

"What the hell! You are this boy's superior officer! You're supposed to be protecting him not letting him go out and get himself killed!" Roy and the others in the room were taken aback by this sudden outburst.

"You still haven't offered any explanations here." Sunna turned around and placed her hand on Ed's forehead.

"I take it you remember that one year that I was off on that trip with my husband?"

"Yeah, your trip to the islands, more like a second honeymoon, right?"

"Exactly, and let me tell you something none of you ever knew. I was impregnated back then."

"Okay then; and you gave the child up?"

"I didn't want to! God knows I didn't want to…" Sunna almost found herself starting to shed tears, "I loved my husband, but his last words to me would never leave my brain." Roy raised his eyebrow and stood up; he calmly walked over to Sunna and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What was it that happened?"

"He didn't want the baby. He told me I needed to get rid of the child or he was going to kill it and leave me. I didn't want either thing to happen, but if I didn't get rid of the baby, he would leave me and he would kill the child."

"That…Bastard…"

"I thought he was a good person!" Kalana said quickly as she stood up.

"You could have come to us and told us this," Sera said.

"I know I would have talked some sense into him!" Roy said as he came dangerously close to starting a fire in the house. Riza looked downward, she could sympathize, what is it with those cruel people who threaten or kill a baby just because they don't like it?

"Nothing would have happened, I didn't get the chance," Sunna choked out, "He forced me to get rid of the baby that night. He even followed me to the family that I had found, remaining hidden to the elderly woman so that nobody could see him. I couldn't talk to her; I was finding it hard to do as such."

"Damn…"

"We had a big argument later that night and he stormed out of the house, it was then that I heard a loud explosion that I knew was our town's alchemic gang member, Kimblee. It was later that someone came to me and informed me of my husband's death."

"M-mom…" Ed's voice beckoned. Sunna quickly turned her head toward Edward, fully aware that he had heard every word.

"Edward…I…"

"You never intended to give me up in the first place?" Ed asked, "And you really _are _my mother?"

"It's all true; I couldn't go back and take you from the family though. I didn't have the heart to take a baby away from its family when I just gave you to them…" It was then that everyone realized there was another set of eyes in the room; they looked over to see a tall man with some blond hair.

"Richard, you're back!" Sera exclaimed as she ran to hug her husband.

"Sunna, that husband of yours…He did all that?" Sunna nodded and looked back at Ed who sat up quickly only to start feeling dizzy.

"Edward, don't sit up so fast!" Sunna placed her hand on Ed's back to hold him steady until he shook off the dizzy spell.

"If he wasn't already dead…I would kill him myself!" Richard shouted.

"I actually agree with dad," Roy stated with slight annoyance. The annoyance was merely because every time someone did something to a person he cared about, he couldn't do anything for them, such as avenge them. Riza chuckled softly and walked over to Roy, his face was an open book.

"Roy, it's not required that you protect everybody," Riza said as she wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned on his back, "Some people love you enough that they don't care if you go after someone that wronged them. That's the people such as me or your sister."

"That's true Roy," Sunna said calmly as she felt Ed's temperature with her hand. Sunna looked at Riza, knowing full well about Archer. She could put two and two together, it was the same night after all that she gave away her baby that she had seen Riza, pregnant, going to the hospital. Sunna had stayed behind and saw the doctor leave with Riza's baby and Archer had taken the baby from the nurse saying that he couldn't let his child into the world. It was obvious to her before when she saw Archer being chased by his brother's dog shortly after she had heard screams emanating from a dark alley way, Archer had taken advantage of a young girl. "Take Riza for example Roy, she doesn't need you to go after the person that hurt her. She loves you and you helped to fix her broken heart and spirit, that means more to her than it would if you had merely killed the man that hurt her." Roy raised his eyebrow with a question but shrugged it off.

"So then you did want me," Ed said quietly, "They were all correct. Where have you been all these years…mom?"

"Traveling as an actress," Sunna said, "Even though I despise it, there was nothing I could do. It was the perfect way to mask everything that I had seen and done. It didn't take away anything though, every year I thought about you and every year I wanted to see you."

"I'm a state alchemist I'm famous, surely you've seen some papers or something?"

"You must understand that as a traveling actress, I'm not in one location. One newspaper won't have the same as another. However, I did see your name a few times. One time it was when you became a state alchemist, I wanted to see you then but they I had bought the newspaper the day before and hadn't read it until the next day. By that time we were on our way to another continent. The last time I saw your name was three months ago…"

"That was a bad newspaper," Roy said quietly, "The disappearance of the Fuhrer, the disappearance of Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric a human again. It was a bad paper to read."

"Sunna never gave up hope though," Kalana said as she walked over, "The paper didn't state you as dead, so she thought you were alive!"

"Wouldn't you believe it, Roy doesn't visit in three months," Richard said as he patted Roy's back, "And in those three months is oldest sister shows up and reveals that she quit her acting job."

"So that's how you knew I left Central then…" Roy said with narrowed eyes.

"How else would I know? You were this boy's superior officer! I went to your office and was told that you were gone and you left your subordinate behind!"

"Who told you all this?"

"Uh, his name was Jean Havoc or something."

"Oh…That figures…"

"The one time I actually need my unreliable brother for something," Sunna said with a soft chuckle. "Didn't even bother to contact us to let him know he was alive. 'The Flame Alchemist, Roy Mustang avenges the Fuhrer's death by defeating the Fuhrer's assassin Frank Archer.' Let me tell you, when we read _that _newspaper we really wanted to know how you were and where you were. Kudos on the obvious lies as well." Sunna pointed her thumb toward Riza, "She's the one that did the avenging, when that paper listed _your_ wounds there were too many for you to have done much. That, and knowing you, you don't use bullets from any guns." Roy shifted his body and Riza chuckled once more.

"Why haven't I ever heard about you though?" Ed asked.

"She may be a famous alchemist and the most powerful one, but she's been out of the newspapers for quite a few years. Either that or her name wouldn't have meant anything to you so you shrugged it off." Roy said with a small smirk.

"That and my acting skills were horrible," Sunna stated with a smile. "Do you mind if I give you a hug?" Ed didn't bother to answer, instead he just embraced his mother in a tight hug.

"I've been looking for you mom," Ed said quietly as they separated, "I was in another world and I had to transmute my adoptive father in order to come over here. I didn't want to do it but he told me I needed to if I wanted to get back over here, and I'm glad that I did!"

"If I had known about all of this, I would have come to visit a lot sooner," Roy said with a sigh, "Does this mean I now have a nephew? Much less…"

"Don't you dare call me _short,"_ Ed said quickly.

"I wasn't going to…" Ed took a look at Sunna's hands and held them by the wrist.

"There are actually _no_ transmutation circles or anything!"

"If Roy had stayed with Mr. Hawkeye longer, he would have been able to do without the circles." Sunna reached up and took off Roy's glove.

"Hey!" Roy said quickly, "Give that back!"

"If you promise to mop the floor for the next nine months," Sunna said with a slight chuckle, "And clean the dishes, vacuum the carpet…"

"I am _not_ doing your chores! I'm not a kid anymore…" Sunna chuckled softly and tossed the glove on top of Roy's head.

"He's not much without those gloves," Sunna sighed as Roy grumbled while putting his glove back on his hand.

"Ed doesn't need transmutation circles either," Riza stated.

"Oh, that's pretty good!"

"The Colonel said you nearly burned him up for going into the military, is that true?"

"He likes to over-exaggerate a little bit. I got mad at him, yes, but did I attack him? No."

"Do you dislike the military now?"

"No. Plus, I'm thankful that Roy was in the military now as well."

"Why is that?"

"You're his subordinate, are you not?"

"Yeah, I am."

"There you go!" Roy looked to Sunna and shuddered.

"Hey Sunna, where's your fiery eyes? They're all…motherly now." Sunna sighed and turned her head to glare at Roy, "Okay…there they are…"

"Hey, I have some people I would like you to meet," Ed said as Roy walked out of the room.

"I'd love to meet them, who are they?"

"Well you know aunt Pinako, right?"

"I haven't had the chance to talk to her in good circumstances, but I'd love to meet her for sure this time!" Sunna stood up and looked at Riza, "Hey, where's your engagement ring?"

"Well, Roy proposed quicker than he expected," Riza said with a smile, "He's just going to get me a wedding ring and we'll have that the day we get married."

"I'm happy that my brother _finally_ got some sense enough to marry you! It took him long enough!" Everyone then laughed as Roy walked into the room.

"Where's the party?" Roy asked.

"Oh, don't worry about it son," Richard said, "What did you just go do?"

"I called up some friends." A few minutes later tires were heard screeching outside the house. This time everyone was in the living room bonding together, Richard walked to the door and opened it just in time to nearly fall over thanks to four people running into the house.

"Are these the people you called…Roy?" Richard asked quietly.

"Winry, Al, Pinako, how is it going?" Ed asked, he looked to Izumi and smiled, "Hello Teacher."

"Ed, is this…your mother?" Winry asked while looking at Sunna, "She's beautiful!"

"Uh, thanks, I get that a lot…" Sunna said.

"So you're the woman that came to my door all those years ago," Pinako said quietly.

"Yes, I did, I had no choice, my husband threatened me…"

"What is your name?"

"Sunna, Sunna Corazon."

"It…It can't be, you…"

"Yeah…That's me as well. I prefer to be called the Flame Alchemist's sister though. The Flame Alchemist's _fiery_ sister works as well!" Roy rolled his eyes and looked at his sister.

"Hey, do you want to light that fireplace for us?"

"Why don't you do that dear brother?"

"I don't feel like it." Sunna sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine then, I'll do it." Sunna pointed her right hand toward the fireplace sparks and flames began to swirl around her hand as a flame shot out and hit the wood in the fireplace. "Lazy little brother of mine…Next time I'll set your hair on fire."

"Not if I set yours on fire first!" Riza leaned in toward Kalana, Pinako did the same with Sera.

"Are they always like this?" Riza and Pinako asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," Kalana and Sera responded.

"Ed looks just like her," Al said quietly.

"Yeah, he does," Winry said, "And did you see that? She didn't even need one of those circle things either!"

"Yeah, it's pretty great."

"But…I think I've seen her before..."

"Do you remember where?"

"Not really…Maybe in one of Pinako's books. She keeps a scrapbook of all her prior automail customers, yet, this woman doesn't have any automail."

"Hey Roy, I've been meaning to ask," Sunna said, "Why does my son have a metal arm and a metal leg?"

"Okay, _that_ was not my fault!" Roy said quickly. Sunna nodded her head and looked toward Ed with a saddened look. Sunna then embraced Ed in a hug.

"I'm so sorry…"

"Yeah, it is okay now, it really is," Ed said.

"Hey wait a minute before I forget something," Roy said as he took Sunna's arm and pulled her away, "How did you know a homunculus was leading the military anyway?"

"Like I don't know my own damn creation when I see it," Sunna said.

"What?" Sunna sighed and bent over to take off her left shoe, everyone stared in awe as silver metal glistened in the light.

"That's right; I've created the Homunculus that destroyed several homes."

"I don't understand the homunculus Pride was around before you ever knew your husband." Roy said. This time Pinako said something.

"Now I recognize you! You were a little child when you were brought to my shop!" Pinako exclaimed.

"What!" Everybody exclaimed.

"You did a human transmutation?" Ed asked.

"Yes, when I was eight years old I went against my Teacher's advice," Sunna began, "There was this man that was my friend, he was a kind person, I would visit him every day and we would discuss several things. Mostly things a child discusses to an adult, one day I went to visit him and he started to grab his chest. I didn't know what was happening, now that I look back it is obvious that he was having a heart attack…Needless to say, I performed a human transmutation on him. I saw the gate and they then took away my foot. When I awoke, I was bleeding pretty badly, two of my best friends came by the home to see if I was there, they wanted to play with me that day. When they saw me they quickly ran to get help..."

"What happened after that?"

"Mr. Hawkeye picked me up and rushed me to Aunt Pinako, the town's automail provider."

"That was thirty two years ago, where have you been getting your foot since then?" Pinako asked.

"Other automail suppliers, I've been going around various places, but if I remember correctly, I think I always liked your automail the best."

"If you come by my house then I can replace it with some of my automail if you would like."

"I would appreciate that very much, thank you."

"Do you live around here by any chance?"

"Now I do, I bought a home just last month."

"What does it look like, is it that big giant house on the edge of town!" Winry exclaimed, "Or is it a home you had built and it is so big it took a year to build!" Sunna chuckled and shook her hands.

"No, no, nothing like that…I'm not made of money, my brother would be the one made of money!"

"Heh, that's a lie and you know it," Roy said.

"Well, I'm not as rich as you…"

"I'd be willing to bet you're richer!"

"Ah give it up Roy!"

"You give it up!" Sunna glared at him and he then crossed his arms and shut his mouth.

"You seem to be forgetting, I always win," Sunna said with a smile. Sunna looked at everybody else, "No, I bought a simple two story home down the street from here. It's made of red brick and has a good amount of space as well. There are four bedrooms, three main ones and two guest rooms in the house. I liked the house so I decided to get it, it's also close to my family…Well, all except my brother that is. He lives in Central."

"You're rich and you know it, why don't you buy some of the finer homes?" Pinako asked.

"I didn't feel like it, I'd prefer the simpler types."

"Mom, if I may call you that, I want you to visit my mother's grave. She should meet you." Ed stated quietly.

"I can do that for you Ed," Sunna said with a smile, "And if you feel comfortable with calling me that, then I am fine with it."

"Hey Ed, are you going to live with her?" Al asked. Ed's eyes widened and he became speechless.

"Alphonse!" Pinako exclaimed.

"What?"

"Al," Ed said quietly, "I don't know how I'm going to go about all of this just yet. I just met her; there are things I need to think about first."

"You're right, I'm sorry Ed," Al said, "You can make that decision when the time comes."

"Al, whatever my decision is will affect you," Ed said quietly, "I may seriously be considering moving in with my real mom and if I do, I will ask you to move in with us since you have every right to do so."

* * *

There's the chapter, so Sunna created Pride, ouch. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, stick around for the next


	10. The Manhunt Begins, Preparations made

Riza's Past

Disclaimer: If I owned Fullmetal Alchemist, wouldn't my name be Hiromu Arakawa? As well as me being much richer than I am!

A/N: This is before the movie takes place, though Roy still leaves to go to the north, the events of the move do not and will never happen. Also, Al never loses his memory; he regains it when he gains consciousness. Ed _does_ transfer to the other world.

Chapter 10 (The manhunt begins and Preparations)

* * *

"I do not believe I have a false sense of justice, do I?" Devon asked as he sat near a grave, not his brother's grave but that of another friend who had passed on. "You had been a good friend; at least to me…It was good to know that your contempt for anything other than an Ishbalian didn't override our friendship. Perhaps it was because I am most like you, Scar." Devon slowly stood up, "However I wouldn't say I agreed with your perspective on all state alchemists, some were good. Others were not as good as they should have been." Devon had just visited another grave earlier on, it was that of Javad Hawkeye, "I take it that was Frank's baby. He must have killed the child. So, am I truly wrong to want to slay the one who killed my brother?" Devon walked away from the grave, "He was still family and I don't think he would attempt to kill the Fuhrer. Okay, so I'm wrong on that one, he probably would try to do that himself. Maybe this family thing overrides the better part of my judgment."

"Hey, quit that, it hurts!" A voice called out. Devon stopped walking and turned to the right to see a group of people beating up on a kid. Devon slowly walked to the group and stood in front of them.

"Leave the child alone," Devon said.

"Who's going to make us, old man?" One of the people said.

"I will have to. I will bring God's judgment upon you."

"Hah, that's hilarious! Did you hear what he said guys? He said he's going to-" The boy was interrupted by a bullet that made contact with his chest; he fell in a slump to the ground.

"One vile soul has received its judgment. Three more are left, this is a good day indeed!"

"Hey mister, don't hurt us!" one of the gang members said.

"You have brought upon God's wrath, I will unleash his wrath upon you." The three gang members took off running, Devon held his stance and stretched his arm out and fired three bullets, each in the head of the runners. "They do not know how to dodge…I usually have trouble with my aim…" Devon turned to walk away, "I take no pride in having done the deed."

"Hey, sir, wait up!" Devon turned slightly and looked out of the corner of his sunglasses to see the young boy running up to him.

"You should know better than to run to a man wielding a gun," Devon stated as he began to turn around.

"I just wanted to thank you! Oh, and last night I dreamt that I saw my best friend; Selim was in a state of peace finally. He told me in my dream that he was released from a constant state of terror and torment thanks to a man with an overcoat and a single scar from the right corner of his forehead to the left corner of his chin and that matches your description!" Devon stopped walking and turned around.

"You knew that person?"

"Yes, as mentioned he was my best friend! He couldn't remember much from the day his father died but he did remember that the assassin known as Archer was going to kill him when a man with black hair covering his eyes and wielding flames saved him. Unfortunately, he was unable to save the Fuhrer's life." Devon's eyes widened as he turned back around and walked away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Devon did not answer the child and he kept on walking.

"A scar on my face is what I had in common with my friend, Scar, sufficed to say we both got the large gash on our faces at the same time." Devon thought to himself. He looked into the sky with a frown, "Of course, it was my own brother, as well as Kimblee, that gave me this scar." He remembered how several years ago he and Scar were trying to stop Frank and Kimblee from doing something they should not have been doing. They got into a huge fight with the two people; Frank had a knife in his hand. Kimblee, it really wasn't needed to say what he had for when you hear an explosion, you know it has to be Kimblee. Scar fought against Kimblee while Devon had to fight his own brother, Scar had been knocked unconscious when Kimblee blew something up causing shrapnel and debris to slam into Scar's face. Devon had been sliced down the face by Frank and had fallen on his hands and knees, his face to the ground and blood spilling out of his face. He remembered being kicked by Frank and losing consciousness.

"It does make me wonder if I really am doing the wrong thing, but I was just told something crucial about my brother's murderer. I learned that he was an alchemist with dark hair, if I'm doing the wrong thing, then would I have received this information?" Devon put his hand to his chin, he knew he would have to think about who the alchemist was, but he was not as big on alchemists as Scar had been. He looked down to see a newspaper blowing in the wind; it had been caught in a pole. Devon picked up the newspaper and looked at it. The newspaper was an old one; it spoke of the Flame Alchemist, Colonel Roy Mustang.

"The flame alchemist, Roy Mustang…" Devon looked at the picture and spotted the alchemist with black hair and bangs over his eyes, "This must be the man who killed my brother…" Devon released the paper in the wind as he continued walking.

-**NEW SCENE-**

A few days had passed and two figures stood in front of a tombstone, each mourning silently, "Your mother seems like she was a good woman," Sunna said,

"She was a good woman," Ed said, "She would have liked you I think."

"It's a possibility." Sunna knelt down toward the tombstone and placed some flowers on the grave.

"Thanks for coming along." Sunna nodded her head and smiled. She looked at Tricia's grave.

"I guess you don't know me very well Mrs. Elric, I am Sunna Corazon. I know I look crazy talking to the grave of someone I didn't know, but who doesn't talk to graves? I feel I have a connection with you Mrs. Elric, you see…I'm the woman that brought Edward into your lives. I didn't want to let him go, but my husband was a dangerous, if not deadly man. You wouldn't believe it, my brother of all people was the one that knew Edward. He brought Ed to my parent's house and I happened to be there. Mrs. Elric, if you don't mind, I would like to take care of Edward. We have a lot of lost time that we could make up but I want to have your permission first. If it is okay with you, I would like to continue raising him." Sunna stood up slowly and looked ahead as the wind blew through her hair, along with Ed's. Tricia was giving them a sign from the afterlife, she had heard Sunna's words and request. Ed smiled and wiped away a single tear that had escaped his eye.

"Mother, I want your okay with this. I still love you and I always will, but I want to change my last name," Ed said softly, "I want to change my name to match my new mom's. Now when I say 'new' mom I don't mean she's replacing you or anything, she's going to be raising me as a mother would a son, that's what I mean. I'm also proud to know that my real mother is a powerful alchemist, even stronger than the Colonel!" Ed and Sunna chuckled lightly at that statement as Ed continued. "Therefore, I want to change my last name to show that I accept her as my real mother, Al will still carry on the Elric name, don't worry about that! That's another thing, I want to know if you'd let her raise Al as well. He doesn't have anyone else that he can stay with unless it was Winry and Pinako. I really haven't asked him his thoughts yet, but when I do I want to know that you're accepting of it." Once more a calm and gentle breeze blew across Ed's face and body. As they stood in front of the grave they saw a white mist come up from the ground. Normally this would have put Sunna and Ed on the defensive but it did not, instead they stood and watched as Tricia Elric appeared before their very eyes.

"Edward, Hoenheim says hello," Spoke the apparition of Tricia. Tricia had a smile and she took Edward in a hug. Tricia then turned and looked at Sunna. Sunna wasn't afraid but she was nervous, she couldn't remember ever seeing a spirit like this before. When Tricia smiled it caused Sunna to smile in return. "Sunna Corazon…"

"Yes?"

"I am sorry I never had the opportunity to meet you in life. I have not met your brother either. However I have heard and seen your brother. I have also seen your heart. Being dead does give one a sense of looking into one's soul. I do hope you forgive my intrusion." Tricia smiled and gave Sunna a hug, it was not a cold hug as one would expect from a spirit but it was warm and accepting. "I have heard your request Sunna, and you don't even need to ask. You have a good heart Sunna; I know that you love Edward, what mother wouldn't love her birth son? Sunna, you have my permission to raise both Edward and Alphonse."

"Thank you." Tricia smiled and she turned to Ed. Edward was still shocked at what he was seeing but he wasn't completely scared. "Edward, I love you and I know that you love me as well. I have a request for you, I want you to call her your mother and I want you to change your name to Corazon. Alphonse should keep his last name since he is an Elric. Can you do that for me?"

"I-I thought you'd be less accepting of that idea though mom," Ed said. Tricia smiled and shook her head.

"I would not be any less accepting of that idea at all. If anything it serves to honor your birth mother and respect her. I'll always love you and I know you will always love me; there is nothing that will change that, not even you calling another woman by mother, because that is what she is. Do you understand?"

"I understand. So you don't mind if I call her my mother?" Tricia smiled and hugged Ed.

"I am accepting of her and I like her, she's your birth mother as well so you can call her by that name. I have no problems at all with that, neither does Hoenheim. Goodbye Ed, I have to go now, I love you. Sunna, I trust you will continue raising him well, I leave him in your hands." Sunna and Ed both had tears in their eyes as Tricia faded away.

Ed and Sunna stood at the grave for a few more minutes in silence. "Mom, are you ready to go?" Ed asked quietly.

"If you are ready…" Ed nodded in response. Sunna and Ed then slowly turned and walked away.

"So, how old am I, really?" Ed asked.

"You are actually fifteen Ed, that's how old you are."

"Oh, okay then, when is my birthday?"

"It's in October; October 30th is when you were born."

"Oh, well I guess I'll have to wait a few more months then before I can celebrate." Sunna rubbed her chin with a smile. "Well, celebrating your sixteenth birthday of course. Am I correct to assume that you've received no birthday celebrations in the past four years?"

"Yeah, I didn't bother to celebrate my birthdays."

"That's no fun; you really should celebrate your birthdays!"

"I've never had any reason to, nobody was around for them and most of the time if my birthday came I would be on some mission."

"Did my brother not know when your birthday was?"

"No, he knew. He wouldn't give me any missions during the week of it either. Yet I'd always be on my own mission, you know, hunting down the philosopher's stone and chasing the homunculi."

"I guess you're done with that then?"

"Yeah, I mean Al has his body back! With that, I can truly be satisfied."

"I'm glad." Ed looked up at Sunna who was smiling softly. "I'm glad you're done with the philosopher's stone. It is not something that anyone should need to find because of the cost it has in order to be created. I'm also glad that you yourself did not need to sacrifice many lives in order to create it. Al getting his body back is probably the greatest thing that you two could have achieved and I'm happy that you're satisfied with that because then you won't have to cause anyone to worry."

"Yeah…I'm actually considering leaving the military…"

"Why would you do that? My brother says he actually respects you," Sunna said. She then chuckled lightly, "He is your uncle now, and working for him could be the best job you'd have."

"Yeah, but all I would get is a paper job…"

"Well, he's just concerned."

"Trust me, he's not…You and Riza talked him out of giving me missions to go on, I'm sure of it." Sunna smiled innocently.

"Well, I don't know if we merely talked him out of it…"

"What did you do to the poor guy?!" Ed got the image of a darkened Colonel with hair in a wild mess and lipstick covering his face stuck in his mind. Ed laughed at the image. "So, do I have to call him 'Uncle' now?"

"Not unless you want to, it may be best that you call him Colonel Mustang though."

"Yeah, good point, besides, I'm used to calling him Colonel."

"Yeah, you know, he does care about you."

"I know, but I still enjoy giving him a hard time."

"Same here, but if you really want to get him, try asking him how many airplanes he has to avoid or how many hit him in the eye."

"He might actually burn me for that comment."

"No, he's too afraid of what I would do to him if that happened." Sunna and Ed arrived at her home. "We got all of your stuff moved in rather quickly in the last few days it seems…"

"I said I wanted to move in, and everyone pitched in to help. It got done quicker."

"Yeah, that's definitely true."

"I think I may stay in the military actually," Ed said, "It wouldn't be too much of a problem to be in the office with everyone." Sunna nodded as she opened the door, when she did the words 'Happy Birthday Edward' rang through the house. Ed stood in shock as Roy, Riza, Winry, Al, Pinako, Izumi, Kalana, Sera, and Richard all stood in front of him. "What in the world…" Sunna chuckled and smiled.

"Well, for one, I had missed fifteen of your birthdays so I decided to throw a little party for you. There's one present per year of your birth, so let's sit down and celebrate!" Ed blinked and then smiled.

"Thanks, you didn't have to do this, but I thank you anyway!"

"Hey Ed," Al said.

"What?"

"I've decided to make preparations to move in with you and Sunna."

"That's great Al!"

"I'm going to keep my last name, is that okay?"

"Yes, I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Edward, my sister says I can't call you Fullmetal anymore, should I make preparations to put an extra desk in the office for you?" Roy stated.

"Yeah, go ahead Colonel, thanks." Ed smiled, everything seemed to be going pretty good, he found his birth mom, who oddly enough was related to the Colonel. Roy and Riza were going to finally get married in just a few days, his brother had his body back, there was nothing that could ruin his good mood.

-**NEW SCENE-**

"Okay Gluttony, come on out you vicious psychopath…" Wrath said quietly as he stepped into the large golden chapel where only three months prior the last battle took place. "It took me long enough to find my way back here, now where the hell are you Gluttony?" Wrath turned around quickly when he heard a shuffling noise, "Gluttony?" Wrath made a growling sound as he heard to a clicking sound, it sounded as though it were a faint tapping sound. Wrath slowly walked toward an elevator and stopped when he saw a hole in it and something that Dante used to wear, "Well…there's what happened to her…Good to know that damn Pride is dead, other wise he'd still be using his power as Fuhrer to build yet another philosopher's stone. Wrath walked to an area where a large transmutation circle once lay. "I think Ed said he and Hoenheim shot Envy down in the other world."

Wrath quickly spun around at the sound of another noise but again saw nothing. He then heard the sound of water dripping, "Oh yeah…Sloth, I can't believe I actually fooled myself into thinking she was my mother…Sometimes I don't thank Ed enough for what he did then. It amazes me to know end that I was able to take Lust down. It never crossed my mind that I could possibly lose when going up against her. "Gluttony, damn it, I know you're in here somewhere! Come out so I can take you down!" Once more Wrath heard a loud shuffling sound, it was then that he saw a large pale colored Homunculus slamming himself in front of Wrath.

"Hello Wrath." Gluttony said.

"How the hell can you talk?" Wrath asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"My new master gave me the capability of voice."

"New…Master?" Wrath crossed his arms, that didn't sound like a good thing to him.

"That would be me," Another voice said from behind. Wrath turned around to see a man in an overcoat wearing sunglasses. He had a large scar on his face.

"Scar…" Wrath growled slightly, "Shouldn't you be dead?"

"Sorry, my name is Devon, you're close though. Scar was a good friend of mine in the past," Devon said, "Devon Archer is my name."

"Archer!" Wrath exclaimed, "Any relation to Frank Archer?"

"Yes, he was my brother and he was killed by the Flame Alchemist known as Roy Mustang. I believe he was killed in cold blood and it is my solemn duty to serve justice to Mustang."

"I hate to say it, but I think you are in denial," Wrath said with a low growl, "That _and_ your brother was a gangster who raped young women. Don't think that I didn't learn some about that town's history while living in it for the last three months! Your brother was one of the worst gang leaders and when he and Kimblee were finally chased out of town, they joined the military. That was where they only continued their endless slaughter and evil during the war that the homunculus Fuhrer Bradley had started up. They even continued afterwards, so if you're planning on 'serving justice' then perhaps you're looking the wrong way!"

"I thought of that…" Devon said calmly, "However, he was still my brother and he was still killed in cold blood."

"I could explain that last part," Wrath thought to himself. He glared at Devon, "So what do you want with us? I have a score to settle with  
Gluttony, a little 'justice' to serve up myself!"

"I'm going to use you two to help me invade Central and destroy Roy Mustang."

"Like hell you're going to do that, besides you would be noticeable with that fat freak running around."

"Wrong…" Devon took out his gun and shot Gluttony once. With that Gluttony's giant form died and his original, small, fat form appeared in front of the two men.

"I'm normal again!" Gluttony exclaimed, "Now, where's lust."

"Oh don't you dare start that crap up again you damn idiot!" Wrath exclaimed.

"I have Gluttony under my control, now all I need is you." Devon held up a small chip and Wrath's eyes widened.

"You are not getting anywhere near _me _with that thing!"

"If anything it's preparation for my plan. So kindly come in peace, I do not wish to fight you unless I must."

"Fine, you're going to get a fight that's for sure!" Wrath charged toward Devon and slammed a fist into his face.

"Resisting is a very futile thing to do." Devon jumped back as Wrath charged once more, he then slammed his elbow into Wrath's back. "Be like Gluttony, he came without question, it makes this device work better."

"You are not putting some damn mind control thing on me! That stuff's worse than the stones I ate!" Wrath flipped over Devon's head and sent a kick flying into his back. Wrath then circled around and slammed his fist into Devon's chest.

"If you will not come, then I have no use for you." Wrath stood a considerable distance away from Devon and noticed him pulling out a gun.

"Damn! It's that thing again!" Upon instinct Wrath turned around and ran up the flights of stairs narrowly avoiding every shot that Devon shot. Given what he saw happen to Gluttony, he knew he couldn't afford to be shot himself. Wrath kept running, for how long he did not know, however far he knew not as well, he only knew he had to run as fast as he could and as far away from Devon as possible. He hadn't avoided every shot, one bullet had struck his automail arm, Wrath noticed how heavy it got, and he figured the arm would be pretty much useless now.

* * *

There's the chapter, it looks like Devon's decided to use these guys. Well, let's see what happens next. The story plot shifts back to Riza.


	11. Warning: A Targeted Man

Riza's Past

Disclaimer: If I owned Fullmetal Alchemist, wouldn't my name be Hiromu Arakawa? As well as me being much richer than I am!

A/N: This is before the movie takes place, though Roy still leaves to go to the north, the events of the move do not and will never happen. Also, Al never loses his memory; he regains it when he gains consciousness. Ed _does_ transfer to the other world.

* * *

Chapter 11 (Warning: A Targeted Man)

Wrath stumbled forward, his automail arm was completely useless now, he had been shot the previous day, and thankfully it wasn't his flesh. Wrath knew he should take his arm off but he didn't really care "I have to find the Flame Alchemist. Maybe someone that knows him, therefore I can safely warn them…As long as neither Devon nor Gluttony finds me then I should be just fine. I'm in Risembool, that's a good thing." Wrath walked to where he knew Winry and Al had been. He started to knock on the door when he noticed a sign on the door.

_Rockbell Residents are not home. Pinako and Winry will be gone for the rest of the day to celebrate the wedding of two close friends._

"Damn…They're not home." Wrath felt his automail arm start to pull him down, "This thing is going to pull me to the ground, I can't afford to be stuck here all day…" Wrath grabbed his automail arm with his free arm and started to pull it off. Wrath grit his teeth as he managed to rip the metal arm off of his body. He tossed the arm on the ground and looked over to see a window open. Wrath sighed as he climbed into the window, "I'll see if I can find an arm to use…" Wrath walked up the steps and saw a metal arm on the table, "I hope Winry will forgive me for needing to use this…"

After a few minutes Wrath was finally done, he started walking down the stairs when he felt something hit him and knock him toward the ground "Ah!" Wrath looked up to see a blond woman standing at the top of the stairs.

"Who are you and why are you in this house?" The woman asked.

"My name is Wrath, but who the hell are you?"

"The name's Sunna, I was sent here to pick something up that Pinako forgot. Now I want you out of my friend's home this instant!" Wrath winced as he looked into the woman's eyes, they were ferocious.

"I'm not here to take anything."

"Then I didn't just see you finish putting that arm on?" Sunna asked as she glared at Wrath. She lifted her hand into the air, Wrath looked back to see the open door, he was about to head that way when he heard the sound of finger's snapping together.

"The Flame Alchemist," Wrath said quietly but he didn't have time to think of anything else because an explosion of flames hit him and sent hem flying out the door. Wrath rubbed the back of his head as he stood up, he froze when he heard the door slam shut and footsteps walking toward him.

"Now that we're outside perhaps I can use my full power on you!" Wrath turned around quickly.

"No wait!" Wrath jumped out of the way with enough time to miss a large burst of flames.

"Hold still, damn it!" Sunna exclaimed as she snapped her fingers, once more Wrath jumped out of the way narrowly escaping the threat of becoming barbecue, "You're going to make me late."

"Hold on, I'm not your enemy!" Wrath tilted his head as he saw her hand glow red, she shot a blast of powerful flames toward him, "Damn it!"

"I'll turn you to ash!" Sunna snapped her fingers in rapid procession, much faster than Roy could.

"Oh…damn it…" Wrath saw hundreds of fireballs hovering around him.

"Now…Die…" Sunna snapped her fingers to send the fireballs colliding into Wrath. Wrath avoided the fireballs by shooting out of the way in time.

"Damn…That was far too close!" Wrath noticed Sunna starting to snap her fingers once more, he began running and jumping each time she snapped. He felt the heat on his back as explosions shot out behind him.

"You never tire out do you?" Sunna continued glaring at him. She snapped her fingers once more and caused an enormous wall of flames to shoot from the ground, enclosing Wrath in a circle of flames. Wrath watched as Sunna stepped inside the circle. "You will_ not_ make me late for my brother's wedding! So allow me to kindly take that arm back from you and I'll let you be on your way. Resist, and die." Wrath's eyes widened as Sunna lifted her hand in the air, "Your choice."

"Wait, wait, wait, are you related to The Flame Alchemist?!" Wrath exclaimed, for once fearing many things. He took a sigh of relief when he saw Sunna lower her arm; she still held it up some in case she needed to fry him.

"What do you want with my brother?" Sunna sneered at Wrath, "And who are you?"

"Okay, I'm a Homunculus…" Wrath saw her lift her hand higher, "Hold on don't do anything! I'm not evil like the others anymore!" Sunna raised her eyebrow and held her hand in position for a snap. Wrath then took yet another sigh of relief. "This woman is difficult to talk to…" Wrath said under his breath.

"What was that homunculus?" Sunna said with scorn in her voice.

"Nothing, don't react like that!" Wrath said quickly. "Look, you just need to calm down first."

"How about this, I don't and we pretend we did. Can you get on with this? You're making me late to Roy's wedding."

"Yes, your brother is being targeted."

"Okay, and who's targeting him?" Wrath could see the fire in her eyes; he knew that if he wasn't careful she would barbecue him in an instant.

"It's not me, I'll tell you that to start off."

"Uh-huh, okay."

"The one who is targeting him is similar to…let's say Scar…"

"I don't know anybody named Scar, was he a problem for my brother in the past?"

"Well not really for _him_. He was more of a problem for Edward."

"What about Edward?"

"He's not involved in this, I promise."

"Okay…"

"This man wants revenge. His believes his brother died because of the Flame Alchemist."

"Is this about that damn war that you damn homunculi started several years ago?"

"No, that's over and done with now."

"It had better be, because let me tell you this _homunculus_, anybody that wants to hurt my brother will have to answer to me!" Wrath winced at the obvious scorn and added voice on the word homunculus. It was definitely apparent that she despised homunculi with a burning passion.

"Well, in a way a homunculus is involved as well…"

"What?"

"Again, it's not me!" Wrath exclaimed as he saw Sunna move her hand.

"Will you just get this over with?"

"It's a homunculus named Gluttony. He was the last vile homunculus; he survived Ed's attack on the homunculi. I went to destroy Gluttony and found him under mind control. The man wanted to put me under mind control but I got out of there in time. He still shot my automail arm and it grew too heavy and I couldn't warn anyone with it getting heavier so I needed to ask Winry to replace my arm."

"How do I know you're not under mind control right now?"

"I'm not, if I were I would have…If I was under mind control I wouldn't be here I would be trying to find the Flame Alchemist."

"Isn't that what you're doing right now?"

"I'm trying to _warn_ the Flame Alchemist."

"So who is this person if not Scar?"

"He is a person trying to serve justice to killers."

"My brother is not a murderer; he never killed a person willingly…"

"I believe that, he doesn't. He believes that the Flame Alchemist slaughtered Frank Archer in cold blood."

"_Archer!"_ Sunna exclaimed, "There is _no way_ in hell anyone will be doing a thing to my brother!"

"Okay, can I go now?" Wrath could feel sweat dripping down his face as he dashed back and through the flames in time to miss the center of the circle go up in flames. Wrath looked back to see the flames vanish leaving no marks at all.

"You are lucky, I'm going to let you live to see another day," Sunna said as she crossed her arms and closed her eyes, "But if you double-cross us and attack my brother or his fiancé then I will _not_ hesitate to kill you!" Wrath winced as her eyes slammed open and she glared at Wrath, "Now I will be going to my brother's wedding and I will inform my brother after the wedding is over with."

"O-okay, that's a good idea!"

"You need to go to Central and make sure nobody tries to destroy anything."

"If the Flame Alchemist is getting married then why would anyone be in central?"

"There are people that aren't going to his wedding, homunculus."

"Yeah, well that is true I suppose…"

"Another thing, do you plan on paying Winry for that arm?"

"If it's necessary then I will."

"Okay, good answer."

"I know her rather well actually. She gave me my automail limbs before. How do you know her?"

"She's the granddaughter of the woman that gave me my foot and the girlfriend of my son."

"Oh, you have a…son?" Wrath winced at the thought of how powerful her son must be. If she's capable of such destruction and with the capability of instilling fear into even Wrath then her son must be worse.

"My son is the Fullmetal Alchemist." Wrath's eyes widened as he looked at Sunna.

"So he's finally found his real mother, that's great, tell him I said congratulations."

"I'll be sure to do that." Sunna walked to her car and started to get in, "Go to Central!" Wrath took a deep breath as he watched Sunna drive off.

"That woman is really frightening…"

**-NEW SCENE-**

Wrath made it to Central and saw the Central HQ, "That's where I should check up on. I wonder if Devon and Gluttony will go inside the building or not." Wrath walked inside the building and chuckled to himself, "They really don't know how much the Flame Alchemist deserves the title of Fuhrer…If only they knew that he cared more about this filthy country that that homunculus Fuhrer they had." Wrath kept on walking he was sure he was going the right direction, "Damn that Pride, he would have wanted to create yet another Ishbalian war just for the sake of sacrificing more lives. All the military soldiers, all the innocent lives…If I wasn't a homunculus myself I would try to do something about it. Well, Pride's dead now, or I should say Fuhrer Bradley…Damn bastard tried to kill his own son…" Wrath suddenly felt an arm grab his arm and pull him into a room. "What the hell!"

"Shut it homunculus," A voice said. Wrath looked up to see a tall man with his arms behind his back.

"Who are you?"

"Nobody important, I just happened to overhear you talking to yourself."

"Oh, okay…So what did you say was your name?"

"I go by the name of General Williams."

"Okay, and so what do you want with me, I have a mission of my own that the Flame Alchemist's sister, I think her name was Sunna, sent me on. I have to protect her brother."

"Sunna, Sunna Corazon?" General Williams asked.

"Yes, that's her name…"

"So, Colonel Mustang's sister is the famous alchemist…Did you say he was in danger?"

"Yeah, so let me go."

"Why do you care, you're a homunculus."

"I'm the only _good_ homunculus, and the last one left except for one who is under control of someone who wishes the Flame Alchemist dead."

"You said the previous Fuhrer was a homunculus."

"Yeah, named Pride, are we through here?"

"Did I hear you say Mustang would make a better Fuhrer than Bradley would?" Wrath growled with annoyance.

"Hell yeah, over all my studies I've never seen someone who cares more about the welfare of this damn country than that stupid Alchemist. The guy has more guts than any other Fuhrer even, hell he saved this country just three months ago. Can I go now?!"

"Just another question if you please."

"Ah, what do you want now?"

"It has become apparent to us that Fuhrer King Bradley was a homunculus. We actually figured that out a while back, we made several attempts to have him unseated."

"None of them worked, obviously! Every time you tried something the damn homunculus named Envy _and_ his secretary Sloth would spoil those attempts."

"Tell us did the Flame Alchemist actually risk everything, even his own life and rank, just to save this country from the hands of the Fuhrer?"

"Yes, damn it!" Wrath was slowly growing impatient by the minute.

"Do you suppose he would do that again?"

"Damn…From what I hear he would do it for the country no matter how many times, _are we done yet!"_

"So he cares that much for this country?"

"Yeah, I'm going to leave now and go to his office and make sure there's no one waiting to kill him. Why am I doing this, I really have _no blasted clue!_ Thank you and have a nice day whoever the hell you are." The man smiled as Wrath stormed out of the room.

"Have a good day as well Mr. Homunculus." The man turned around and lights appeared on a stage showing a bunch of people in chairs. "What do you say to that? You know what they say, an impatient and cruel man tells no lies."

"Well Council President, I'd say that homunculus doesn't have any idea what he just did. I agree with the creature. Who else agrees with me?" One person asked.

"The Flame Alchemist is related to Sunna Corazon. That would make him pretty damn powerful…I definitely agree!"

"So is it unanimous?" Council President Williams asked, "If so…I will go and get the papers."

**-NEW SCENE-**

"Damn that person holding me back and asking me useless and pointless questions!" Wrath exclaimed as he found Roy's office door, "Finally…I'm here…" Wrath slowly opened the door and froze.

"Hello Wrath," Devon said. Devon was sitting in Roy's desk chair, "Have you come to talk things over?"

"Like hell I'm discussing anything with you."

"Oh and why is that? You seem like a man who craves justice and righteous actions, and I do as well, the one how shot my brother must die. My brother must be avenged whether he planned to assassinate the Fuhrer or not!" Devon quickly stood up from the desk and Wrath quickly turned around as the door slammed shut.

"Gluttony…" Wrath clenched his teeth, "To think you of all people…"

"What took you so long Wrath?" Gluttony asked, "We knew you'd come here, we've been waiting for such a _long_ time!"

"I got caught up by some stupid idiot, it's not important whatsoever!"

"Come on Wrath, I feel so much better working for the common good. Plus the man killed Pride as well…"

"Pride deserved what he got! Every one of them deserved what they got!"

"Please don't fight, I don't want to have to fight, fighting hurts…"

"Yeah, you don't say…" Wrath grinned and glared at Gluttony, "well do you want to know what else hurts?"

"No, what else hurts?"

"This!" Wrath charged toward Gluttony and slammed his fist into Gluttony's stomach. Wrath then grabbed Gluttony by the throat and tossed him against a wall, "I'll kill you Gluttony!"

"Ouch, that hurts…" Gluttony stood up, grabbed a desk and tossed it into Wrath. Wrath then transmuted a spear.

"There are benefits of being the only homunculus that can transmute objects!" Wrath charged toward Gluttony, "Now watch as I poke a dozen holes in that stomach of yours!" Gluttony dodged out of the way and let Wrath crash into a wall. Gluttony ran toward Wrath and opened his mouth. Wrath jumped on a desk and off the desk as Gluttony came down and swallowed the desk and everything on it.

"Hey, hold still…"

"Shut your mouth Gluttony!" Wrath leapt toward Gluttony and swung the spear on Gluttony and sending him flying into a desk and file cabinet. Gluttony grabbed Wrath's spear and slammed him into a desk while taking the spear out of his hands. Gluttony then slammed the spear into Wrath's leg. "Damn, when did you get good at fighting?"

"Never underestimate those who don't appear good at fighting," Gluttony said wisely as he jumped over Wrath with the intention of slamming down onto Wrath.

"Damn it!" Wrath quickly moved out of the way as Gluttony slammed into the floor. Wrath stood up and started panting heavily. "I know we don't need bones to kill you, we don't need bones to kill me either. It won't take much to kill either of us anymore, even a weak alchemist could take us out…I will not be taken down by the likes of you though!" Gluttony charged toward Wrath. Wrath put up his hands and clasped his hands against Gluttony's hands. Gluttony was pushing him toward the window while Wrath was pushing away.

"You know you can't win!" Gluttony said quickly.

"Like hell I can't win…" Wrath tightened his jaw as he felt the heel of his foot touch the window, he strained himself and managed to swing Gluttony around and toss him out the window. He watched as the glass shattered and Gluttony landed on the ground. He saw Gluttony move and he groaned. Gluttony was still alive after that. Wrath turned toward Devon and growled, "You're next!"

"We'll see about that homunculus Wrath." Devon pulled out a tape recorder and pressed the play button, the sound of a babies cry rang through the office.

"What…No! Turn that thing off! Turn it off!" He groaned and fell to his knees as Devon walked over to him and attached the control chip to his neck, "No!" His eyes widened as his mind started to go blank.

"Thank you for deciding to fight for the right side Wrath," Devon said, "I'm confident that I'm fighting for the right thing, and that's justice for my brother. I believe he deserves justice."

"No…I'm not completely gone yet…" Wrath groaned, "You think you're fighting for justice…what if it was one of his victims that killed him?" Devon merely shrugged.

"If that was the case then I suppose I would be wrong…However, I do not feel that is the case as Roy Mustang never crossed paths with my brother in the sense that my brother did something wrong to him."

"So…That's it then…damn…I _can't lose_…"

* * *

There's the chapter.


	12. Wedding

Riza's Past

Disclaimer: If I owned Fullmetal Alchemist, wouldn't my name be Hiromu Arakawa? As well as me being much richer than I am!

A/N: This is before the movie takes place, though Roy still leaves to go to the north, the events of the move do not and will never happen. Also, Al never loses his memory; he regains it when he gains consciousness. Ed _does_ transfer to the other world.

* * *

Chapter 12 (Wedding)

"Riza, I'm back!" Sunna called out as she ran into the room where the women were fitting her.

"Hey Sunna, we were starting to get a little worried," Riza said with a smile.

"Hold still!" Gracia said quickly. Riza rolled her eyes and smiled.

"This is so perfect…I'm marrying the greatest man in the world, and I feel like a raving school girl…" Riza narrowed her eyes and Sunna chuckled.

"Its okay, my brother always had a tendency to cause women to start acting crazy. Sunna took a seat in a chair.

"Yeah, I just love how Roy always knows just what to say."

"Well what can I say? Roy _is_ pretty smart." Sunna stood up and walked behind Riza, "Plus, you can _not_ wear your hair up on your wedding day." Sunna took the hair clip out of Riza's hair. Riza smiled as she felt her hair land softly against her shoulders.

"What is it with Roy and his family wanting my hair down?"

"Simple really, Roy thinks you're beautiful with your hair down and everyone else in the family thinks you look better with it down as well."

"Thanks. It's probably because I cut my hair once a long time ago."

"You cut your hair? Tell me about that." Gracia sighed as she finished working on Riza's dress.

"Now don't you dare sit down yet," Gracia said.

"Yeah, I remember you with short hair," Naomi said.

"I cut it because of Archer." Riza said, "When he did what he did to me he had pulled on my hair several times. He told me how ugly I looked with it and that nobody would ever like someone with long hair…"

"Then you cut it…" Sunna said, "That damn bastard…"

"When did you start growing it back?" Naomi asked.

"Sometime when she was in the military," Gracia stated. Riza nodded.

"When I first cut my hair was when Roy was still training under my father. He told me that he liked my hair out. He wanted to know why I cut it but I told him I just felt like it and left it at that, I never let it grow out."

"You would think she'd grow it out when he tells her he likes it long," Gracia said quietly.

"Remember, she had severe psychological trauma, it would take a little more than someone telling her that her hair looks better long when she was just abused by some freak who told her nobody would like her." Naomi said.

"You guys are talking about Riza as if she's not in the room," Sunna said. Sunna looked to Riza and smiled, "Continue on if you feel like it."

"Thank you. Well, I kept my hair short for several years afterwards, far after Roy and I met Edward. Constantly Roy would tell me that I looked better with my hair grown."

"Well my brother does have a knack for being persistent."

"That he does. Well I kept saying I would not grow my hair. I remember getting upset with him, I didn't yell at him but I told him that nobody would ever like my hair long because it would make me look ugly. I told him that was the reason I wouldn't grow it was because I hated my hair, it made me feel bad."

"This is interesting, how did he ever manage to get you to grow it out?"

"Well he started working on this project and wouldn't tell me anything about it…When he was talking to someone, if I walked by his voice would shift as if he were talking about something completely different. He worked on the project for about a week and when he finished it he brought his report to me. I saw a huge list of names with his name on the top. He told me how one of the reasons he loved my hair when it was long was because he respected it more. There was someone who he knew with the same color hair and same length and she was very powerful and he always respected her and when my hair was long it had the same look as this one person and therefore when he respected and adored me with short hair he respected me even more when my hair was long. He then told me that each name on the list, Gracia included, said they thought I would look great with long hair." Riza looked to Sunna who was shifting her body position.

"I was actually touched by his gesture," Riza said with a smile, "Though I was still a tiny bit hesitant, I knew that if he asked me one more time to grow out my hair I probably would. So naturally he said it would have to be an order for me to grow my hair out. He did say that it was my choice and if I didn't want to grow my hair out then he would leave it at that and he wouldn't bother me anymore. So I just told him I would consider growing my hair long. I decided for the full effect I would ask for some time off and he gave me some time off. I came back with my hair all grown out and when I walked in the office the look on his face was just perfect! I had to get used to the feel of my hair again so I had to shake my hair some and he watched me the entire time."

"Oh yeah, that's my brother, easily enchanted," Sunna said with a chuckle, "At least by you."

"Did he take you and start to dance with you?" Naomi asked.

"No, I don't think that thought crossed his mind. I saw him looking, told him to get back to work and he quickly began to work on the paperwork."

"He probably wanted to get up and kiss you," Sunna said, "Knowing my brother he is a romantic."

"Yeah, and a bit of a ladies man I guess," Riza said with a sigh, "Given all the women that he's dated...To think that I wound up being the one he'd marry. I just can't believe this is happening; this is the greatest day of my life! I'm going off like a schoolgirl again aren't I?"

"Riza, this is your day, you can act however you want to act!" Sunna said with a chuckle.

"Well if you say so." Riza looked over at Naomi, "You never told me how you met Roy by the way."

"I blame my parents," Naomi said quietly, "I get older so they keep telling me that I need to get a date and all this stuff."

"Don't tell me…They set you and my brother on a date!" Sunna said with a laugh.

"Yeah, that's what happened, but neither of us were interested," Naomi said with a sigh, "I think both of us were just waiting to finish eating and go on our own way. I mean, I knew he wasn't for me, his thoughts were elsewhere, on another girl."

"What girl was that?" Riza asked and she waited a few seconds as Naomi and Sunna stared at her, "Oh…Forget I asked that…" Naomi and Sunna chuckled as Riza blushed considerably.

"What were you thinking when you first knew Roy was with me that day?" Naomi asked.

"I knew nothing was going on between you two," Riza said simply, "I wasn't one hundred percent sure but I kind of figured you weren't interested."

"Nice judgment, now I feel guilty," Naomi said, "When I saw you and Havoc…"

"Oh please don't tell me you mistook us for a couple! The relationship Havoc and I have is pretty much the relation Roy and Sunna have."

"I know, but then I didn't know at that time."

"Yeah, that's understandable. So how is it going with you and Havoc?"

"Oh it's great; he's such a nice man."

"He really does care about others," Riza said with a smile. "That's a given, Roy always surrounded himself with people who cared for others, just like himself."

"My brother does care for others, he really does," Sunna said with a smile, "He's done a lot of good for you."

"I say it's pretty good you guys are getting married," Naomi stated, "You two not only deserve each other, but what would happen if you were pregnant."

"Uh…Care to explain that?" Sunna asked.

"Oh…For some reason I keep forgetting she's Roy's _protective_ sister…"

"She also gets a little upset with Roy if he does something bad," Riza said with a sigh. "Don't worry about it Sunna, Roy and I got caught up in the moment…Roy made sure I was absolutely sure I wanted it and he told me that he would if I married him."

"Oh, I'm not worried about anything, don't worry about it!" Sunna said with a smile.

-**NEW SCENE**-

"So you're finally settling down, eh boss?" Havoc said with a smile.

"Yeah, you wouldn't believe how anxious I am either Havoc," Roy said quietly.

"You'll be fine Colonel!" Ed said as he patted Roy on the back.

"You're not the one getting married to the woman of your dreams, the one who's literally always been there…"

"Well, you're the one who proposed, I know you don't regret it."

"Of course not, why would I deny this woman one of the greatest things in the world. This woman…I'm going to spend the rest of my life with her, children, vacations, and grandchildren….Things that I've only been able to _dream_ of with her."

"Are you saying you never thought this day would come?"

"Only after that battle with Pride…"

"Well be glad, I think you're getting everything you want and you're giving her everything she's ever dreamed of and more."

"You've already fulfilled some of her dreams, Roy," Havoc said with a smile, "Dances, dates, love, and now a wedding. It won't be long probably when you have a child. You've healed her pretty much."

"I've healed her you say?"

"Yes, if I remember correctly, she was always afraid of men, didn't trust them very much. As what naturally happens to a sweet, innocent girl when they suffer such a traumatic experience. I think you were probably the only man she trusted completely all these times or else she would never of let you hold her the way you did the other day, much less trust you with her in bed." Ed's eyes widened at this as he looked to Havoc and back to Roy.

"I should have known what to expect when you two started making out with each other…" Ed said with narrowed eyes.

"Either way I don't think she's completely healed yet…" Roy said, "She's still upset about the rape. She still is bothered by it; she was telling me before that she kept dreaming about this frightening person. That this person in the dreams was supporting Archer and she was afraid to do anything, she would always hold on to silence and the dreams would end…In a tragic manner."

"Just do what you do best when it comes to her," Havoc said, "Love her, protect her, watch over her. There shouldn't be anything that can go wrong."

"Thanks Havoc." Roy looked to Ed and smirked. "I sometimes wonder why you couldn't have been the ring-bearer, you're short enough."

"Don't go there, I'm in a _good_ mood today," Ed said. Havoc and Roy then laughed in response. Roy looked over and saw General Grumman talking on the phone.

"I do wonder who he's talking to," Roy said quietly, "I guess it's not all that important though…I just hope he's off before the wedding starts…"

"So what did you need sir?" General Grumman asked into the phone.

"I wanted to have you tell Mustang congratulations on the wedding day and I send the newlyweds best wishes. It was a shame you couldn't be here today though, we had a show today!"

"Really, what happened?"

"One of the homunculi came in; he was an impatient one that was for sure."

"I see…Well, this was the last meeting of the council, I do regret not being there…As well as the fact that I regret not knowing the final decision."

"I think you would want to hear the conclusion that we have all reached unanimously."

"Yeah, sure, do let me know…The wedding begins in five minutes…so yeah…"

"Well Grumman, do you know how you're always saying that you will hand your granddaughter over to the future president of Amestris?"

"Yeah…" Grumman took a sigh, "I'm still happy with my grandson-in-law because I feel nobody could be better for her than Roy Mustang."

"Really now, is that what you believe?"

"Yes, Roy Mustang cares more for her than even his own life; I know I've said that before."

"According to that homunculus the Flame Alchemist cares about a lot of things more than he cares about his own life. According to the homunculus it would be why Mustang saved this country from the homunculus known as Pride, or Fuhrer Bradley."

"It was a good cover up story…Saying that Frank Archer was planning to assassinate the Fuhrer and Roy was the only one willing to stand up against the psychopath."

"I'd say it worked to our advantage that Archer went on a rampage that night…Anyway, I just want to say, go ahead and hand your daughter over. This is the greatest moment of all your lives, hers, yours, Mustang's and everyone else." Grumman smiled and nodded.

"I will do that sir, thank you." Grumman hung up and walked over to Roy, Havoc and Ed, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I am. I'm ready to take her as my own." Roy said with a smile. Roy crossed his arms, stared ahead, closed his eyes and froze.

"Uh…Roy, are you okay?" Havoc asked.

"Hey, Colonel, you have to go now," Ed said. Roy sighed.

"I'm trying to get the perverted thoughts out of my head…" Havoc and Ed couldn't help but to chuckle.

"Yeah, wait until tonight for that. I'm sure those fantasies will be something Riza can fulfill for you," Havoc said with a snicker.

"Havoc…" Roy warned as he stood up. He made his way to the wedding alter with Havoc and Ed who stood next to him. The song "Eternal Flame" began to play as the Maid of honor and bridesmaids walked down the aisle and stood next to the preacher. Roy's eyes moved around trying to find Riza, when the audience stood up he looked to the center and saw Riza starting to walk down the aisle with General Grumman.

Roy and Riza's eyes met and Riza once again felt like melting under Roy's powerful gaze. She didn't know how every time his wonderful dark chocolate colored eyes stared into hers that she felt like her legs were putty. She didn't even know that she was walking; all she could do was stare at Roy as though she was in a trance.

Grumman handed her over to Roy and whispered to him, "I always said I'd hand my granddaughter to the future Fuhrer of this country.

Riza knew this was really happening, ever since the rape she had never thought she would marry anybody. Roy Mustang was the last person she thought she'd ever wed. She reached the preacher and joined her hands with Roy. She heard herself say the words 'I do' and when Roy said them she thought she was going to faint. It was true, she was marrying the man of her dreams, the man she fell in love with, the man that she thought was so far out of reach. She realized he had never been out of reach. She heard the minister issue the couple to put the rings on the fingers and say their vows. She turned to Roy and was caught up in his gaze; she heard nothing but his words.

"Riza Hawkeye." Riza noticed the deepness of Roy's voice, she had noticed it before, it was always evident but this time it seemed so rich. "I don't know when I started to fall in love with you, I'm going to take a pretty good guess and say it was the instant I first saw you. Can a ten year old child fall in love? I don't know. You would have to ask around. All I know is that when I first saw you, I felt a strong pull of attraction. There we were, ten years old just staring at each other trying to swallow our attraction for each other." Riza felt as though her body would start shaking and collapse, she knew Roy would still hold on to her, he would not let her fall.

"There we were, twelve years of age we had our first argument." Roy gave off a smirk and Riza resisted the urge to kiss him. "Your father threw us in the attic and left us there for the entire afternoon!" Riza started to chuckle at the pleasant memory. That was the afternoon they actually started being friendlier toward each other.

"Then we shift again Riza, I was fifteen, you were fourteen, I resolved to protect you. I resolved to never have to see your tears again. We shift once more, I'm sixteen and you're fifteen. We have to say goodbye, it's painful for both of us, and I left to go to the military. I saw you cry again that day; your father was upset of course. There we are, on the battlefield, not an emotional or personal battlefield between us this time, but an actual war. You're there and I can't believe my eyes, the most beautiful and delicate flower amidst all the dry area. You walked up to me and saluted, that was the first time you had called me 'sir' and the first time in years that I heard something so soft and sweet and yet it spoke louder than all the gunfire imaginable. There we were, the night we saved the country. Something told me you were troubled and I could not bear to see you in pain. You avenged yourself that night and you saved my life as well." Riza remembered that day, did he really think she avenged herself? She thought she was just protecting him. She smiled as tears started going down her eyes.

"There I am, three months later, sad, depressed and lonely. My past catching up to me, someone talks to me and it's then I realize that in my life through all the cracks in the dry wall there was one single beautiful and delicate flower. It was then that I realized that I must have done what I knew I hated, I made you cry. I resolved this time to make sure to protect you with my life and never see you cry again. There you were, standing in front of me with those cookies that I love so much. Such a beautiful sight to see, words could not describe the profound effect your appearance had on me that night. I took you in my arms and watched before my eyes as you blossomed and became the flower you always were. I decided never to let you go and I would always stand beside you and protect you. Riza…Here we are now. Surrounded by those who love us, those who care about us, there is nothing greater than this moment. I will never leave you behind; I will not make you cry that way. I will take great care of you and make you happy from here until we part. Riza Elizabeth Hawkeye, I love you more than life itself." Riza's tears were flowing as she smiled at Roy, she wanted to kiss him right then and there. She wiped her tears of with her hand and took Roy's hand; it was her turn to say her vows.

"Roy, It's true, I've always loved you. I remember I would always dream of dancing with you, I would always dream of my wedding and you would always be there. Then one day a cruel and violent man came and he shattered all those dreams in an instant. I thought this day would never come because of it, but as long as I've been with you, you've always known the things to say and the things to do in order to make me feel better. I found myself once more falling in love with you, something that I though would never happen again. I found myself promising to stand beside you until you became Fuhrer. I realized I only felt better when in your presence, and then the battle with Pride came. You left and I fell into despair, I had to find you. When I found you, you took me in your arms and with your powerful arms and your powerful gaze you slowly chipped away at the wall that I spent so many years trying to build up. You brought down all my fear and I soon found myself begging for a kiss. You did and then I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you Roy Mustang, I love you and I don't want to just follow you until you reach your goal of becoming Fuhrer. I want to follow you to that goal and beyond, I want to follow you into eternity."

Riza gazed lovingly and with longing into the soft and warm eyes as the preacher declared them husband and wife. He gave the permission to kiss the bride and neither person hesitated. Roy brought his head down and joined Riza's lips with his and sending flames of passion throughout her body. Truly a perfect feeling, she belong to him, she wasn't bound by the memory of Archer, Roy came along and he chased that memory away. They did not hear the applause burst throughout the wedding guests, they were bound together only paying attention to the beating of their hearts and the warm feeling that was flowing through their bodies.

* * *

There's the chapter, Roy and Riza are now married, but the story is still not over. I wonder what is going to happen next, stick around and find out.


	13. Wedding Crashers

Riza's Past

Disclaimer: If I owned Fullmetal Alchemist, wouldn't my name be Hiromu Arakawa? As well as me being much richer than I am!

A/N: This is before the movie takes place, though Roy still leaves to go to the north, the events of the move do not and will never happen. Also, Al never loses his memory; he regains it when he gains consciousness. Ed _does_ transfer to the other world.

* * *

Chapter 13 (Wedding Crashers)

Sunna smiled as Riza threw the bouquet and it landed in Winry's lap. She squealed and jumped into the air. Roy threw the garter and someone quickly hit it away from themselves knowing full well what catching the garter meant. The garter then hit Ed in the face, he then took the garter off and looked over to Sunna who was now frowning, "There is no way he's slipping that garter up the leg of anybody…" Sunna looked to Riza and smiled, "How does it feel to be known as Mrs. Riza Mustang?"

"It feels perfect, there's nothing greater than being married to this man next to me," Riza said with a smile. Sunna looked out the corner of her eye and saw something run by, immediately she sensed something wrong.

"Don't tell me…" Sunna thought to herself. She turned her head and looked closely. Sunna quickly stepped in front of Riza and Roy, "Havoc, Ed, get on the sides, Naomi behind them now! No questions!" Everybody moved in place.

"Flame Alchemist, Roy Mustang. This is the day you must die!" A voice said.

"Who is that?" Roy asked.

"Damn…They choose now to attack? I thought Wrath was taking care of this," Sunna thought to herself. She looked to the guests, "The reception will have to wait!" She pointed to the building where the reception would take place, "Go in there now!"

"Sunna, what's going on?" Roy asked.

"Some uninvited guests have arrived."

"Care to explain?"

"The people who attempt to kill you." Roy and Riza's eyes widened.

"I'm not much of a fighter…" Naomi said quietly.

"I know," Sunna stated, "Ed, Havoc, take my brother and sister in law to the reception area. Take Naomi as well!"

"Okay!" They all ran toward the reception building. Sunna looked around at the empty chairs, some on the ground and others scattered about.

"Nobody's going to hurt my brother or my sister in law…Especially _not _on their wedding day!"

"Oh, really, that's just too bad," A voice said. Sunna's eyes widened as she saw Wrath step on the aisle.

"You…Something told me that I shouldn't have trusted you. You heard what I said, if you double cross us then I get to cook up a little barbecue!"

-**NEW SCENE**-

"I'm not entirely sure what's happening, I hope Sunna can handle herself!" Roy said quickly. Roy had his hand on the back of Riza's waist as they ran in between Ed and Havoc with Naomi behind the two. They stopped running when Gluttony landed on the ground in front of them.

"Hello," Gluttony said with a smile.

"Gluttony…" Ed said quietly.

"I see you remember me," Gluttony said.

"Yeah I remember you, what? Did you think I'd forget the fattest person in the world?"

"You're just asking to get killed, aren't you?"

"Good luck on that, you guys tried once already, what makes you think you can succeed again?"

"I don't know," Gluttony said as he brought his finger to his mouth.

"You know, I always thought you freaks had a bad habit of showing up at the wrong time. Besides, I thought you were dead? Is Dante alive somewhere, is she doing this!"

"No, Dante…I don't know what happened to her…" Gluttony rubbed his belly as he looked to his stomach. He grinned widely and looked to Ed, "On second thought, I do."

"Damn…Roy, Riza run away now! Havoc and I will take care of this guy!" Roy normally would have chosen to stay behind but he figured Riza didn't have her guns with her and her staying here would only prove to be a dangerous move. Roy decided to run with Riza to the reception building. Roy looked at Riza and saw a serious and determined look on her face, he knew she was probably scared but she wasn't showing it.

"You let them go, why did you ever do something like that?" Gluttony asked.

"Simple, we're not letting you harm them on this day," Ed said as he transmuted a blade.

"Why the hell are you here?" Havoc asked.

"Simple, to dispose of the Flame Alchemist, Roy Mustang," Gluttony responded as he held his hands out and shrugged.

"Why?"

"It's justice really."

"Justice, it's justice to murder a man on his_ wedding day?!_" Ed exclaimed.

"Well how were we supposed to know it was a wedding?"

"You could have looked around you fat bastard!"

"Yeah, but of course we didn't care to do that."

"I'll bet you didn't…"

"Now what's wrong with a little harmless fun?"

"There's quite a bit of stuff wrong with it you sick freak!"

"Those comments, they hurt me." Ed and Havoc looked at each other and smirked.

"Let's kill him, and keep our jobs," Ed said.

"I'm going to enjoy being their bodyguard, that's for sure," Havoc said. Ed opened the attack by charging towards Gluttony and slashing Gluttony's arm. Gluttony brought his arms up as Havoc fired some gunshots into Gluttony.

"That hurts!" Gluttony exclaimed as he slammed a fist into Ed's stomach. Gluttony then charged and threw a punch toward Havoc, Havoc sidestepped Gluttony and hit him in the back with the end of his rifle.

"We can't let you past us, sorry pal," Havoc said calmly. Havoc spun around and kicked Gluttony in the back, "Watch as I shove the barrel of this gun down your throat and fill you with so many bullets that you'll be bleeding lead."

"Some people in this world you have to learn _not_ to tick off!" Ed shouted as he charged and slashed Gluttony with his blade. Havoc raised the rifle to his head and closed his eyes as he walked toward Gluttony. Gluttony started to charge toward Havoc only to be thrown back by the bullets coming out of his gun.

"Ed's right, don't tick people off, it's just not right," Havoc said. Gluttony grabbed Ed and tried to use him as a shield, "I'll just shoot right through him, trust me I wouldn't kill him."

"Care to elaborate on that?" Gluttony asked.

"You're in a _very_ bad position my friend," Ed said.

"What?"

"Okay and that was your warning!" Ed clasped his hands together and brought spikes up and pierced Gluttony from the bottom.

"Edward, let me test something," Havoc said, "Do you see that vine up there?"

"Yes."

"Transmute it."

"Huh?"

"Try it." Ed shrugged, he wondered if he could make a rope out of it, he transmuted it but instead of a rope it turned into another object.

"Well that was useless!"

"I thought so…You are the daughter of a legendary alchemist after all…"

"Focus here, quit ignoring me!" Gluttony said only to be shot in the arm and have a large chunk blown from his arm, "What the hell?"

"Gluttony…Are you ready to enter hell? Are you ready to see hell?"

"You seem rather calm," Gluttony said, "I don't think you're the type of person to make those statements, much less fulfill them." Havoc smirked as he spit his cigarette out.

"Are you absolutely sure about that?" Havoc asked as he took part of his shirt and showed the inside of it out, there was a small pocket hidden on the inside of the shirt. Havoc brought a silver pocket watch from the hidden pouch. "Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc, the Hellshooter Alchemist, and you picked a _bad_ day to tick him off."

"Y-you're a state alchemist?"

"Why do you think I never run out of bullets, as well as being a pacifist? The answer is simple, because those who get a taste of the Hellshooter don't live to tell the story!"

"I didn't know you were an alchemist Havoc," Ed said with wide eyes.

"You never asked, I can transmute my weapon into whatever gun I feel like, I can also use special force on my bullets." Havoc fired a single shot and blew a large hole in Gluttony's leg. Gluttony looked down and raised his eyebrow.

"Why won't the hole heal up?"

"It's simple really, I've studied up on you bastard Homunculi, I've found a way that my alchemy slows the process of regeneration."

"You think you're going to win?"

"Gluttony my friend, it looks like we, and by we I mean Ed and myself, have gained an upper hand."

"Heh, we'll see about that!" Gluttony rushed toward Havoc and punched him in the abdomen, "I'll eat that gun!"

"Go ahead and try Gluttony, just see what happens. I guarantee it will not be pretty."

"If by that you mean for you, then yeah, you're right." Havoc rolled his eyes and brought his knee up against Gluttony's chest. He then knocked Gluttony toward the ground. "Hey Ed, be a pal and slice Gluttony up somewhat."

"Okay, I can do that." Ed dashed over to Gluttony and began to slash at Gluttony's stomach. Gluttony growled and was about to grab Ed when Havoc jammed his gun down Gluttony's throat.

"I said I was going to blow you up from the inside out." Havoc said as he fired gunshots into Gluttony. Gluttony was now filled with holes and blood was flowed from his wounds. "It's been nice knowing you Gluttony; let me show you what happens when you eat too much food." Alchemic sparks appeared around the trigger of the rifle and Havoc's hands as he pulled the trigger. A massive rumbling was heard inside Gluttony and soon he exploded, organs and skin flew everywhere.

"Not bad…" Ed said quietly, "I'll make a note not to tick you off in the near future."

"Good idea," Havoc said with a smile. Havoc looked up into the sky and frowned, "I think we better go find the Mustangs."

-**NEW SCENE**-

Wrath avoided a flame explosion and charged toward Sunna. She dodged and hit Wrath in the back. "I can not let you passed this point, I'm sorry to say that I actually thought you were good."

"What luck you have!" Wrath exclaimed as he jammed his fist against Sunna's stomach.

"Ugh!" Sunna jumped back and snapped her fingers with rapid procession and surrounding Wrath with immeasurable amounts of fireballs. She snapped her fingers one last time and brought the fireballs crashing against Wrath. When the smoke cleared Wrath was pulling himself off the ground.

"Not bad at all, but you're going to want to do better than that."

"That wasn't even my full power…"

"Hah!" Wrath laughed loudly and then stopped when he transmuted a spear and charged toward Sunna. He shoved the spear toward her; she sidestepped every thrust of the spear.

"You're going to have to do better than that if you actually want to hit me with that thing."

"I don't think you honestly want me to try better than I am now. After all you're still too weak!"

"Don't tempt me, brat." Sunna kicked Wrath in the face with her foot and she brought her hand and snapped her fingers. Walls of fire spurt from the ground and begin moving at rapid pace toward Wrath. Wrath dodged the flames and stopped when Sunna snapped her fingers once more and caused small streams of flames to fall down toward Wrath.

"Not bad...Of course it's still not good." Sunna raised her eyebrow and snapped her fingers causing rings of flame to appear around Wrath's arms and constrict.

"Okay, that actually hurts!"

"I thought you'd come around Wrath."

"Give it a rest you dumb hag!"

"What did you just call me; you're really trying to tempt me aren't you?"

"I don't know, am I?"

"You _do not_ want to tempt me, trust me on that."

"What's wrong with tempting you?"

"You would be so lucky to _not_ see the results." Wrath tilted his head back and started to laugh. Wrath dashed toward Sunna and kicked her once more. She snapped her fingers only to have Wrath dodge the flames. She snapped her fingers and Wrath noticed four flame streams shoot up from the ground in the north, south, east, and west positions. She snapped her fingers once more and the flames began swirling around in causing it to appear as one big flaming circle. She snapped her fingers again causing the flames to move back and snap toward Wrath.

"Ah! It Burns!"

"You got that right it does."

"So I guess you couldn't go easy on me huh?"

"Why the hell would I go easy on you? I gave you an ultimatum, you are good, you live, you try and attack my brother, and you die."

"So that's the ultimatum is it?" Wrath looked around as the flames die. He saw Sunna snap her fingers once more, "Nothing happened…Nothing happened!" Wrath started to laugh and missed the grin on Sunna's face.

"I wouldn't be saying that, Wrath."

"What are you talking about?" Wrath stopped laughing and felt a burning on the inside of him. Soon flames shot out from his skin, "Damn it!" Wrath jumped back and then charged toward Sunna with his spear, he cut Sunna's arm with the spear as she dodged it.

"Wow, you got slightly better…"

"Hah, you only got lucky."

"Lucky, you're the one who's lucky right now."

"Yeah, you just keep saying that."

"Fine by me," Sunna jumped back and snapped her fingers causing flames to surround Wrath and slowly move toward him. "Go ahead; run out and away from the flames, I guarantee they'll follow you."

"You shouldn't give me that option."

"As for now, I'm feeling generous." Wrath quickly ran out of the flames. "Oh, I'm sorry, I lied. I'm not feeling very generous at all today."

"What!" Wrath looked back to see the flames mesh into a huge fireball and chase after him, "Damn it!"

"Keep running Wrath, the flame will only get bigger with each second it goes without hitting it's target!"

"I hate you!"

"Yeah, I figured that much out. You're still pretty lucky though." Sunna felt something hit her forehead, she looked up to see grey clouds form overhead. "Hmm, it looks like rain..." Rain began pouring down and extinguished the giant fireball that was chasing Wrath.

* * *

There's the chapter, the next will be up soon.


	14. Fighting for Justice?

Riza's Past

Disclaimer: If I owned Fullmetal Alchemist, wouldn't my name be Hiromu Arakawa? As well as me being much richer than I am!

A/N: This is before the movie takes place, though Roy still leaves to go to the north, the events of the move do not and will never happen. Also, Al never loses his memory; he regains it when he gains consciousness. Ed _does_ transfer to the other world.

Chapter 14 (Fighting for Justice?)

* * *

Sunna stood as the rain pelted down against her, "Looks like your luck's run out…" She said quietly. She crossed her arms as Wrath stopped.

"Hah! The rain has come!" Wrath exclaimed, "Now you can't do squat! You're useless in the rain!" Sunna rolled her eyes as Wrath went on his rant. "Just like the almighty Flame Alchemist, you have nothing left at your disposal!"

"Uh-huh…"

"You're nothing but a weakling now!"

"Right…"

"How could I say this for you, you're a wet match stick."

"Oh yeah….tough one there…"

"You're a pathetic loser now!"

"Wow, I wonder where you found that insult…" Sunna tapped her arm against her arm in annoyance. She did however; find Wrath's rant mildly amusing.

"I'm right aren't I; you're the sister to the Flame Alchemist named Roy Mustang."

"Yeah, that's true, and there's only one Flame Alchemist in this world as well as only one Roy Mustang."

"Yeah, so if all the Flame Alchemists are in the rain that means there's no way they can perform alchemy."

"Yeah, that would be true; if a Flame Alchemist is in the rain then they can't perform alchemy, so I suppose that means you've done your homework then?"

"Of course I have."

"So, you know my name correct?" Sunna cocked her head to the side.

"Yeah, Sunna Corazon, that's what your name is."

"Yes, you are correct."

"Well that's not really important now."

"It isn't?"

"Of course it's not important."

"Why is it not important?"

"It's not important because you're a mere Flame Alchemist and you can't perform alchemy."

"Hmm…I see…So I guess you're going to take advantage of the situation and kill me then."

"Yes!"

"Go ahead and try. Though I must say, for someone who talks so much and seems so smart, you are quite stupid actually."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Can you honestly tell me you know everything about me?"

"I probably don't know the personal stuff, just the outside information."

"Right, well I wouldn't think you'd know the personal life of me. However, do you know what people call me?"

"Uh…Sunna Corazon would be what people call you."

"Yes. Sunna Corazon, the…" Sunna waved her hands around in a gesture.

"Sunna Corazon, the alchemist," Wrath said.

"Well that's how they describe me, but I do have a name."

"Whatever." Sunna put her hand to her forehead and sighed.

"Flame Alchemists have trouble with the rain…My brother may be how you call a wet matchstick, but when you talk about _me…_"

"What?" Sunna brought down her hand and smirked. She brought her hands up and clasped them together causing Wrath to raise his eyebrow. He looked down to see the grass shoot thought his legs like spikes.

"What the hell!" A fist came out of the ground and slammed into Wrath, "Who the hell are you!"

"I thought you'd never ask that." Sunna brought her hand up and pushed her hair behind her ear. "I am Sunna Corazon, The _Element_ Alchemist!"

"What!"

"I am no state alchemist that's for sure, though I was an Elemental alchemist. You know the basic elements." Sunna brought her hand up and counted off her fingers, "There's the first, my favorite one, Flame Alchemy. Then you have the second, Water Alchemy. I like the third pretty well also, Ground Alchemy. The forth is Air Alchemy. The air is pretty good, I've used it quite a bit when taking down criminals, just remove the oxygen from them. There is an invisible box that I can place right over the person and cut off all air supply. I have caged someone in rocks and grass before, and I've also had to drown people."

"T-That can't be, your brother isn't able to perform any of this! Neither can your son!"

"My son can, but only a small tiny amount because he has not practiced well enough for it. Until I trained under Mr. Hawkeye I could not even light a candle without using a match. You get better with more years of experience and practice as well. As for my brother, he's strictly the Flame Alchemist, although if he tried, he could probably learn some of the other elements…" Sunna snapped her fingers and the grass climbed up the back of Wrath and began to constrict around his throat.

"D-damn you…" Sunna snapped her fingers two times and walked away. Wrath's air supply was cut off and it was not long before the grass choked the life out of him.

"Don't ever underestimate me again," Sunna said quietly.

-**NEW SCENE**-

Riza and Roy continued to run toward the building, it began to rain and Riza gasped, "What's wrong," Roy asked.

"The rain, this isn't good, your sister's fighting off the homunculi!" Riza exclaimed.

"She can handle herself," Roy said, "She's a lot stronger than she lets off."

"Just how strong is she?"

"I may be the Flame Alchemist but she is the Elemental Alchemist, a little rain isn't going to hinder her, more likely it could be an assistance."

"Okay that's better," Riza said with a smile, "Will Ed and Havoc be alright?"

"I think so, you and I both know of Havoc's secret."

"Yeah, the Hellshooter Alchemist, he's a pretty strong one at that."

"Where did Naomi go?"

"I don't know…"

"Help me!" Naomi's voice called out. Roy and Riza turned their heads.

"Riza, continue on to the building, I'll help Naomi!"

"Roy, are you sure?"

"Riza, I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Roy…It's raining, you're useless in the rain."

"Okay you're right, come with me."

"Thank you." Roy smirked, "You know, you look pretty damn good in the rain Riza."

"I hardly think now is the time Roy." Roy put his hand to his forehead, "Are you okay Roy?"

"I'm getting rid of perverted thoughts." Riza chuckled as she grabbed Roy's arm.

"Come on, we have to help Naomi!" They ran toward an area with trees surrounding it.

"She's in a forest-like area?" Roy asked.

"This isn't good." Riza said.

"Roy, Riza, it's a trap!" Naomi exclaimed, "Go back!"

"We're not leaving without you!" Roy called out.

"Roy, did Riza not tell you that you're useless in the rain?!" Roy narrowed his eyes and looked at Riza.

"Even her as well?" Riza chuckled softly and kissed Roy on the cheek.

"You're not entirely useless Roy."

"Yeah, thanks for that." Riza pointed at something in the distance.

"Look out there Roy!" Roy looked to where Riza was pointing and saw Wrath. He had grass spikes going through his legs, arms, chest and stomach. There was some grass that was wrapped tightly around his neck.

"I'm thinking my sister got him…"

"I didn't think she was capable of something like that."

"Oh yeah, she can do a lot more than most people would suspect, that's why I've always admired her."

"There's Naomi!" Riza and Roy ran to a tree where Naomi was tied up.

"No, why did you come, I told you it was a trap!"

"Naomi, we're not going to just let that stop us from helping you."

"Yeah we've been through worse and suffered more," Roy said, "Hell I fought off a homunculus that could counter the air currents and counter my flame alchemy. I really wished my sister was there with me, she could have helped the air density and such."

"The fight probably would have been too easy then," Riza said with a chuckle. "Here, I'll help you off the tree Naomi."

"No Riza, I beg of you, go away!" Naomi exclaimed, "Roy look out!" Roy ducked just in time to miss being hit by a gunshot.

"What the hell was that?" Roy and Riza turned around to see a man with a scar on his face.

"Well, I know his name isn't Scar, that's for sure," Roy said quietly.

"W-What do you want?" Riza asked.

"My name is Devon and I desire justice. I desire justice for my brother."

"Did you say your brother?" Roy asked.

"Yes, the man you murdered!"

"You don't seem like an Ishbalian…"

"I'm not."

"Well for one thing I didn't murder anybody in that war and secondly I didn't murder anyone outside the war either!"

"Yes you did, you're a cold blooded murderer and I fight for justice to avenge the blood shed by my brother." Roy leaned in toward Roy with his eyes narrowed.

"Is it just me or does this guy sound a lot like Scar to you?"

"Yes he does," Riza said quietly, "Roy…Be careful…"

"Listen sir, this is my wedding day and I'm getting married to the most beautiful woman on earth. This is the happiest moment of my life and I'd rather not be shot down in front of my wife R-" Roy was interrupted as Devon charged and jammed his fist hard into Roy's stomach.

"Roy!" Riza exclaimed. Roy was kneeling on the ground holding his stomach.

"I'm okay Riza; I do wish you had your guns right now though. It looks like we'll have to settle this bout man to man, well as one can when it comes to fist against gun. I will tell you one thing; I will _not_ let someone make a fool out of me on my wedding day!" Roy stood up slowly and dusted himself off, "You had better tell me a damn good reason for attacking me sir. This murder business just will not cut it!"

"Fine if you want an explanation, I'll give you one," Devon said. Devon held up his gun, "This gun was given to me fifteen years ago by Risembool's town alchemist."

"You said the town alchemist?" Roy raised his eyebrow in suspicion.

"Yes, it was when his daughter was raped by my very own brother. He gave me this gun and told me to take down my brother's gang."

"R-Roy…This man…" Roy looked over and saw Riza shut her eyes tightly. Roy growled and glared at Devon.

"That's a lot of nerve you have coming here-"

"I'm not done talking sir. My brother Frank Archer joined the military years later." Devon raised his eyebrow when he heard Riza make a tiny whimper at the sound of Frank's name, but he shrugged it off.

"You bastard…Talking about avenging Frank in front of my wife…" Roy said under his breath. Naomi heard and looked at Roy.

"Roy, don't worry about it, he's only trying to get to you." Roy clenched his fists.

"Why are you avenging a goddamn rapist, you know that's not right!" Roy shouted. "If you want the person that killed him…You've come to the right place, he's standing right in front of you!"

"My sense of justice is not incorrect, he was murdered, and he did not deserve death unless one of his victims was the one that killed him. You were not one of his victims."

"Like hell I wasn't…" Roy said under his breath, "Even the friends and families of those who are killed or raped or kidnapped are victims. In one way or another they are all victims….Frank Archer died and that son of a….That filthy Bastard got what he deserved!" Riza looked at Roy, she wanted to tell him to calm down, she wanted to tell him that rage wasn't going to do any good. "You think you're fighting for justice? You think you're giving him justice? No you're not giving that dipstick any justice whatsoever! Instead you should be giving his victims the justice they deserve! That's the reason Mr. Hawkeye gave you that gun isn't it? He gave it to you to fight justice didn't he?"

"Yes," Devon said.

"Then if I know Mr. Hawkeye, that gun wouldn't work on the righteous," Roy said. "I'm not so cruel to say turn it to your own head though…" Roy thought to himself, "That gun wouldn't work on me anyway!"

"Yes it would, it works on cold blooded murderers."

"You know what, you're really tempting me to punch you with every ounce of power I have because of your damn brother…"

"Shut up." Devon shifted the gun toward Roy and fired a shot that rang aloud throughout the entire area.

"Roy!" Riza screamed. Riza ran to Roy's side.

"Riza, hold on," Naomi said. Roy opened his eyes and lifted his hand from his chest, no blood was on his hand.

"Roy…Thank God…" Riza said.

"I'm alive…Riza…how the hell did that happen?"

"Fine, it appears I've used the wrong gun," Devon put his gun away and pulled out the one that would be sure to kill Roy, "Okay you bastard murderer, you'll get what you deserve now." Riza was shaking and she had tears in her eyes as she quickly stood up and stepped in front of Roy.

"If you're going to shoot anybody then shoot me damn it!"

"Riza Mustang, please move out of the way."

"No! I'm not going to let you kill Roy, he means more than the world to me!"

"He must have a taste of justice."

"No! He did nothing!" Riza exclaimed, "All he did was offer to take me to the store with him and I refused! That was the biggest mistake of my life that led me to this point right here!"

"What are you going on about?"

"I'm the one that killed Frank Archer!"

"Riza!" Roy shouted.

"No Roy, the best way to heal is to face your problems head on, this is my way of facing Archer after all these years.

"Riza Mustang, you're the one that killed Frank Archer?" Devon asked, "Your husband did not?"

"He was about to kill my husband damn it! I had no choice! Not only that but he…he…That bastard…"

"Get on with it Mrs. Mustang, I will listen to you talk but I have to avenge my brother."

"You said that it wouldn't be serving justice for him or avenging him for the right purpose if the one that killed him was his victim?"

"Pretty much, but I guess you're done talking."

"Fine then, I'm just glad that I had the chance to get revenge for myself."

"I don't know what that means Mrs. Mustang but if those are your last words then I'm fine with that." Devon lifted his gun.

"Riza! Lieutenant Hawkeye get down right now that's an order!" Roy shouted. Devon stopped and raised his eyebrow.

"Riza…Hawkeye?"

"Yes you jerk!" Riza exclaimed, "Hawkeye was my maiden name! When I was fifteen I went to the store, Roy offered to go with me but I refused his offer. Then your filthy bastard of a brother comes along and rapes me! I screamed for help and I can't remember ever being helped, all I know is he ran off after some time. I was tormented, I had cried so much after that damn it! Then I gave birth to his baby in which he slaughtered! Roy and I go to save this country from a homunculus and Archer shows up. He pulled me off the road while I was running to where Roy was and I was so scared about what he was going to do to me…He left because he had a job to do, but I thought he was going to come back for me! I thought he was going to finish the damn job! I ran up and in fear for Roy as well as fear for me I shot your damn brother! So if you're going to kill me then fine! Kill me, but if you kill Roy then I will _never_ forgive you whether dead or alive! Furthermore if my dad gave you that gun then I'm sure he is ashamed of you…" Devon held the gun in the air, his hand shaking ever so slightly.

"So…I was wrong?" Devon thought to himself, "This is Mr. Hawkeye's daughter, and Roy was his student. She's innocent and neither she nor Roy are murderers then…I didn't think I could be wrong…Well, Scar could be wrong, so why couldn't I?" He looked to Riza whose eyes held determination, Roy still was on the ground watching Devon with a close eye, probably ready to leap up if Devon dared to pull the trigger.

* * *

There is the chapter, go Riza! Hope you enjoyed it, stick around for the next chapter


	15. Justice is Served

Riza's Past

Disclaimer: If I owned Fullmetal Alchemist, wouldn't my name be Hiromu Arakawa? As well as me being much richer than I am!

A/N: This is before the movie takes place, though Roy still leaves to go to the north, the events of the move do not and will never happen. Also, Al never loses his memory; he regains it when he gains consciousness. Ed _does_ transfer to the other world.

* * *

Chapter 15 (Justice served)

Devon felt something wet, cold and sharp touch his neck, a hand appeared next to his head and something that felt like a rifle touched the back of his head.

"Hey, Colonel Butthead, what are you doing on the ground?" Havoc said calmly. He shifted his gaze from the Roy to the back of Devon's head. "Hey bastard, this is the Hellshooter Alchemist, if you even think of pulling that trigger then I will blow your brains out and cause them to drain out of your mouth."

"If you so much as twitch that finger then I will slice that hand off of your arm. Then I'll take your head off of your shoulders and I will personally deliver it to the Colonel and his family on a silver platter," Ed said with a scowl. "We'll put your head high up on a pole to show others what happens to those who attempt to kill these two."

"If you so much as threaten to take the one thing that means the most to my brother in this world, or if you even threaten my brother himself then I will shove so much water down your throat that you drown in the process. Then I'll send the blades of this grass up your sorry ass in order to release all that water and crush your head with a rock. Then when it stops raining I will char your body to the point that it is no longer recognizable!" Sunna exclaimed with scorn in her voice.

"Remember we're watching you closely, so if you want to live then you will put that gun down on the ground," Havoc said, "You've picked a _really bad day_ to tick me off!"

"Same here!" Ed exclaimed.

"Same here…" Sunna said fiercely. Devon held the gun straight outward pointing it toward Riza and Roy. Naomi was tied to the tree and she was the one that became a sobbing wreck.

"Riza Hawkeye…Mustang…You are not my enemy," Devon said calmly, "My selfish family ties with my brother clouded my judgment." Devon felt Ed's blade tap his neck.

"Did you not hear us? Put the gun on the ground, it is hard to listen to someone talk when staring down the barrel of a gun. So put the damn weapon on the ground, in fact, put both guns on the ground. The gun that rests in your hand and the one that Mr. Hawkeye gave you."

"Fine." Devon pulled out his second gun and bent over to place both guns on the ground.

"Sorry about this pal, but your still a threat to Riza and to Roy," Havoc said as he shifted his gun to the guns on the ground, "I imagine that since you allowed your sense of justice to be mislead by family ties to a criminal. Mr. Hawkeye would not want you to have that gun anymore."

"It can only be destroyed by him or someone with his blood," Devon said flatly, "If it is his will for it to be destroyed then it should be."

"You know what Devon," Riza said quietly but breathing a sigh of relief as she bent over and picked up the gun that her father had made. "It's going to be really hard to forgive you for this." Riza's hands tightened on the gun holster as she pointed the gun toward Devon, "Raise your hands in the air right now."

"Why did you take that gun?"

"If I have to shoot you, I want it to be with my father's gun, since it won't kill the person unless that person truly has ill intent." Riza looked over to Havoc. "Lieutenant Havoc, if you will." Havoc nodded as fired and blew the gun on the ground to tiny pieces. Roy was standing up now and had his hand on Riza's shoulder.

"How many people have you killed?" Roy asked.

"Devon Archer, I don't believe you're evil," Riza said. "However for you to break into someone's wedding and try to kill them without even asking questions first. Even going after the wrong person, I wonder what dad would do right now."

"Your father would punish me," Devon said with a sigh.

"N-Actually you're right he would," Riza said with a sigh. "I don't want to have to shoot you though, unless you support Archer. Also if you still act as a threat to Roy then I will have no choice other than shooting you." Devon noticed the unmoving positions of the alchemists behind him.

"You have some good bodyguards," Devon said. "I would like to apologize for my brother's actions."

"Don't apologize for his actions," Riza said. "You and Archer are not the same man. You cannot do anything about what he did to me and I will probably never entirely forgive him."

"Then I will apologize for my actions," Devon said as he closed his eyes. "For you see, I was appalled when I found out what my brother had done to you."

"If you knew how evil your brother was, why did you allow your family ties cloud your better judgment? You actually used this gun that my father gave to you for the wrong purpose. He trusted this gun to you so you could be righteous, so that you would defeat the evil in this world. He saw that your heart was good and now you betray his trust by shooting at his own student and his daughter! Not knowing is not an excuse he would accept! He would trust you to ask first! Even when this gun failed the first time you still pulled out a gun that _would_ kill! My father never gave you that gun, he would not have approved." Devon lowered his head.

"Riza…" Roy said quietly.

"I am merely giving him the treatment I know that my father would have given him."

"Your father was a good man," Devon said. "Of course he wanted to hunt down and kill anyone who desired to harm you in any way. Please extract the appropriate punishment on me."

"What do you think is the punishment he would bestow upon you?" Riza asked.

"Death."

"I will not take your life."

"What?"

"I will not take your life and because I have reached that judgment they will not either. However they will probably not take their weapons away."

"You don't understand," Devon said, "Frank is part of me, you will not be satisfied until you have cut off a part of me." Riza shook her head, if only a Hawkeye could destroy the gun in her hand then she would do it. She tightened her hand until the gun turned to dust.

"I've killed Archer so I'm fine with it now," Riza said, "This is my wedding day; I have people I need to get back to."

"I apologize for ruining your wedding day as well," Devon said, "If your father were still alive I am sure he would punish me."

"Do you want to be punished that badly?" Riza groaned quietly.

"It would make me feel better. It could even be equivalent exchange." Roy finished untying Naomi and sent her on her way. He groaned as he turned toward Devon.

"Devon!" Roy said quickly. Devon looked over, Roy still had a look of anger on his face.

"What?"

"This is my wife's wedding do not force Riza to do anything she doesn't want to do." Roy took Riza's hand. "Riza, let's go."

"Okay…" Roy stopped walking away and turned around.

"Oh, and Devon, if you want to be punished, dare yourself to come near Riza ever again and I will ensure you have full punishment." Roy turned his head and walked to the reception building with Riza. Devon turned and noticed a gun, blade and hand still in the same position.

"That leaves you with us," Sunna said. "And guess what, it just dried up."

"Mom," Ed said, "I don't think it would hold any purpose to do any more to him right now." Sunna took a breath and sighed.

"You're right," Sunna said as she put her hand down. Havoc put his gun away.

"You are never to own another gun," Ed said, "You are never to come near Riza or the Colonel. I am this close to saying that you should leave the country, but I am not so cruel that I should ever force you to leave the country.

"I understand, but what if it is what I desire?"

"You can do whatever you want to do."

"Thank you."

"I'm sparing your life; now go before I change my mind." Ed retracted his blade and crossed his arms. Devon nodded as he walked away, "There's another Archer that shouldn't be anywhere near Riza."

"True, well let's go, everyone's probably waiting for us to get back," Havoc said as the three started walking off.

"I was so close to wanting to slice something off," Ed said with a sigh. Ed looked into the sky, "The look on the Colonel's face and the look on Riza's face…The fear they had to experience...I was so damn close to slicing that guy's head off."

"I understand your situation Ed," Havoc said, "I had to resist the urge to shoot a dozen holes through him in front of Riza…I don't think she would have wanted to see that happen to the guy. Frank Archer she probably wouldn't have minded, but that guy she seemed capable of forgiving him."

"The man didn't do much other than threaten Roy's life and hers as well," Sunna said. "He did realize that he was wrong and I think she was able to forgive him a little. I wouldn't have forgiven him if he killed her or my brother. I just wouldn't have had the heart to do that. I wanted to burn that guy to a cinder just for having shot at my brother."

"It truly was bad hearing that damn gunshot," Ed said.

"I hear gunshots almost everyday of my life yet when I heard that gunshot…When I heard Riza scream like that…" Havoc shut his eyes tightly, "I wanted to take that guy and strangle him if Roy was dead."

"I don't know if I can understand their patience," Ed said, "I could see it in the Colonel's eyes, he wanted that guy dead. He wanted to kill the guy for scaring Riza like that and for supporting Frank Archer. Yet he did not do anything, he just took Riza and left."

"It's my brother, he cares more about the life of others than his own personal vengeance," Sunna said. "He could probably tell that Riza didn't really want the man dead despite his actions and therefore he couldn't bring himself to retaliate. Instead he left the end result in our hands, he trusted us with the proper decision. In the end I think letting the man live was the proper decision." Sunna looked to Ed and Havoc and smiled at them, "You two are going to make great bodyguards, you do realize that correct?"

"As long as we can do some good for the Colonel and Mrs. Mustang then I'm happy," Ed said with a smile. Ed looked over at the remains of Gluttony and then Wrath in the distance, "Do you think we were too harsh on the homunculi?"

"I don't think so," Sunna said quietly, "It had to be done…"

"I guess Wrath succumbed to some sort of mind control," Ed said, "I know he was good before all of this."

"Yeah, I met him earlier, he was good," Sunna said solemnly.

"He had it all planned out didn't he?" Havoc stated with a groan, "He must have known it was going to rain and he must have planned for Roy ad Riza's two good fighters to get caught up."

"Yeah, but he underestimated us all," Sunna said. Sunna sighed, "I'm assuming he figured out I had flame power. Wrath probably told him that much. However he probably didn't realize that I had more than just flame power."

"Gluttony probably would have kept us busy longer than we were," Havoc said. "But I couldn't help it, Roy and Riza were in danger. I don't usually use my alchemy because when I do it's usually too damn powerful to be used on regular humans. That's why my state alchemist name is 'Hellshooter' since when I start using my alchemy, I could literally bring Hell to Earth. I had to dispose of Gluttony as quick as possible."

* * *

There's the chapter, the epilogue will be up soon


	16. Epilogue

Riza's Past

Disclaimer: If I owned Fullmetal Alchemist, wouldn't my name be Hiromu Arakawa? As well as me being much richer than I am!

A/N: This is before the movie takes place, though Roy still leaves to go to the north, the events of the move do not and will never happen. Also, Al never loses his memory; he regains it when he gains consciousness. Ed _does_ transfer to the other world.

A/N: Originally Chapter 15 and 16 were one full chapter, so I divided it. That's why they are being posted together. Once more, Eternal Flame is here it isn't my song though!

* * *

Chapter 16 (Epilogue)

"Would someone care to tell me why Riza and I are blindfolded?" Roy asked with a stern voice.

"Oh, relax Roy," Riza said with a smile, "They're trying to take us somewhere as a surprise obviously!"

"Yeah, we get back from our honeymoon and then we're automatically blindfolded. I call this kidnapping! If I were the Fuhrer I would do something about this!" Roy heard some snickering, "What the hell is so damn funny?"

"Just shut up and relax Roy," Sunna said with a chuckle.

"You, you organized this didn't you?" Roy asked. "How dare you! To think I trusted you Sunna, I trusted you!"

"Roy, be a sweetie and calm down," Riza said with a chuckle.

"I'm surprised Fullmetal isn't here, wouldn't he be in on this?" Roy asked.

"So far we've heard everyone's voice _except_ Ed and Havoc."

"I think we're walking through Central HQ…"

"You get your sister pushing you; I get some big strong guy…"

"What? Sunna, you need to start pushing Riza!"

"Do you really want Armstrong pushing you?" Sunna asked.

"I'll take it from here," Maria Ross said with a chuckle. Riza could feel Armstrong replaced by Maria.

"If there is some joke going on right now," Roy said, he wanted to bring his arms up but they were being held down. "Just how many people are involved in this abduction?"

"Well, there's me," Sunna said with a chuckle. "Then there's Naomi, Armstrong, Maria, Gracia, Denny, Fuery, Falman, Breda, Izumi, Pinako, and Winry. All of us are here."

"It's a conspiracy! You're all trying to destroy me aren't you?" Riza laughed softly and took Roy's hand. He squeezed in response.

"We need to do this Roy," Armstrong said "You've been on your honeymoon for a week so it's been too long."

"It was only a week!" Roy exclaimed.

"How was your honeymoon anyway boss?" Fuery asked.

"I am not discussing the topic of my honeymoon with you, and especially not while being blindfolded!"

"Maybe we're safer this way," Falman whispered to Breda.

"I heard that!"

"So Ms. Riza how was your honeymoon?" Winry asked.

"It was great, thank you."

"Did you leave your hotel room?"

"Uh…yeah we left the hotel room every now and then."

"What did you do in there; did you guys like role play? Or did one of you push the other to the wall and take you in a kiss?"

"Winry!" Pinako and Izumi shouted.

"Sorry…I get a little excited sometimes."

"Riza," Roy whispered softly.

"What is it Roy?"

"Sometimes that girl scares me." Riza let out a sigh.

"You're not alone." They heard a door open, Roy and Riza smiled.

"Finally, I think I'm in my office," Roy said. Roy felt Riza's hand slip loose of his hold. "Riza, where did you go?" He felt Riza's hand take his arm and put a box in his hand. He then felt something go into his mouth, "Mm, tasty cookie…" Roy chewed and swallowed the cookie, "Can I take my blindfold off yet?" He felt Riza push her lips against his, his eyes were closed but when she released the kiss and he opened his eyes he saw the blindfold was finally removed. "This isn't my office…"

"Of course it is Roy," Riza said with a smile, "It's your new office!" Roy looked up and saw a banner that read "Congratulations Fuhrer Roy Mustang!" Underneath the banner stood General Grumman, Jean Havoc and Edward Elric-Corazon, all three were saluting their new Fuhrer.

"This is what you needed to show us?"

"Well, I knew about it, that's what I was doing last night, baking those cookies," Riza said with a smile, "There's a cake behind the General of course, take a lucky guess who made that."

"You."

"Yep. Oh, you should go over and see what General Grumman wants." Riza stood next to Roy as they walked to Grumman.

"I was wondering when you'd get here, I felt like I had to hold this stance forever!" Grumman said with a chuckle.

"Sorry to keep you waiting…So why are Havoc and Corazon standing behind you?"

"They come with the title." Havoc turned around and picked up a Fuhrer's uniform, Ed turned around and picked up a sword. "You've been chosen by a unanimous vote for Fuhrer." Grumman's voice lowered as he smiled, "I always said I would give my granddaughter to the next Fuhrer didn't I?"

"Yes sir…uh…General Grumman…Uh..." Grumman chuckled at Roy being speechless.

"Since you're the Fuhrer, you had bodyguards chosen for you. Your best fighters were chosen to protect you and the first lady; hence Riza no longer is required to protect you. Your bodyguards are Jean Havoc and Edward Corazon." Grumman turned and smiled, "You may now move to the Fuhrer's side. Ed and Havoc smirked and nodded as they simultaneously walked to Roy, saluted once more, walked behind him and turned around.

"Impressive…" Roy said slowly, "How much training did they have to go through to become twins again?" Everyone in the room laughed, Ed and Havoc snickered and patted Roy's shoulders.

"Well we did have to go through some training in order to be your bodyguards," Havoc said.

"Wow, you talked! I thought you were robots that replaced my two subordinates…"

"No way Fuhrer Mustang, we're the real deal," Ed said.

"You should have seen what happened to your old office though, man was it a mess!" Havoc said quickly.

"I believe you will do very well serving as Fuhrer," Grumman said.

"Thank you, this is truly an honor. I will serve to the best of my ability." Roy looked around and saw everybody in the room saluting him, he saluted everybody in return. Riza turned to everybody and smiled.

"I have something I want to discuss with the Fuhrer, is there anything more that you have to do here?"

"No there is not." Grumman said. Roy smiled in response.

"Then all of you are dismissed," Roy said. He and Riza watched as everyone walked out of the room. Roy walked over to the window and peered out of it as Riza walked over to the door and locked it. "This is beautiful Riza! I didn't think I'd ever become Fuhrer after the battle with Pride!"

"Life throws many surprises," Riza said, "I never thought I would be able to move on with my life after being raped by that bastard…" Roy nodded solemnly and heard Riza turn on the radio. "Hey, it's our song." Roy turned around to see Riza sitting on the desk beckoning him toward her.

_Close your eyes  
Give me your hand  
Darling, do you feel  
My heart beating?  
Do you understand?  
Do you feel the same  
Or am I only dreaming?  
Is this burning?  
An eternal flame_

Roy walked over to where Riza was and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he placed his hands on her waist. "I found something out Roy…"

"What is that?"

"I'm pregnant!"

_I believe it's meant to be darling  
I watch you when you're sleeping  
You belong with me  
Do you feel the same  
Or am I only dreaming?_

_But is this burning  
An eternal flame_

Roy's mouth opened in shock, "P-pregnant! So I'm going to be a father then?"

"Yes," Riza said as she nodded.

"When did this happen?"

"It happened that first night…"  
_  
Say my name  
Sun shines through the rain  
Of all life so lonely  
Then come and ease the pain  
I don't want to lose this feeling_

"This is perfect Riza, we made it," Roy said with a smile. "We made it to the top. I have the most beautiful woman in the world and I'll soon have a baby. Riza, I love you so much!"

"I love you too Roy."

_Say my name  
Sun shines through the rain  
Of all life so lonely  
Now come and ease the pain  
I don't want to lose this feeling_

Roy brought his lips upon Riza's as they shared a kiss that never grew old.

_Close your eyes  
Give me your hand, darling  
Do you feel my heart beating?  
Do you understand?  
Do you feel the same  
Or am I only dreaming?  
Or is this burning?  
An eternal flame_

Riza knew the song itself told about her life more than any other song, she felt as though she herself were singing the song. "I love you Roy," She said quietly.

"I love you as well Riza." Roy and Riza swirled around in circles, their bodies and souls meshing together as one. No distractions, no mistakes, one breath and one mind.

_  
Close your eyes  
Give me your hand, darling  
Do you feel my heart beating?  
Do you understand?  
Do you feel the same  
Or am I only dreaming?  
Or is this burning?  
An eternal flame_

As they kissed they kissed with added passion, not a care in the world. Both had everything they could ever dream of and more. Riza was no longer bound by her horrid past, her horrid memory. No, she had a new memory, one given to her by Roy. Now she would have a child that would have a hope to survive its life in the world. Riza could not be happier, she moaned as Roy began to kiss her neck. Roy's mouth traced down to her neckline and back to her mouth.

_  
Close your eyes  
Give me your hand, darling  
Do you feel my heart beating?  
Do you understand?  
Do you feel the same  
Or am I only dreaming?  
Is this burning?  
An eternal flame_

As far as Riza was concerned, she loved this song. It was the first song that she and Roy had danced to; it was the first song that spoke to her heart. While kissing, she had managed to unbutton Roy's shirt and get it off of him. She moaned in ecstasy as Roy's hands slowly explored her body.

_Close your eyes  
Give me your hand, darling  
Do you feel my heart beating?  
Do you understand?  
Do you feel the same  
Or am I only dreaming?_

_Is this burning?  
An eternal flame_

Outside the door Havoc and Ed stood on either side of the Fuhrer's door. "What do you think they're doing in there?" Ed grumbled.

"Probably talking about something," Havoc said, "I wouldn't know."

"Ah man, we don't get to see Riza or the Fuhrer in a week and when we all celebrate his promotion he and his wife have to talk about God knows what in private. I don't see what's so important…" Naomi, who had been made the Fuhrer's secretary looked up and chuckled.

"You two really are clueless, aren't you?" Naomi asked with a laugh. Ed raised his eyebrow and looked at Havoc who raised his eyebrow as well.

"What does your girlfriend mean by that?" Ed asked.

"I don't know…" Ed and Havoc then heard something. They turned their heads toward the door and what they heard were moans of pleasure.

"Yikes!" Both men screamed causing Naomi to laugh at them.

* * *

There it is, I hope you enjoyed the story. Thanks to all who reviewed and everything!


End file.
